Les Chroniques de Roy
by Serleena
Summary: Simplement les souvenirs, heureux ou amers de notre cher colonel, racontés par luimême. Spoilers sur les épisodes de la série, et un peu sur le manga.
1. L'arrivée

**Tadaaa ! On attaque une nouvelle histoire. Celle-ci est un peu particulière : comme ce sont des souvenirs il n'y aura pas beaucoup de dialogues, et quand il y en a, ils ne sont pas forcément fidèles à l'animé ou au manga. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, mon père est venu m'annoncer une grande nouvelle.

" Roy ? Viens un peu par là mon fils. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer." m'a-t-il dit.

Je n'avais que quatorze ans à l'époque, et j'étais déjà un passionné d'alchimie. Malheureusement, il ne se trouvait personne dans mon entourage pour me l'apprendre. Alors, j'ai essayé d'apprendre par moi-même. J'avais déjà mémorisé quelques cercles, réussi une ou deux transmutations. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus spectaculaire que de simples objets. Un truc bien à moi, que personne ne saurait faire. Mais quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je laissais donc un instant Maes Hughes, mon meilleur pote, pour aller voir ce que me voulait mon paternel.

" Roy, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !" sourit mon père.

Ben ça change. D'habitude c'est plutôt des remontrances que j'entends. Faut vous avouer qu'à cette époque j'avais le diable au corps. Du genre bagarres, plonger la tête des chieurs dans les toilettes à l'école, beurrer le tableau noir, ce genre de trucs quoi.

" Ouais p'pa je t'écoutationne." lançais-je les mains dans les poches.

Ah oui, je parlais très bien l'Amestris comme vous voyez. Mon père ferma les yeux en entendant ma magnifique conjugaison, puis annonce :

" J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut t'apprendre l'alchimie."

J'en restais sans voix. Et pour que ça arrive il en fallait.

" T'es sérieux ?" demandais-je.

" Tout à fait. La seule condition, c'est que tu ailles vivre chez lui."

" Quoi ? Ah non !"

Quitter ma maison, mes amis, tout ce que j'aime ? L'est pas bien oh !

" Oh si. C'est un excellent professeur. Tu as une chance exceptionnelle d'atteindre ton but, alors ne la laisse pas passer. Et puis tu pourras revenir ici tous les week-ends."

Je poussais un énorme soupir en échange. Mon père ajouta que j'avais deux jours pour réfléchir. Il me les faudrait bien. Je retournais au jardin, où Maes m'attendait en mangeant une pomme cueillie sur l'arbre au-dessus de lui.

" Alors ? T'as battu ton record de punition ou pas ?" lança-t-il.

" Chais pas. Mon père a trouvé quelqu'un qui peut m'enseigner l'alchimie." répondis-je en me laissant tomber sur l'herbe à côté.

" Ah ouais ! Ben c'est génial ça !" fit Maes.

" Sauf que je vais devoir aller vivre là-bas." précisais-je.

" Pas cool. Tu pourra revenir de temps en temps ou pas du tout ?"

" Les week-ends."

" Bon, c'est déjà ça. Tu devrais accepter."

Je le remercierais toujours pour ça Maes. M'aider à choisir au mieux. Il savait toujours ce que je voulais au fonds de moi, et m'en faisait prendre conscience. Et donc, j'ai donné à réponse au pater. Restait plus qu'à faire mes valoches. Je les fit le coeur gros quand même. J'allais vivre chez un parfait inconnu loin de tout ce que j'aimais, et j'étais quand même stressé. Le train arriva, augmentant mon stress. Ma mère me serra contre elle, chose que je n'acceptais pas en public, mais pour cette fois, ça me fit chaud au coeur. Je fit des signes à mes parents jusqu'à ce que je les voient plus. Le voyage dura trois heures, pendant lesquels je repassais mes connaissances en alchimie, et me posais tout un tas de question sur mon futur prof.

Moi et l'autorité, ça faisait six. Mais là je ne savais pas pourquoi, je sentais que ça allait être différent. Le train s'arrêta, et je découvris mon prof sur le quai de la gare. Il avait un écriteau portant mon nom et mon prénom. Il était blond, l'air sec, un peu effrayant. Je déglutit, et alla droit vers lui. L'homme me sourit :

" Nathan Hawkeye. Ravi de vous connaître jeune homme." dit-il en me tendant la main.

" Euh ... moi aussi monsieur." dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il me fit monter à l'arrière d'une voiture sombre, et il me conduisit à sa demeure. Banale au demeurant, comme toutes les autres. Il me montra ma chambre située au rez-de-chaussée, plutôt grande, et me laissa m'installer. Je me demandais s'il vivait seul. J'allais bientôt avoir la réponse à ma question. Une fois mes affaires rangées, je sortis ... et faillit percuter une jeune fille. Me souviendrais toujours de ce moment. Elle était le portrait de son père, et avait un vrai visage d'ange.

Ca m'a fait tout drôle dans la poitrine. Je ne savais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait à ce moment-là. On est resté là à se regarder pendant un bon moment. Puis elle a prit la parole.

" Bonjour."

Quelle belle voix elle avait ! Je sentis mon coeur battre plus vite. Elle haussa les sourcils, et je réalisa que j'étais toujours muet. J'étais pas malade pourtant.

" Euh bonjour. Je m'appelle Roy, Roy Mustang. Je suis l'élève de ton père."

" Moi c'est Elizabeth. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Riza." sourit-elle.

Riza ... que c'est joli. Ca me plaît. Je secouais la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? D'habitude je trouvais les filles chiantes. Son père revint, mettant fin à notre discussion.

" Ah vous avez fait connaissance. Très bien."

Oui nous avions fait connaissance, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Car Riza semblait m'éviter, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Moi, j'étais concentré sur mon boulot, mais quand même ... j'avais envie de la connaître cette fille. Je parvins néanmoins à l'apprivoiser un peu. On devint amis. Je savais pas pourquoi, ou plutôt je refusais de l'admettre, mais j'avais envie de l'impressionner. J'avais trouvé ce que je voulais faire avec mon alchimie : du feu. Trop la classe. Je m'entraînais tout le temps, surtout le soir.

" Faut absolument que j'y arrive, ou elle va me prendre pour un incapable." marmonnais-je un soir.

J'étais à genoux devant un cercle, celui qui serait plus tard cousu sur mes célèbres gants. Ca faisait dix bonnes minutes que j'essayais d'enflammer un bâton de bois posé dessus.

" Roy ?" entendis-je.

" Riza ?" sursautais-je.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là il est tard. Et puis tu parle tout seul." dit Riza.

" Euh ... je parlais à moi-même. J'essayais de ..."

Je montrais malgré moi mon échec. Riza jeta un oeil et hocha la tête. Je me maudissais. Je venais de lui montrer que j'étais nul. Chapeau bas Roy.

" Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu travaille déjà dur, pas la peine de faire des heures sup."

Je sourit. Bon, apparemment elle s'en fichait de mon échec.

" Je dois y arriver, et pour ça je dois travailler." énonçais-je fièrement.

Si Maes m'entendait, il en ferait une syncope. Riza sourit :

" Ben franchement, laisse-moi te dire que tu m'impressionne. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un bosser autant que toi." dit-elle simplement.

Elle était ... j'avais réussi à l'impressionner ! Pas comme je voulais, mais quand même. Ca me remontait le moral du coup.

" Après tout t'as raison, je vais aller me pieuter !" décidais-je.

Et je la raccompagnais à la maison.

" Bonne nuit Riza." dis-je avant qu'elle ne monte.

" Bonne nuit Roy." répondit Riza de sa voix si douce.

Je sentis mon coeur faire sa petite gym du soir, et la regardais monter les escaliers. Je rentrais en soupirant dans ma chambre, souriant comme un niais.

* * *

Quand je rentrais à la fin de la semaine, je fus assaillit par une chose noire, avec deux billes vertes qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Maes Hughes. Il voulait tout savoir.

" Mais laisse-moi débarquer bidiou !" répondis-je.

Je lui racontais ensuite ma semaine, mais je lui cachais l'existence de Riza. Je voulais pas qu'il se moque de moi. Mais le rusé renard ne tarda pas à remarquer que j'avais un pitit quelque chose de pas net.

" C'est une fille ?" demanda-t-il surexcité.

" De quoi ?"

" Qui te mets dans cet état ! Tu as l'air dans la lune 24h/24. Et puis t'es plus aussi drôle qu'avant."

" Je vois pas de quoi tu parle." dis-je en priant pour ne pas rougir.

" Oooooh t'es tombé amoureux !" gloussa mon dindon de meilleur ami.

" N'importe quoi ! " m'exclamais-je.

Mais j'étais percé à jour. Néanmoins, Maes jura de garder le secret, surtout après que je lui ai fait une démonstration d'alchimie, et l'avoir menacé de lui brûler ses bijoux de famille. Les deux jours passèrent vite, et c'est avec joie que je retrouvais Riza. La blonde ne tarda pas à occuper toutes mes pensées. J'essayais de me réfugier dans l'alchimie, et y réussit plus ou moins bien. Mon comportement changea au fil des semaines, des années. Je m'assagis, mûri. Il me fallait d'ailleurs définir un objectif. L'armée m'attirait. J'allais donc devenir alchimiste d'Etat, et militaire. Pauvre de moi. Si j'avais su où je mettais les pieds ... Riza fronça les sourcils en entendant ma décision.

" Ben quoi ?" demandais-je étonné.

" Tu sais, les militaires ont des armes. Ils doivent tuer des gens." dit-elle.

" Bah t'en fais pas ! Mon alchimie servira à aider les gens, pas à les tuer." dis-je plein d'assurance.

Riza sourit, paraissant rassurée. Quel naïf je faisais là. Riza avait très bien comprit que l'armée n'était pas si géniale que ça. Mais étant une tête de mule, beau mais têtu que voulez-vous, ma décision était irrévocable. L'examen d'entrée pour être alchimiste d'Etat approchait, et je ne voyais pratiquement pas Riza pendant ce temps-là. Malgré que je savais que c'était nécessaire, ça ne me plaisait pas.

Et puis même quand j'avais du temps libre, elle était absente. Ca me rendait triste. Me demandais ce qu'elle faisait. J'avais beau la questionner, elle changeait rapidement de sujet de conversation. C'est comme ça que s'installa une certaine distance entre nous, à mon grand regret. Distance qui était appelée à s'élargir, malheureusement.


	2. L'examen

**On continue notre voyage dans les souvenirs de Roy. Voyons un peu comment s'est déroulé son examen ... merci pour les coms ! **

* * *

Voilà, on y est. L'examen des alchimistes d'Etat. J'étais tout excité et en même temps terriblement nerveux. Mon destin allait se jouer ce jour-là, autrement dit c'était pas le moment de faire le mariolle. Le moment de quitter la famille Hwakeye approchait également. Je voyais de plus en plus souvent de la tristesse dans les yeux chocolat de Riza. Mouais, moi non plus ça ne me disait rien de la quitter. Mais il le fallait. Le jour J, j'embarquais pour Central, l'examen se déroulant au Q.G.

En découvrant la bâtisse, je restais un moment pétrifié. C'était tout bonnement énorme. Devait y avoir du peuple là-dedans. Allez Roy, on inspire un grand coup et on y va. Un soldat nous reçut, et tous les candidats furent conduits à la salle d'examen. Un autre nous distribua les feuilles, qui comportait une bonne trentaine de questions. Rien que ça. Je commençais par inscrire mon nom en haut à gauche. Puis un gradé frappa de son marteau sur le bureau, et déclara que la session commençait.

La première question portait sur les principes de bases de l'alchimie. Facile. Il y en avait ensuite sur des cercles de transmutation, des équations à résoudre, certains symboles qu'on voyait dans des cercles complexes etc ... le tout prit bien deux heures et demi. Je parvins à répondre à toutes les questions, et rendit ma copie. Je sortis du Q.G débarrassé d'un poids. J'étais sûr d'avoir plus de la moitié des réponses de justes. Mais il restait encore l'entretien, et la partie pratique. Pour ça, j'étais tranquille. Mon alchimie les impressionnerait à coup sûr.

J'étais revenu chez mes parents le temps que l'examen se passe et que j'obtienne les résultats. Avec Maes on avait décidé une chose : s'engager tous les deux, quels que soient les résultats. Le savoir à mes côtés me rassurait. Nous étions convaincus que nous serions les meilleurs soldats que la ville, non que le pays aie connu. On nous connaîtrait, faites-nous confiance pour ça. Illusions de jeunesse ... les résultats arrivèrent bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. J'avais fait un sans-faute.

Ce fut la fête à la maison ce jour-là. Mais il me manquait quelque chose pour que mon triomphe soit total. Ce fut Maes, encore une fois, qui me donna la réponse.

" Tu pense à ta petite blonde ?" lança-t-il narquois.

" Qui ?" demandais-je.

" Fais pas semblant de pas savoir. T'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là."

Y m'énerve, à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Je vais m'acheter un truc qui me couvrira de la tête aux pieds, ça devrait gêner la lecture. Mais Maes avait raison ( grrrr !) Riza me manquait. J'aurais voulu qu'elle partage ce moment-là avec moi. J'eus son père au téléphone, qui me félicita de ma réussite. Il me dit également de ne pas me reposer sur mes lauriers : l'examen n'était pas fini. En effet, le lendemain des résultats, je reviens au Q.G pour l'entretien. Ca se déroulait dans une pièce toute sombre.

Sont si affreux que ça pour ne pas se montrer ? Ca venait pas de moi, je suis trop mignon pour faire peur. Une vive lumière me fit soudain plisser les yeux. Je découvris une chaise en or à trois pieds. Euuuh ... y'avait plus assez d'argent pour faire le quatrième pied ou quoi ?

" Prenez place. Si vous êtes un vrai alchimiste vous ne tomberez pas." entendis-je.

Ouais ... ben j'espère. Je m'avançais, et m'assis en priant pour ne pas tomber. La chaise tint, ce que j'estimais comme étant un miracle.

" Très bien M. Mustang. Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à devenir alchimiste d'Etat ?"

" Je veux mettre mon alchimie au service du peuple." répondis-je d'une voix assurée.

" Bien. Vous voyez le cercle sous vos pieds ?"

" Oui."

" Traduisez-moi les symboles qui sont dedans."

Je répondis simplement, sans hésitations. L'entretien dura une heure, et l'on me donna rendez-vous l'après-midi pour la partie pratique. Je jugeais donc que j'avais réussi l'entretien. Maes me sauta dessus, encore et je vais finir par croire qu'il a des gènes de kangourou.

" Alors ?" demanda-t-il.

" J'ai rendez-vous cet aprèm pour la pratique !" annonçais-je.

" T'as réussi ton entretien alors."

" Faut croire. T'es pas en cours toi ?"

" C'est les vacances mon pote ! Y'a une fête foraine tout près, on va aller fêter ta réussite." annonça Maes en me poussant.

Il fit bien, car ce fut la dernière fois où je pus m'amuser normalement. Les heures passèrent vite, trop vite. Je me retrouvais dans ce qui allait être ma seconde maison, dans une cour. D'autres candidats étaient présents. On avait mis diverses matière à notre disposition, pour que nous en fassions ce que nous voulions.

" Hihihi ! Ca va faire un beau feu d'artifice tout ça." fit un gars à côté de moi.

Je lui jetais un oeil. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts, faisait ma taille, et surtout ... avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il ne me plaisait pas du tout celui-là. Le gars tourna la tête vers moi, et me fixa de ses yeux d'or.

" T'as un problème ?" lança-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un air de mépris qui eut l'air de l'agacer. Il était clair que le courant ne passait pas entre nous. Il passa avant moi, et fit exploser un arbe et un bloc de glace. Ca eut l'air d'impressionner les militaires présents. Le type revint vers moi en affichant un air supérieur.

" A ton tour, fillette." dit-il moqueur.

" Pas de problème, femmelette." ripostais-je en enfilant mes gants.

Eh oui je les avait déjà, le père de Riza me les avait confectionnés. Je claquais donc des doigts, et fit sauter deux blocs de glace en plus de brûler trois arbres. Un des soldats présents siffla d'admiration. Mon rival en fut énervé. Le plus gradé des militaires annonça que moi et ce type étions reçu à l'examen. Je retins un cri de joie. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui sauta sur Maes.

" J'ai été reçu ! Chuis un génie !" m'exclamais-je en lui frottant la tête avec les phalanges.

" Aaaaaïeuh !" fit Maes en essayant de se dégager.

Je me mit à sautiller partout. C'est contagieux, la maladie du kangourou on dirait.

" Moi aussi j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : me suis engagé, ils m'ont reçu." fit Maes.

" C'est géant ! " commentais-je.

Un peu après, je décidais d'aller voir la famille Hawkeye pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Mon maître me félicita, mais Riza tira une tête d'enterrement. Ah ces filles ! M.Hawkeye fut soudain prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

" Papa ! " s'exclama Riza en se précipitant.

" Senseï, tout va bien ?" m'inquiétais-je.

" Mah oui ça va, vous en faites pas !" répondit-il en nous repoussant.

Mais nous n'étions pas convaincu. Je coulais un regard à Riza. Elle paraissait très inquiète. Je me rapprochais :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

Riza baissa les yeux, et ne répondit pas. Je lui prit le menton et lui sourit gentiment.

" Tu ne veux rien me dire ? On n'est plus amis ?" fis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

Mon petit numéro marcha, car elle me rendit mon sourire.

" Papa est ... malade. Selon le docteur, on ne peut plus rien faire. Tuberculose." avoua-t-elle.

Cette nouvelle me catastropha. Un homme si brillant, malade ... ça paraissait incroyable. Riza détourna à nouveau les yeux, et s'en fut dans sa chambre. Je la rappelais, mais elle fit la sourde oreille. Ma bonne humeur venait de fondre comme neige au soleil. Le déjeuner qui s'ensuivit ne fut pas gai du tout. Je jetais sans cesse des regards à Riza, qui jouait avec sa nourriture. Elle avait l'air si triste ... je la comprends, apprendre que la seule famille qui vous reste va bientôt vous quitter.

Sa mère était décédée dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait six ans, à ce que je savais. La pauvre ... j'avais envie de la serrer contre moi en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire, que moi je serais toujours là. Pfff, n'importe quoi. J'étais alchimiste d'Etat maintenant, ce qui voulait dire que je devais partir. Riza était majeure, mais tout de même. L'avenir s'annonçait difficile pour elle. Je piquais du nez dans mon assiette. L'ambiance était triste. Seul son père ne parut pas le remarquer, poursuivant tranquillement son repas.

Je ne finis pas le mien, et aida Riza à débarrasser. Ensuite, il me fallut repartir. Elle ne vint pas me dire au revoir, et ça me fit de la peine quand même. Je me promis de revenir très vite. Hélas, je ne me doutais pas que ce serait encore pire que maintenant. En attendant de la revoir, je suivis mon entraînement de militaire. J'appris à manier les armes, ce que je jugeais inutile vu mon statut, à marcher au pas, faire le salut, tout ce tintouin.

* * *

En tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat, j'avais déjà le grade de major. Le minimum pour nous. Donc, mon entraînement fut différent de celui de Maes. Lors d'une permission, je pus revenir au village où habitait Riza. Je trouvais son père à son bureau le pif dans les bouquins, comme toujours. Il leva la tête à mon approche, et un sourire étira ses lèvres sèches.

" Alors tu es devenu soldat ..." dit-il.

" Oui. Comme je suis alchimiste d'Etat, je suis déjà major." répondis-je.

" Hm. Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas là ta destinée. Mais tu as fait ton choix, et je te souhaite d'atteindre tes rêves."

Une quinte de toux le prit, et il s'effondra sur ses livres. Je me précipitais, complètement paniqué. Il ne respirait plus, et son visage était déjà inexpressif. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? J'aperçus soudain Riza à la porte. Son regard était horrifié, comme si c'était moi qui l'avait tué. Mais c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait !

" Riza ! Appelle une ambulance vite !" m'écriais-je.

Elle disparut. Je restais là avec son père dans les bras, désemparé, impuissant. Ca me frustrait de rien pouvoir faire d'utile. Et cette foutue ambulance qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Riza était revenue, pâle comme une morte. Et moi, j'avançais et je reculais les mains, en demandant tout haut ce que je devais faire.

L'ambulance arriva enfin, hélas il était trop tard. En entendant le verdict des ambulanciers, Riza partit en courant.

" Occupez-vous de lui !" lançais en me levant.

Je courus à la chambre de Riza. Elle était allongée sur son lit et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je refermais la porte et m'avançais doucement. Je m'assis près d'elle, et la prit par les épaules. Riza sanglotait sur mon épaule.

" Pardonne-moi Riza. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis vraiment un incapable." dis-je à mi-voix.

Elle me serra, et je lui rendis son étreinte. C'était la première fois que je la tenais dans mes bras, et j'espérais que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Doucement, les pleurs de ma belle se calmèrent. Mais j'étais très inquiet : qu'allait-elle devenir ? J'avais bien choisis mon moment pour m'engager moi. Riza se dégagea soudain, et essuya ses yeux.

" Je crois qu'ils t'attendent." me dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

" Mais ... je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule !" protestais-je.

" Je peux me débrouiller, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi." reprit-elle.

" J'ai quelques jours de libre, je ne vais pas te laisser traverser ça toute seule !" m'entêtais-je.

Riza sourit, visiblement touchée. L'enterrement eut lieu le jour suivant. Quelques voisins vinrent témoigner leur soutien à Riza, dont je tenais la main. Je restais avec elle tout le temps que dura ma permission. Elle m'informa qu'elle avait des projets, et qu'elle devait quitter sa maison. Elle ne voulut rien m'en dire. Le jour de notre séparation, je la serrais contre moi.

" Au revoir Riza, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt." dis-je, le nez dans ses cheveux.

" Au revoir Roy, ne t'en fais pas on se retrouvera." répondit-elle.

" Porte-toi bien, et n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de problème."

Je posa une main sur sa joue, puis on se sépara. Je doutais de la revoir, et ça me faisait mal. Je montais à bord de mon train, le moral relativement bas. Hm, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'allais bientôt connaître.


	3. La guerre

**Ca vous plaît on dirait. Tant mieux. Alors celui-là, attention, il n'est pas drôle. Car j'aborde ici ce qui est certainement la pire période qu'ait jamais connu Roy : la guerre. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même hein ? SIVOUPLEEEEEZ !!!!**

* * *

Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose que je ne sais pas comment prendre. Nous étions en guerre paraît-il. Contre un peuple que je connaissais pas, les Ishbals. J'ignorais complètement les raisons de cette guerre. Ce que je savais en revanche, c'est qu'elle durait depuis longtemps, et que nous les alchimistes d'Etat, devions y mettre fin. La guerre ... certainement la pire bêtise dont l'humain était capable. Quand j'ai voulu m'engager, j'ai complètement négligé ce détail, pourtant de taille. Dans mon unité j'ai retrouvé Maes Hughes. Ca faisait une sacrée paie que je ne l'avait pas vu.

L'a pas changé le coco. Bon, ses traits sont plus virils bien sûr, tout comme moi. Nous avons vingt-trois ans quand même. On se salue chaleureusement, avant de parler sur ce qui nous préoccupe tous : cette fameuse guerre. Nous nous rappelons notre enthousiasme quand nous étions plus jeunes.

" Si on avait su ..." soupira Maes.

" Je crois qu'on aurait choisi une autre voie." complétais-je.

Oui, si nous y avions réfléchi ... je me rappela que Riza m'avait dit que je devrais probablement tuer des gens. Elle avait raison, et cette réalité me fait peur. En parlant d'elle, qu'est-elle devenue ? Ca va faire quatre ans au moins que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Le voyage était très long, mais ça ne m'ennuyait pas. Je n'étais pas pressé d'arriver, de voir des gens mourir sans savoir pourquoi, de voir tous ces cadavres, tout ce sang. A ce qu'on m'a dit, le peuple Ishbal s'est soulevé contre l'armée d'Amestris. Oui mais pourquoi ? Un enfant tué ? Ca mérite une guerre ça ? Qu'on arrête le coupable et puis voilà.

* * *

Le train s'arrêta. Nous étions arrivés. Maes et moi nous jetâmes un regard, puis nous descendîmes du train la peur au ventre. Nous entendions d'ici les coups de feu, les coups de canons. On gagna le campement, où l'on nous donna des fusils, sauf à moi. J'ai eu un pistolet à la place, et j'avais mon alchimie pour me défendre. Mon unité fut ensuite envoyée sur le front. Maes et moi on tâcha de rester ensemble. Et là, je dus bien me résoudre à faire ce que je n'aurais jamais cru faire : tuer. J'ai hésité, mais pas longtemsp hélas.

Car si je répugnais à ôter la vie, mes adversaire eux n'avaient pas tant de scrupules. Je me suis donc transformé en machine à tuer. Comme tout le monde. Mais je ne voulais pas être comme tout le monde. Je vis arriver un grand gaillard derrière mon meilleur ami. La réaction fut instinctive, mais je n'y croyais pas. Je restais là à regarder l'Ishbal se consummer comme une bougie. Je venais de tuer mon premier humain. Et j'en étais horrifié.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne le connaissais pas, il me connaissait pas non plus et pourtant je l'ai tué. Maes se tourna vers moi quand il n'en resta plus que des cendres.

" Maes ... dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça. Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas tué !" m'exclamais-je en regardant le tas de cendres noires.

" Tu ... tu as fait ... ce qu'il fallait. Tu m'a sauvé la vie." dit-il.

Je tombais à genoux, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Je fut contraint d'y retourner cependant. Je fus obligé de tuer encore, encore et encore. Cette odeur de chair brûlée, je ne suis pas près de l'oublier. Ces hurlements, les coups de feu... ça vous marque à vie. Quand je revins au campement, j'étais hagard. On aurait dit un zombie. Mais personne n'y fit attention. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, avec disons-le franchement, l'envie d'étouffer dedans. Et ce n'était que le premier jour. Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, ce fut pour constater avec horreur que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Je fus une nouvelle fois envoyé broyer la population, comme le disait je ne sais plus qui. J'agissais comme un automate, mon esprit n'était plus là. Il était loin, loin, chez moi, dans ma famille, à l'abri. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que j'agissais mécaniquement. Ce furent les cris d'une enfant tout près qui me réveilla. Et qui ramena mon esprit. J'entendis un rire que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il était le pire des malades mentaux que cette Terre aie jamais portée. Zolf J. Kimblee.

Ce mec était un monstre. Je le vis sortir de derrière un angle de rue couvert de sang, et riant comme un dément. Des Ishbals se ruèrent vers lui, et il les explosa tous un par un. Ca l'amusait en plus. Je voyais le sang gicler, les têtes exploser et la cervelle se répandre partout, y compris sur lui. Des mètres d'instestins jonchaient le sol, au milieu des membres arrachés. Kimblee m'aperçut, et remarquant mon expression de suprême horreur ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lécher le sang qui maculait ses doigts.

Alors là, je ressentis une furieuse envie de meutre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de haine pour quelqu'un qu'en cet instant-là. J'étais prêt à me ruer sur le lui et à le frapper de toutes mes forces, quand un obus atterrissant non loin de nous fit diversion. Kimblee disparut, et je me retrouva seul au milieu de cette boucherie.

Je ne sais comment je me suis sorti de là.

* * *

" Roy ! Hé Roy !" entendis-je.

Maes. Il était toujours en vie. J'allais vers lui comme un homme à la mer nageait vers une bouée de sauvetage. Maes n'était pas en meilleur état que moi. Nos yeux disaient clairement l'incompréhension : que faisions-nous là ? Où étions-nous ? Pourquoi toute cette violence ?

" Ce n'est pas possible Roy ... on est en plein cauchemar. On va bientôt se réveiller." me dit un Maes tremblant comme une feuille.

" J'ai bien peur ... que tout ça soit réel." répondis-je d'une voix hachée.

Toute à notre terreur, on ne vit pas un Ishbal surgir derrière nous, un poignard en main. Un coup de feu claqua, nous faisant sursauter et crier. Derrière nous, l'ennemi à terre. Maes poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Dieu merci, l'oeil du faucon veille sur nous." dit-il.

Le quoi ? Y'a un piaf qui me surveille ? Merci Maes, je me sens vraiment rassuré là. Je lui demandais de quoi il parlait.

" C'est un tireur d'élite. Le meilleur que j'ai jamais vu. Viens je vais te le présenter." répondit mon ami.

Il me conduisit à travers ces ruines. A force de voir des cadavres, je finis par avoir la nausée, et même par vomir. Je me rinçais la bouche avec l'eau de ma gourde. Maes obliqua vers un feu.

" Ah la voilà." dit-il.

La ? C'est une fille ? Y'a des femmes dans l'armée ?

" Bonjour Major Mustang." entendis-je.

Quand je vis de qui il s'agissait, je crus que j'allais tomber à la renverse.

" Riza ..." soufflais-je.

C'était bien elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'aie pas voulu me dire quels étaient ses projets. Je n'en revenais pas. Riza à la guerre, avec un fusil dans les mains ... on nageait en pleine absurdité là. Enfin quoi, comment une jeune femme aussi douce peut-elle devenir une tueuse ?

" Riza ? C'est elle la fille de ton maître ?" demanda Maes.

Je ne répondis pas, les yeux fixés sur elle. Il fallut une secousse de mon meilleur ami pour je m'assois devant le feu. On but une soupe chaude en silence. Puis quand Riza se leva, je la rejoignis, lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

" Mais lâchez-moi !" fit Riza en se libérant.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?" m'exclamais-je furieux.

Riza parut surprise de me voir hausser le ton.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'engager ? Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?" repris-je.

" Bien que sûr que non ! Mais après le décès de mon père, ça m'est apparu comme étant la meilleure solution." dit-elle.

" La meilleure solution ? Mais ça tourne pas ronds chez toi, ma pauvre fille !"

Là j'étais allé trop loin. Et Riza me le fit clairement comprendre. Elle me plaqua contre un mur et me braqua un flingue sous le nez. En ôtant le cran de sécurité, évidemment.

" Ecoutez-moi bien Mustang : je fais ce qe je veux de ma vie, et vous n'avez pas à me dicter ma conduite. Compris ?" dit-elle d'un ton dur.

Elle avait changé. Je ne la savais pas capable d'autant de dureté. Ce n'était plus la Riza de ma jeunesse. L'adulte qu'elle était devenu me paraissait glaciale. Elle rangea son arme et me relâcha. Je restais scotché au mur.

" Riza ..."

Elle leva ses prunelles vers moi, et parut déconcertée par mon regard. Triste. Oui j'étais triste de la revoir dans de telles circonstances. Triste qu'elle soit mêlée à cette foutue guerre, et qu'elle risque sa peau.

" Pourquoi t'es-tu engagée ?" demandais-je.

Elle mit un moment à répondre.

" Pour te protéger."

Quoi ? Mais mais ... je voulais pas qu'elle me protège ! N'importe qui sauf elle ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de risquer sa vie pour moi.

" Tu plaisante ?" demandais-je ahuri.

" J'en ai l'air ?"

" Mais ... mais, mais ..."

" Pas de mais qui tienne. J'ai fait mon choix, tâche de l'accepter."

Et elle s'en alla. Je mis un long moment avant de regagner le camp. Riza évitait mon regard. Mais depuis ce jour-là, elle ne me quitta pas. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'en suis content ou pas. En tout cas, je faisais mon possible pour la protéger. C'était devenu ma hantise, et en même temps ma planche de salut. A tel point que j'en parla dans mon sommeil une fois. Et qu'elle l'entendit.

" Ma Riza ... doit protéger ma Riza ... la cacher ... faut pas qu'ils la trouvent..."

Riza se redressa en entendant ma voix. Je parlais doucement, mais elle m'entendit quand même. Lors de notre dernière mission, je l'avais en effet cachée sous des décombres, et lui avait demandé d'y rester. Nous avions des Ishbals à nos trousses.

" Flammes partout ... chaud, très chaud ... Riza, doit protéger Riza ... pas qu'ils me la prennent ... pas ma Riza."

Riza rampa jusqu'à moi, et murmura à mon oreille :

" Je suis là Roy. Tu m'as bien protégée, ne t'en fais pas. Il faut dormir maintenant."

" Riza ..." dis-je en tournant la tête vers elle, les yeux toujours clos.

" Chhhht. Continue de dormir." reprit Riza en me caressant la joue.

Je ne dis plus rien, et elle regagna sa couche. Le jour suivant, nous reprîmes notre sale boulot. Riza se comporta comme d'habitude, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu cette nuit-là. Moi aussi, d'une certaine manière. Plus ça allait, plus je setais que j'allais finir par craquer. Surtout aujourd'hui. Ce fut l'un des pires jours de toute ma vie. Il y en a eut deux, voilà le premier : nous devions attaquer un secteur assez difficile. Les Ishbals se terraient dans leur demeures. Je voyais mes collègues qui défonçaient les portes à coups de pieds, et j'entendais les coups de fusils ponctués des cris des victimes.

De mon côté, j'entrais dans une petite maison. Personne à priori. Et même s'il y avait quelqu'un, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu. Tout à coup, alors que j'entrais dans une salle à manger, enfin je crois, j'entendis le déclic d'une arme. Je me retournais rapide comme l'éclair, doigts prêts à claquer. Et me figea. Devant moi, à quelques pas se tenait un gosse. A genoux, un fusil à la main et tremblant comme une feuille. Je gardais obstinément les doigts levés, sans parvenir à me décider. Je n'eus pas à le faire. Le gosse prit peur et leva son arme.

Le claquement de doigts partit sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Je ne me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait que lorsque qu'il n'en resta rien. Je sortis de là en courant, tel un fou. Un enfant, je venais de tuer un enfant ! J'étais totalement désorienté, paniqué, perdu. Des cris me parvirent. Un détachement se retrouvait pris à partie par tout une troupe d'Ihsbal. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit à ce moment-là. Un coup de folie, probablement, dû au choc que je venais de subir. Toujours est-il que je me mis à hurler en me précipitant vers eux.

Surpris, les Ishbals furent stoppés dans leur élan, mes camarades se sauvèrent. Tant mieux pour eux, car parti comme j'étais je les aurais calcinés. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est eux que je visais. Mais ce furent les Ishbals qui encaissèrent mon désespoir. Une vague de feu qui consumma tout. Je tombais à genoux, épuisé.

Les soldats revinrent vers moi, et me félicitèrent. Un gradé me dit que je serais récompensé. C'est ça, remue donc le couteau dans la plaie. En revenant, Riza et Maes vinrent m'accueillir. Mon ami allait me féliciter mon initiative quand il remarqua mon air profondément choqué. Je tombais sur le sol comme une masse en m'exclamant :

" Un gosse ! J'ai tué un gosse ! A peine un adolescent ! Mais je suis qu'un monstre ! Tuez-moi par pitié ! Achevez-moi j'en peux plus !"

Sur ce je fondis en larmes.

* * *

Le deuxième jour le plus atroce se situa vers la fin de la guerre. Il y avait parmi nous un médecin, le docteur Marcoh. Un homme bon, si rares en ces jours noirs. Il avait paraît-il une arme destinée à nous faire remporter la guerre. Oh moi, du moment qu'on en finissait. Sauf que ... ça allait être pire que tout. Le docteur essaya bien de dissuader notre supérieur de l'utiliser, en vain. Kimblee était présent lui aussi. En train de se limer les ongles. Oh que je le hais ce type. Un vrai salopard. Marcoh fut forcé de révéler son arme.

En la découvrant je fronçais les sourcils. Un liquide rouge ? C'était ça qui allait mettre fin à la guerre ? Mais quand je vis le visage honteux de Marcoh, et le ravissement de Kimblee et Grand, je compris que ce truc devait être terrible. J'avais raison. Le soir-même, on fit route vers le dernier refuge des Ishbals. Un peu avant on nous avait donné des pierres rouges, montées en accesoires variés. J'avais une bague pour ma part.

Je levais la main qui la portait, par-dessus mon gant, et après une hésitation claqua des doigts. L'explosion qui en résulta me fit peur. C'était d'une puissance inimaginable. C'était quoi ce truc ? En tout cas, le bataillon des alchimistes a certainement fait plus de dégâts que tout le reste ce soir-là. Alors que je rentrais éreinté, me demandant comment est-ce que je pouvais conserver une once de santé mentale, je trouvais Marcoh et Grand en train de discuter avec deux médecins.

" Ah lieutenant-colonel Mustang, vous tombez bien." fit Grand.

Permettez-moi d'en douter. A la mention de mon grade, fameuse récompense, je sentis la nausée me prendre. Pour moi, c'était surtout une souillure, vu les circonstances dans lesquelles je l'avais reçue. Je m'avançais vers mon supérieur. Marcoh tentait vainement de le dissuader de faire quelque chose. Mais Grand ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'adressa aux médecins.

" Pour la dernière fois, cessez de soigner les Ishbals."

" Nous sommes médecins, et notre travail est de soigner les blessés quels qu'ils soient !" fit l'homme.

Je les connaissais ces deux-là, réalisais-je. Un charmant couple de médecins. En entendant la phrase de cet homme, je souris intérieurement, en me maudissant par là même. Eux ils avaient le courage de dire non à cette folie.

" Très bien. Mustang, abattez-les !"

" Oh non pitié ! Nous avons un enfant !" s'exclama la femme.

Moi j'eus l'impression de débarquer. Il me demandait de quoi ? Les tuer ? Il trouve qu'il n'y a pas encore assez de morts ?

" P-pardon ?" risquais-je.

" J'ai dit tuez-les c'est un ordre !" reprit Grand de sa voix terrible.

Le couple s'était rapproché, et le mari tenait sa femme dans ses bras. Enfin d'un bras seulement, l'autre était sur un cadre contenant la photo d'une fillette blonde.

" Vous attendez quoi Mustang ?" reprit mon supérieur.

Alors, lentement, l'air de ne pas en être conscient, je sortis mon arme que je braqua sur eux. Ils avaient peur. Moi, je tremblais. Du regard je les suppliais de me pardonner. Je déglutis. BAM BAM ! Deux coups, deux corps qui tombent.

Je n'entendis pas Marcoh parlementer avec Grand derrière. J'avais les yeux fixés sur ma dernière horreur. Le sang se répandait lentement. Ne me demandez pas comment je suis sorti de la bâtisse où ils se trouvaient. Ni comment j'y suis revenu le lendemain matin. La trace de sang était encore visible. Le cadre de la fillette était resté à terre, brisé et maculé de sang. Je pris la photo. L'enfant était blonde, comme son père, et très jeune. Elle souriait, et ça me fit atrocement mal au coeur.

Je venais de la priver de ses parents, de leur affection, de son affection. Des larmes tombèrent sur la photo. Je débouchais la bouteille que j'avais amenée, et commença lentement à la vider. Je n'étais pas un grand buveur d'alcool. Mais avoir constamment la trace de mon crime, d'un de mes crimes plutôt sous les yeux, fit que je ne fus pas complètement saoûl. La bouteille vide, je la laissa choir, contemplant la mare noire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas dit non hier ? J'aurais pu pourtant, j'aurais dû même.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai agi comme le derniers des salauds. J'ai obéi. Encore une fois, une fois de trop. Soudain, d'un geste vif je saisis mon arme et la plaça sous mon menton. Si je mourrais, ça rachèterait mes fautes. Le meurtre de tous ceux que j'avais tué serait vengé.

" Ne faites pas ça." fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais, pour découvrir Marcoh, deux valises dans les mains. Il me dit de ne pas m'en vouloir, que je n'avais fait que suivre les ordres. C'était la guerre, c'était comme ça. Puis il m'a demandé de rien dire au sujet de son départ. Il désertait ... j'ai gardé le silence. Personne ne m'a vu partir de là. La guerre se termina enfin, et nous allions rentrer à Central. Maes et Riza avaient survécu, moi aussi. Mais dans quel état.


	4. Les débuts à Central

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! Continuons notre voyage dans la mémoire de Mustang. Ce dernier arrive à Central, et fait connaissance avec sa fameuse équipe. Ce chapitre est assez court je dois dire.**

* * *

La guerre terminée, j'allais avec Maes prendre mes fonctions à Central. Riza serait dans la même équipe que moi, tandis que mon meilleur pote bossait aux renseignements. On se sépara à un angle de mur, en se souhaitant bonne chance. Puis je me dirigea vers ce qui serait mon bureau pour un bon bout de temps. Les membres de mon équipe se trouvait déjà là. Ils se mirent au garde-à-vous à mon entrée. 

" Repos messieurs-dame." dis-je en fermant la porte.

Je vins ensuite me planter devant eux, et leur demanda de se présenter. Le premier fut Vato Falman, ensuite Kain Fuery, puis Jean Havoc ( l'est immense ce gars ) et enfin Riza Hawkeye. Je me présentais à mon tour, puis discuta un petit moment avec eux, sur tout et rien. J'ai appris depuis que j'avais été le premier à leur montrer un peu d'intérêt autre que celui professionnel. Ce qui allait faciliter nos relations.

Ceci fait, on alla s'installer à nos bureau pour commencer à travailler. Riza m'apporta une pile impressionnante de dossiers. Je les regardais comme s'ils allaient me mordre, puis leva des yeux interrogateurs vers ma subordonnées.

" C'est votre travail du jour." dit-elle simplement.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis le reste de l'équipe sourire. Je devais afficher une mine comique. Aïe de la paperasse ! Déjà qu'à l'école j'aimais pas faire mes devoirs ... enfin il fallut bien s'y mettre. Je n'allais tout de même pas paresser dès le premier jour. Quoique ... lors de la pause, je vis Havoc draguer une jeune fille. Cette dernière me regarda, et je lui fit un signe assortit d'un sourire charmeur. Elle rougit illico.

Havoc se retourna et me regarda passer, l'air de se demander ce qui venait d'arriver. Eh bien ... il venait de perdre ses chances avec elle. Quand il ne fut plus dans les parages, je retournais la voir pour lui demander une visite guidée. Car je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps dans ce Q.G. Je n'en connaissais que le chemin qui mène à mon bureau, la salle d'examen des alchimistes et les dortoirs. La mignonne se fit un plaisir de me montrer les locaux, accrochée à mon bras sous le regard envieux de ses collègues féminines. Havoc nous vit passer, et il en fit tomber sa clope.

" Je rêve ! Il est là depuis ce matin et il drague déjà !" dit-il.

" Faut croire qu'y en a qui ont du succès." fit Breda tranquillement.

Lorsqu'on revint, Riza lança à ma compagne un regard à la faire rentrer sous terre. Ou en tout cas à lâcher mon bras. Sa réaction me surpris : était-elle jalouse ? Amusant.

Ma première journée se passa calmement, je terminais mes dossiers avec soulagement. J'avais mal au cou à force. Vers le milieu de la semaine arriva notre première mission ( yahou ). Il s'agissait de serrer une bande de trafiquants de je ne sais quoi. On se rendit à leur repaire, je donna l'assaut. J'avais prit Breda et Havoc avec moi, Riza les deux avec elle. Nous devions les prendre en tenailles.

Sauf que ça ne déroula pas comme prévu. Evidemment. Les bougres nous avaient vu venir, et nous souhaitèrent la bienvenue chez eux de façon ... métallique, je vois pas d'autres mots. Et bruyante aussi. Mes hommes répondirent de la même manière, du plomb en veux-tu en voilà. Tout à coup, alors que je les contournais pour les prendre à revers, je vis Havoc et Breda se faire mettre en joue par trois types. Ils ricanèrent, content de leur coup.

Si je ne réagissais pas, ils allaient se faire descendre. _Clac_ ! Un mur de feu les sépara. J'avisais ensuite un lustre en cercle au-dessus d'eux. Je fis sauter les liens qui l'accrochaient au mu, et il tomba sur les bandits. Ils se retrouvèrent coincés dedans et se débattirent.Ces deux-là hors de danger, je filais rejoindre les autres.

Je leur vins en aide de la même manière, et ils leur passèrent les menottes aux poignets.

" Lieutenant-colonel, c'est vous qui avez fait ça ?" demanda Havoc un peu plus tard.

" Quoi donc ?" demandais-je.

" Ben les flammes ! C'est de l'alchimie ?"

" Oui. Je suis alchimiste d'Etat, on me connaît sous le nom de Flame Alchemist." répondis-je.

Il émit un sifflement admiratif. Puis il me demanda d'expliquer comment je faisais. Je pliais la feuille que je venais de lire, et l'enflamma d'un claquement de doigts.

" Quoi c'est tout ?" demanda Jean.

" Oh ne vous y fiez pas. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. Ces gants sont fait dans une matière spéciale. Vous voyez ce cercle ? C'est ça plus que le frottement de mes doigts qui créent l'étincelle. Ensuite, je dois adjuster l'oxygène ambiant pour modeler mon attaque." expliquais-je.

Mon subordonné était impressionné. Tant mieux. Les autres entrèrent à ce moment-là.

" Au fait lieutenant-colonel, merci de nous avoir sauvé." fit Breda.

" Mais de rien. Je ne permets à personne de blesser mes hommes."

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis sourirent. Je n'avais pas dit ça pour les flatter, mais parce que c'était vrai. Je n'avais plus envie de voir les gens mourir sous mes yeux. J'avais donné pendant la guerre. Et puis, ils allaient sûrement m'être indispensable. L'un l'était déjà. En tout cas, nous nous en étions bien sortis pour notre première mission. J'envisageais de me reposer un brin, quand j'entendis une voix sèche que je reconnus à peine.

" M. Mustang, mettez-vous au travail !"

Je regardais vers ma droite, pour savoir qui m'avait apostrophé de la sorte. Hawkeye. Eh ben. Elle me lançait un regard obscur, qu'on pourrait qualifier de noir. Je la regardais, étonné par sa véhémence.

" Les dossiers ne vont pas se faire tout seuls, alors au boulot." reprit-elle.

" Oui bon, deux minutes." répondis-je.

" Non, tout de suite !" reprit-elle en faisant ce que je ne l'aurais jamais crue capable de faire.

Elle braqua une arme sur moi. J'en écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

" Dites, on rentre d'une mission là. Je peux quand même prendre cinq ..."

Je ne put finir ma phrase, car elle fut couverte par un déluge de balles. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Riza venait de dessiner ma silhouette sur le mur. Les coups de feu attirèrent notre supérieur. Il surprit Riza l'arme à la main, pointée sur moi.

" Hawkeye ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends !" s'exclama le général Hakuro.

Riza afficha un air affolé.

" Ce n'est rien. Elle me faisait une démonstration de son talent. J'ai perdu un pari que voulez-vous !" dis-je en souriant.

Hakuro me dévisagea, sceptique.

" Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est qu'un petit incident. Je m'en occcupe." repris-je d'un ton apaisant.

Hakuro sembla se satisfaire de cet argument, et partit. Riza me jeta un regard indéchiffrable, attendant son châtiment. Je lui rendit son regard, tout aussi impénétrable.

" A la fin du service, vous resterez Hawkeye. J'aurais à vous parler." dis-je après un long moment.

" Oui monsieur." dit-elle.

L'heure tourna, et quand ce fut celle de partir tout le monde se leva et adressa un encouragement à Riza. Cette dernière se leva, et vint se poser devant mon bureau, stoïque. Je la regarda un instant.

" Riza, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me tirer dessus ? Tu sais ce que tu risque ?" dis-je d'une voix calme.

" Je suis désolée monsieur. Ca ne se reproduira plus."répondit-elle.

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" repris-je.

" Parce que votre travail ne se fera pas tout seul. Si vous voulez gravir les échelons, il faut travailler. Beaucoup. Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous y aider, et il semble que vous ayez besoin d'une bonne motivation." expliqua-t-elle.

" Je te remercie de ton soutien. Mais fait quand même attention d'accord ?" soupirais-je.

" Oui lieutenant-colonel."

" Allez rentre chez toi."

Elle fit le salut, et s'en alla. Elle était restée distante tout le temps de la discussion. Et ça m'attristait. Où était passée la petite fleur de mon enfance, et qui me plaisait tant ? L'avais-je perdue par mon silence ? Je soupirais une fois de plus, me leva et rentra chez moi.

* * *

Chez elle, Riza était pensive. J'avais pris sa défense, et ne l'avait pas punie. En tout cas, elle avait réagi davantage par jalousie que pour me motiver. Jalousie parce qu'elle m'avait vu au bras d'une autre fille. 

" _Je l'aime toujours ... je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il m'a tutoyé tout à l'heure. Comme avant.. Je compte peut-être encore pour lui._" se dit-elle.

Riza sourit à cette pensée, et ferma les yeux. Le lendemain, tous ses collègues vinrent lui demander quelle était sa punition. Riza dit simplement qu'elle avait eu droit à un savon en bonne et due forme. Elle mentait, mais si elle leur disait qu'il ne s'était rien passé, elle saperait mon autorité et ce serait la pagaille. Je fis mon entrée à mon tour, et après les avoir salué m'installais au bureau. Riza vint comme la veille redécorer mon bureau.

" C'est gentil de vouloir combler ma solitude, mais je préfère le faire avec des êtres vivants." dis-je.

" Peut-être, mais ceux-là vous occuperont tout aussi bien et en plus ils sont fidèles." répliqua Riza.

" Ah ben flûte alors ! J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne le soient pas." souris-je.

Riza eut un fin sourire, très fin, limite un cheveu, et alla s'asseoir. Moi je regardais ces ... ces ... y'a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens, entassés là sur mon bureau. Des envahisseurs. Voilà c'était ça. Des squatteurs, des tapeurs d'incruste, des encombrants, je hais la paperasse. Je sentis un regard sur moi. Riza naturellement. Elle me guettait comme un prédateur guette sa proie. Brrrr.

J'eus alors un geste auquelle elle ne s'attendit pas du tout : je lui tirais la langue. Riza haussa les sourcils, puis se retint de rire. Dommage, elle est très mignonne comme ça. Ca me fit sourire à mon tour.

" _L'as pas tellement changé, le Mustang. Toujours aussi gamin. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime._" pensa-t-elle.

Allez, je m'y mets avant de voir la miss pointer son arme. Vivement la fin de la journée tiens.


	5. Les frères Elric

**Voilà sûrement ce qui a marqué un tournant dans la vie de Roy : l'arrivée des frères Elric. Mais ça n'a quand même pas dû être simple d'aller les voir, en raison de son passé ... merci bien pour les coms !**

* * *

Le temps a passé, les choses ont changées comme dirait l'amie Céline. J'ai acquis plus d'assurance, mes hommes me font confiance, vraiment confiance. Riza est toujours à mes côtés. Néanmoins, nos relations sont à présent purement professionnelles. Je crois que notre amitié d'antan n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Aussi, j'en fit mon deuil et décida tout naturellement d'aller voir ailleurs. Je devins rapidement le tombeur de Central, au grand dam d'Havoc qui désespérait d'avoir une copine. Sans le vouloir je lui faisais une sacrée concurrence. On me connaissait dans toute la caserne maintenant, en bien ou en mal.

Maes aussi a avancé, il travaillait toujours en sous-main pour moi, et grâce à lui je savais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir dans ce quartier gonflant. Pardon, général. Il s'est trouvé une fiancée au passage, et les noces sont pour bientôt. Maes rayonnait pire qu'un soleil, et me saoûlait avec sa copine quelque chose de mignon. Et Gracia par-ci, et Gracia par-là, et elle est merveilleuse, splendide, magnifique et j'en ai rien à foutre ... enfin. J'étais quand même content pour lui, et je l'enviais. Il a trouvé la femme parfaite, alors que moi, je papillonnais.

J'ai deux bras, et une fille différente y est pendue à chaque fois, et ça ne me convenait pas. Je faisait croire que si, je m'en vantais mais je mentais. La bonne, je pouvais pas l'avoir. Je ne pouvais plus l'avoir. J'ai trop attendu, et elle m'a filé entre les doigts. Enfin si on veut, elle était là mais dans une vitrine mieux scellée qu'un coffre-fort. Pis elle a avalé la clé en plus. C'est malin. Je pensais à ça chaque matin, quand j'arrivais. Puis je n'y pense plus, en tout cas j'essaie. Le courrier arriva. Y'a des lettres parfumées, je les mis de côté d'un air indifférent. Les autres, professionnelles, furent mises d'un autre côté.

Puis soudain, une lettre qui n'appartenait à aucune de ces deux catégories attira mon attention. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'ouvrit. Elle était écrite de la main d'un certain Edward Elric. Gné ? C'est un homme ? Y'a un homme qui m'écrit ? A moi ? Maieuuuuh ... c'est pas possible. Je suis pas ... enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je m'égarais là. En plus de tirer des conclusions hâtives. C'est que hormis mes supérieurs, aucun homme de l'extérieur ne m'a jamais écrit. Comprenez donc que je sois étonné.

Alors : gnagnagna 31 ans, m'en fous de ton âge, gnagnagna Resembool ... c'est quoi ça un gâteau ? Ah non, c'est le nom de son village. Blablabla, patati patata ... cherche mon père Hohenheim Elric. Une minute. Hohenheim Elric ? LE Hohenheim ? Le grand alchimiste ? Wow. Cette lettre commençait à m'intéresser. Il a fait pas mal de recherches intéressantes. Si je pouvais y jeter un coup d'oeil, ce serait sympathique. Ben y'a plus qu'à. Je remis la lettre dans son enveloppe, et la tourna. L'adresse figurait au dos. Je la posais sur un coin de mon bureau, et fourra celles qui sentaient bon ( ou mauvais, les femmes ont de ces goûts des fois ) dans un tiroir.

Riza remarqua qu'une seule était restée visible. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Une fille plus importante que les autres ? Elle avait intérêt à courir vite alors. Un peu plus tard, je lui demandais de venir un peu par là. Quand elle fut devant mon bureau, je lui expliquais en deux mots le contenu de cette lettre, et lui demanda de me réserver un billet pour Resembool. Riza acquiesça, et s'exécuta. Moi je parcourut la lettre des yeux pensif. J'étais curieux de le rencontrer cet Edward.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Riza me donna mon billet de train. Ma valoche était prête y'avait plus qu'à y aller. Je pris donc le train seul. Avant, j'avais repéré sur une carte où se situait ce village avec un nom de gâteau. Assez loin de Central quand même. Moi qui adorait les trains ben chuis ravi.

Je pris tout de même mon mal en patience, pas le choix d'un autre côté, et je me perdis dans mes pensées. De ce fait je ne vis pas le temps passer, et arrivais plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. En sortant sur le quai, j'entendis un grondement. AH NON ! Il n'allait pas pleuvoir tout de même ! Pourtant, les nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel semblaient dire que si. Chic. Je kiffe la pluie à donf. Bon, autant aller vite fait là-bas. Je posais ma valise dans une petite auberge, et une charette m'emena à l'adresse indiquée. Je remerciais mon chauffeur.

Puis je marchais vers la maison où vivait Edward Elric et son petit frère. Un écriteau attira soudain mon attention. Automails Rockbell. ROCKBELL ?! Oh mon dieu. Ce n'était quand même pas ... eux ! Je restais pétrifié devant ce panneau, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Soudain, je fis volte-face et parti en courant. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois dans ma chambre. Le réceptionniste m'a vu passer comme une fusée, et a dû se demander ce c'était que ce truc. Je me trouvais le dos à la porte, le souffle court et les lèvres tremblantes.

Vous parlez d'un hasard. Celui qui m'a écrit habitait près des Rockbell, ces gens que j'ai ... que j'ai dû ... oh mon dieu quel choc. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes passées à tenter de me reprendre ma respiration, j'ôtais mon manteau et me laissa tomber à plat ventre sur mon lit. Le passé vous rattrape toujours. C'est vrai. Si j'avais su, je crois que je ne serais pas venu. Je tournais la tête, et vit la lettre qui dépassait de mon manteau. Elric me demandait de l'aide, et tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire c'est partir en courant.

Je revois les mots qu'elle contient : _vous êtes notre seul espoir pour retrouver notre père parti depuis des années. S'il vous plaît aidez-nous._ Y'avait un détail qui clochait dans cette lettre. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais maintenant ça me paraissait évident. Ce style ... ne correspondait pas du tout à celui d'un adulte. Non, c'était plutôt celui d'un enfant. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes. Ce serait des gosses qui me demandaient de les aider à retrouver leur père ? Fallait que je voie ça. Mais pas ce soir. Je n'avais pas le courage de retourner là-bas.

* * *

Le jour suivant, armé de tout mon courage, je revins vers la maison Rockbell. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais, l'angoisse me serrait la poitrine, et les images de mon crime défilaient devant mes yeux. J'entendais les supplications de ces médecins, la voix rugissante de Grand, celle implorante de Marcoh et enfin les deux coups de feu que j'ai tiré. Des voix enfantines me parvinrent. Je vis alors trois enfants, deux blonds et un châtain jouer dehors, malgré la pluie qui menaçait. Il y avait une fillette parmi eux. Leur fille.

" _Rergade ce que t'as fait ! Cette petite n'a plus ses parents à cause de toi ! Tu as brisé sa vie._" fit une voix dans ma tête.

Je sentis une boule dans ma gorge. J'étouffais. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux, et l'une d'elles coula sur ma joue.

" Ha ... il commence à pleuvoir. Je devrais rentrer."

Et voilà. Une fois de plus j'ai abandonné. Je suis rentré à mon auberge, en ayant l'impression de sentir tous les regards braqués sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'on chuchotait dans mon dos :

" Regardez, c'est lui l'assassin. Celui qui a tué les Rockbell."

" Le meurtrier ... comment ose-t-il venir ici ?"

C'était le fruit de mon imagination bien sûr, les voix de ma conscience. Je tombais de nouveau sur mon lit, sur le dos cette fois. Les yeux rivés au plafonds, je ne pensais à rien. Au bon d'un long moment, une heure peut-être, je m'assis sur mon lit et me prit la tête entre les mains. Je ne pouvais pas y aller. Pas là-bas. J'appuyais mon menton sur mes mains croisées. Mes yeux trouvèrent encore cette lettre. C'était bien des enfants qui m'appelaient au secours.

" _Peut-être que ... si j'aidais ces deux-là à retrouver leur père ... ça rachèterait un peu ma faute._" pensais-je.

J'avais privé une petite fille de ses parents, le moins que je puisse faire, c'était d'en aider d'autres à en retrouver un. Cette fois c'était décidé, j'irais les aider. Et donc, après m'être forcé à avaler quelque chose, hésité un long moment encore, je sortis. La pluie tomba aussitôt, diluvienne. Ben tiens, filez-moi donc un coup de main là-haut. J'étais trempé comme une soupe, malgré mon imper et mon chapeau. Ca y est, j'étais de nouveau devant ces maisons. Je respirais et marchais vers celle des deux frères. Tout à coup, des lumières rouges éclairèrent les fenêtres.

Qu'est-ce que ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là-dedans ? De l'alchimie ? Mais ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes ! Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je vis soudaine une espère de grande ombre sortir en courant de la maison Elric, et foncer dans l'autre. Assez tergiversé, je devais en avoir le coeur net. J'allais voir d'abord dans la maison des gosses, savoir ce qu'ils avaient trafiqués. Une épouvantable odeur de sang m'accueillit.

" Woah ! Mais quelle horreur !" m'exclamais-je en me bouchant le nez.

Je pénétrais dans la maison, et remarqua des traces de sang sur le sol. Oh oh. Je les suivis, et arriva dans une pièce baignée de fumée. J'entendis une respiration rauque, difficile. Puis je la vis. Cette chose, le fruit de l'expérience des deux frères. Un immonde tas de chair qui gesticulait. Une transmutation humaine. Ces deux gamins avaient fait la pire chose au monde après la guerre. La chose me vit, et rampa vers moi. Je reculais instinctivement, apeuré, et sortit de la maison. Le tas de chair aussi. Je levais les doigts, prêt à me défendre.

La transmutation ratée s'éloigna, rampant et laissant du sang derrière elle que la pluie effaçait. Boouuuh ! Décidément c'est que j'appelle un voyage riche en émotions. En tout cas, maintenant c'était décidé. Il fallait que je les aide ces deux-là. Je frappais donc à la porte de la maison Rockbell. Une vieille dame très petite m'ouvrit, et demanda ce qu'un militaire venait faire par ici. Un enfant aux cheveux blonds comme de l'or était allongé sur un lit, un bras en moins. Une grande armure se tenait là aussi. Le petit frère ? Mais que faisait-il là-dedans ?

Il y avait également ... la petite. Je la reconnus tout de suite, j'avais vu sa photo. Elle avait juste les cheveux plus longs. Je déglutit, et sentit à nouveau la boule se former dans ma gorge. Je rassemblais tous mes efforts pour rester neutre. Puis je montrais la lettre que j'avais reçu. L'armure la reconnut, et parla avec une voix d'enfant. J'avais vu juste. Le deuxième enfant Elric se trouvait dans une armure. J'exposais les raisons de ma visite.

" Si ces enfants ont survécu à une transmutation humaine, ils deviennent plus intéressants que leur père." dis-je en regardant l'enfant inconscient.

Il avait l'air si innocent comme ça ...et la vie l'avait déjà durement frappé. J'étais sûr que ce gosse ferait de grandes choses. Je le sentais. Il fallait qu'il vienne à Central. La vieille dame me dit qu'elle avait déjà perdu des enfants, et qu'elle voulait maintenant qu'on les laisse en paix. Hm. Je décidais de repartir.

" Je suis le Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. Si ces enfants décident de venir, je serais là pour les accueillir et veiller sur eux." dis-je en montrant ma montre en argent.

Je les laissais là, perdu dans leur pensées. Je fut soulagé d'être arrivé leur parler, mais coupable de ne pas avoir eu le courage de venir avant qu'ils ne fassent cette grosse bêtise. J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'ils allaient venir. Je retournais à ma chambre, et y resta jusqu'au lendemain, jour de mon départ. Quand je revins à Central, Maes me demanda comment ça c'était passé.

" Mal. Ces enfants, car c'en était, on fait une sacrée bourde. Sans parler du fait que mon passé m'a rattrapé là-bas." soupirais-je, le bras sur les yeux.

Maes fronça les sourcils, sans bien comprendre de quoi je parlais. Toutefois il n'en demanda pas plus, sachant très bien que je ne parlerais que quand j'en aurais envie. Je laissais tomber mon bras, les yeux rivés au plafond.

" Tu es pénible Roy." fit Maes.

" Comment ça ?" demandais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

" Avant, j'arrivais clairement à voir ce qui se passait en toi. Maintenant j'ai vraiment du mal. T'as fait une mauvaise rencontre dans ce village ?"dit-il.

" On peut dire ça."

" T'as un vu un fantôme ?" plaisanta-t-il.

" Sa descendance et son ascendance en tout cas." répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Maes me regarda en se demandant si j'allais bien. J'allais pas très bien en effet. Je me décidais enfin à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il afficha une moue expressive, montrant qu'il comprenait que ça avait dû être très dur pour moi d'aller voir la famille de ceux que j'avais tué.

" Eh ben mon pauvre ! Et tu crois qu'ils vont venir ?" interrogea-t-il.

" Je l'espère Maes. Je l'espère de toute mon âme. Je sais qu'il va leur falloir du temps pour se remettre de leurs blessures. Tant physiques que morales."

Surtout que les dernières, on ne s'en remettait jamais vraiment. Je me décidais à me lever de ma chaise, et à retrouner à mon bureau avant que Riza ne vienne me cueillir. En me voyant arriver en retard, elle ne dit rien curieusement. Je lui jetais un regard étonné. Je crois ... qu'elle a compris que je n'allais pas bien. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Une sorte de compassion, de compréhension. Je lui retournait un regard de reconnaissance, et allait m'asseoir pour me mettre au travail.


	6. Des enfants alchimistes

**Voilà l'arrivée d'Edward à Central. Il vient pour passer son examen. La rencontre entre Roy et sa tête de Turc préférée, c'est maintenant ! Merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Un an. Ca fait déjà un an que je suis allé voir Edward. Comme le temps passe vite. La veille, le gamin m'a fait savoir qu'il arrivait. Il me confirmera ça en me donnant un coup de biniou. Quel âge il a maintenant au fait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat de l'histoire. Nous avons reçu également une nouvelle un peu inquiétante : selon nos sources, un groupe de terroristes se préparait à attaquer un train. Le téléphone me distraya un moment : je décrochais, c'est Edward. Il est nerveux le pauvre :

" Je sommes Edward Elric, je vais prendre le prochain train."

" Sommes ? Pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux. Je vois le train dont vous parlez. Oh mais attendez, il doit y en avoir un autre avant."

" Oui mais il est prêt à partir." répondit mon futur bouc émissaire.

" Montez dans ce train, vite !" ordonnais-je d'un ton un peu sec.

Il me raccrocha presque au pif. Moi je reposais le combiné en souriant. C'était l'occasion de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre ce petit. Hughes aussi faisait partie du voyage. Je lui avais donné la description d'Edward, pour autant que je m'en souvienne. Tiens, revoilà le téléphon qui son Gaston. Gnnnn ... c'est Maes, qui me gave avec sa bonne femme enceinte. Bon d'accord, nous le faisions exprès au cas où la ligne serait sur écoute. Si c'est le cas, je plains les écouteurs.

" Je sais Maes, tu me la déjà dit cent fois ! Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?" dis-je d'un ton impatient.

" Ben chais pas moi ! Mais c'est compliqué quand même." répondit mon meilleur pote.

" Eh oui que veux-tu, la vie c'est comme un zizi : parfois c'est dur." soupirais-je.

Le rire de Maes me parvint. Comme je levais les yeux vers Riza en train de feuilleter un rapport, je m'aperçus qu'elle rougissait. Oh. L'aurais-je choquée par hasard ? Hughes reprit la conversation, et je frottais mes doigts gantés, créant une étincelle. Havoc se plaqua au mur. L'a raison, depuis le temps qu'il me connaissait il savait de quoi j'étais capable.

" Un de ces jours, je trouverais comment te griller les oreilles à distance !" menaçais-je.

" Mais en attendant, commence par te trouver une femme." répliqua Hughes.

Ca, ça avait le don de m'énerver. J'en veux pas de femme ! La seule que je veuille n'est pas disponible ! Je raccrochais le téléphone avec violence, et le regardais comme si c'était de sa faute.

" Colonel, n'abîmez pas le matériel de l'armée." fit Riza en passant.

Et abîmer les soldats gonflants c'est permis ? Naturellement, Maes rappela aussitôt. Je m'étonne de jouer aussi bien la comédie. Surtout que c'est très inspiré de la réalité. Maes est vraiment pénible quand il s'y mets.

" Je fais quoi si le bébé arrive ?" qu'il me demanda.

Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un expert en la matière moi ? Je suis lieutenant-colonel pas gynéco ! J'entendis tout à coup la voix de Riza dans le téléphone. J'hausse un sourcil, surpris de l'entendre, puis je tourne la tête vers elle. Elle hurla à Maes que les bébés ne viennent pas au monde à cinq mois de grossesse. Si elle le dit ... j'y connais que dalle moi. Après quoi, c'est elle qui raccroche au nez de Hughes.

" Merci beaucoup Riza. Euh sous-lieutenant Hawkeye."

Flûte et trompette, son prénom m'a échappé. Elle afficha un sourire un coin :

" De rien."

Jean de son côté, me fit savoir que la ligne n'était pas sur écoute. J'en informais Hughes, qui bien sûr a reprit contact avec nous. D'après lui, il y a plus de passagers que prévu. J'en étais sûr. Le général Hakuro et sa famille revenaient de vacances, et on avait des terroristes dans la coursive. Soudain, j'entendis des coups de feu à l'autre bout du fil.

" Hughes ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'entends ? Maes, réponds !" m'exclamais-je.

Mais seule la tonalité daigna me répondre. J'avais beau paraître sûr de moi, je n'étais pas tranquille. Mon meilleur ami et deux enfants innocents étaient dans ce train. Sans parler des passagers. Alors que Riza demandait s'il s'agissait des terroristes, le téléphone se manifesta de nouveau. C'était bien le chef des terroristes, un certain Bard je crois. Il demandais à ce qu'on libère des amis à lui retenus en prison. Oh ben y'a pas de problème mon gars ! Tu veux pas qu'on te livre une pizza pendant qu'on y est ? Pis après on aura qu'à tous aller boire un pot, histoire de célébrer tout ça.

Je fis celui qui n'était au courant de rien. Surtout, je demandais que personne ne soit tué. Sur quoi l'autre abruti me raccrocha au nez. Riza dit qu'on avait le rapport sur cette affaire. Si jamais Hakuro le découvrait, nous étions mal.

" Ce n'est rien, un petit incident à gérer. De toute façons j'ai déjà pris des mesures." annonçais-je.

Je pensais que les mesures étaient bien petites. Mwarf, je suis quand même méchant avec ce pauvre gosse. Mais bon, j'étais sûr qu'Ed et son frangin sauraient gérer la situation. Et puis Maes était là. Bref y'avait plus qu'à patienter et à aller les ceuillir à l'arrivée. Riza me prit à part.

" Vous êtes sûr que vous savez ce que vous faites ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Mais oui. Tout se passera bien vous verrez. Bon, je vais peut-être appeler cette fille qui bosse à la librairie moi."

Oh l'erreur. Aussitôt j'entendis le déclic d'une arme. Allez Roy, on repose gentiment le combiné. Là, c'est bien. Du même coup, l'arme rentra à la niche, et son maître avec. Fuuiii. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi ça la mets autant en rogne que je passe un coup de fil ou deux en dehors du Q.G. A chaque fois, elle prétends que je ne dois pas utiliser le matos de l'armée à des fins persos. Mais j'en viens à me demander si c'est pas un argument bidon. Alors Hawkeye, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

* * *

J'observe ma précieuse subordonnée. Rien, elle était plus impassible qu'une statue. C'est pas possible. J'ai très bien vu qu'elle était devenue la belle jeune femme qu'elle promettait de devenir. Et pourtant, elle avait l'air si ... gelée. Ses traits étaient sévères, dénués de chaleur. Heureusement que je la connaissais bien. Je savais que Riza était une gentille fille. Mais fallait la connaître, et je devais bien avouer que son aspect en refroidissait plus d'un. Quand je pensais à l'adolescente timide que j'avais connue, j'avais peine à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

" Vous voulez ma photo, monsieur ?" lança Riza, qui s'était rendue compte que je l'observais.

" Qui sait." souris-je.

Riza releva la tête, et me regarda bizarrement. Moi je regardais derrière moi, c'est-à-dire le mur, comme si c'était lui qui venait de parler. Jean dit qu'on devrait peut-être aller à la gare, le train n'allait pas tarder à arriver. On s'y rendit donc escortés qu'une vingtaine de soldats. Le train arriva en même temps que nous. Les terroristes en sortirent, tous ligotés qu'on aurait dit des spaghettis. Moi, Hawkeye et Havoc on s'avança vers le meneur du groupe.

" Ne tuer personne. Je vois que vous avez obéi, même si c'était à contrecoeur." fis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Le gars sourit à son tour, puis sauta brusquement en l'air, comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Moi je levais une main, et lui souhaita la bienvenue à Central façon Mustang. Il y eut une forte détonnation, et le type retomba à genoux, les vêtements calcinés et fumant. Impressionnant, néanmoins j'avais fait attention. Il souffrait mais les blessures n'étaient pas importantes. Tout à coup, j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller. Je tournais la tête pour découvrir Edward Elric.

Quand je disais que les mesures étaient petites ! Il a grandi au moins ? En tout cas, il avait compris que je l'avais un peu manipulé et était un brin en rogne.

Mais je lui dis calmement que grâce à ça il allait pouvoir passer l'examen. Ca lui cloua le bec au mioche. Ce à quoi il répondit qu'un peu qu'il allait le passer. Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais. Hughes était là, et repartit avec nous. Il me raconta comment Ed avait neutralisé les terroristes pratiquement à lui tout seul. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

" Mais tu es blessé !" remarquais-je.

" Bah c'est rien, une égratignure." dit-il.

Cette affaire réglée, il fallait s'occuper de l'examen d'Ed et Al. Je connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait leur apprendre beaucoup. C'était un alchimiste d'Etat nommé Shou Tucker. Sa spécialité était la bio-alchimie. J'emenais les enfants rencontrer cet homme. Sur le trajet, je leur parlais un peu de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait.

" Une chimère parlante ?" s'exclamèrent-ils.

" Oui. Elle n'a dit que trois mots, mais c'était très clair : je veux mourir. Mais enfin, il a remporté son examen haut la main avec ça." répondis-je.

Ca y est, nous étions arrivés à son domicile. Pff, je trouve ça ridicule d'habiter dans une si grande maison quand on est que deux. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais pourquoi ils restent au portail ces gosses ? Elle est là l'entrée ! Soudain, un gros truc blanc fonça sur Edward et l'écrasa. Il s'avéra que c'était un chien, appelé Alexander. Je retins un éclat de rire devant la scène. Il n'y avait que sur le blond que le chien aurait pu sauter. Tout simplement parce que c'était le plus facile à renverser. Tucker, ou plutôt sa fille, ouvrit la porte. On aida Ed à se remettre de cet accueil pour le moins pesant, et on entra.

J'expliquais à Tucker le motif de notre visite. Ce qui nous amena à un sujet délicat : la raison pour laquelle Ed voulait passer le concours. Il lui montra lui-même pourquoi. J'ajoutais qu'il était impératif que Shou garde le silence là-dessus. Les derniers détails mis au point je quittais la demeure de l'alchimiste Tisseur de Vie. La petite Nina jouait avec son chien. Elle vint droit vers moi.

" Tu pars sans les autres monsieur ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. Ils vont habiter chez toi pendant un moment." répondis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur.

" C'est vrai ? Chic alors ! J'ai deux grands frères ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Et à ma grande surprise elle me serra contre elle et me fit une bise.

" Au revoir monsieur !" dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle est affectueuse cette enfant. Je me relevais avec un sourire et rentrais. Le jour de l'examen approchait à grands pas. Entre-temps, Maes trouva le moyen de me casser les oreilles.

" Chuis papa chuis papa ! Elysia est née aujourd'hui !" s'exclama-t-il.

" Ah ouais ? Ben félicitations mon vieux !" souris-je.

" Merci ! T'es libre ce soir, je voudrais aller fêter ça avec les collègues."

" Bien sûr."

Et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva tous dans un petit resto sympa, pour célébrer la naissance de la fille de Hughes. Il rayonnait tellement qu'on se dit que nous aurions dû prévoir des lunettes de soleil. Son bonheur ne me rappelait que trop le vide de ma propre existence. Je jetais un regard en biais à Riza. Elle était à croquer ce soir. Quand nous l'avons vu arriver avec les autres, on l'a à peine reconnue. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire qui mettait tout son corps en valeur

" Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais venir en uniforme ?" nous dit-elle en arrivant.

Certes, mais on ne pensait pas non plus qu'elle serait aussi mignonne. Bref, tout ça pour dire que nous passâmes une excellente soirée. Deux jours plus tard arriva l'examen des alchimistes d'Etat. En voyant Edward assis dans les gradins, j'eus l'impression de me voir. Ca me semblait tellement loin tout ça. La session commença, et tous les candidats piquèrent du nez sur leur feuille. Les résultats m'apportèrent une certaine surprise.

" Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que le plus jeune réussirait aussi." annonçais-je en refermant le dossier.

Vu qu' Alphonse était une armure vide, c'était problématique. S'il passait l'entretien, on pourrait découvrir ce qu'il était. Et là, à lui la peur. Je pris donc la décision de lui conseiller d'arrêter là. Naturellement, Al n'était pas d'accord. Et je le comprenais, puisqu'il avait réussi, pourquoi s'arrêter. Mais Ed partageait mon opinion. Il ne leur fallait qu'un seul alchimiste d'Etat. Il parvint à convaincre son petit frère, et n'eut plus qu'à se préparer pour l'entretien. Auquel je devais assister.

Cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui me trouvais dans le noir. Edward ne savait pas que j'étais là. Il put s'asseoir sans faire tomber la chaise, qui n'avait toujours que trois pieds. On lui posa la même question qu'à moi, des années plus tôt : pourquoi souhaitez-vous devenir alchimiste. Ed répondit qu'il l'avait promis à quelqu'un.

Bonne réponse petit. Il m'étonna par la maturité dont il fit preuve en cet instant-là. En tout cas, il réussi très bien son entretien. Restait la partie pratique. J'étais curieux de le voir à l'oeuvre. Un des candidats transmutat une immense tour en pierre. Pas mal, mais il ne pouvait plus se relever. Un autre s'avança et fit un ballon.

Mouais bof. Le ballon alla tout à coup percuter le sommet de la tour, et la fit s'écrouler. Ca tournait au vinaigre ce bazar. Aussi sec j'enfilais un gant, prêt à pulvériser le maximum de pierres. Mais Ed s'était déjà élancé. Que comptait-il faire ? On entendit un claquement de mains. Il les posa au sol, et une lumière intense envahit l'aire d'examen. Puis ce fut une pluie de pétales. Il avait transmuté la tour et le ballon en une gigantesque couronne de fleurs. Et sans cercle s'il vous plaît. J'étais fier de mon petit protégé.

Edward fut naturellement reçu à l'examen. Il n'en revenait pas d'être arrivé à transmuter sans cercle. Très impressionnant je dois dire. Être alchimiste d'Etat à douze ans, c'était pas donné à tout le monde. Me demande quel surnom il va recevoir. Bof on verra ça plus tard, laissons-le savourer sa victoire.


	7. Promotion

**Tout le monde le sait, Riza Hawkeye est un modèle de discipline. Pas un seul faux pas de travers. Jamais. Vraiment ? **

**Riza : wô qu'est-ce que t'as fait toi encore ? **

**Moi : weuh rien. Je me contente de faire remonter des souvenirs. Et celui-là je le trouve rigolo.**

**Riza : ...**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le général Hakuro est venu me voir. Il paraît que je suis promu. Eh ouais je passe un rang au-dessus. Sauf que le vioque m'envoie dans l'Est. Bon c'est une promotion ou une rétrogradation ?

" C'est bien une promotion, colonel Mustang. Et sous-lieutenant Hawkeye passe premier lieutenant par là même." répondit Hakuro.

Wô une double promotion ! Colonel ... déjà ... quand notre supérieur s'en fut, je me tournais vers Riza :

" Va falloir fêter ça ! Vous êtes dispo ce soir ?" lançais-je enthousiaste.

" Euh ... vous savez, les militaires ne sont pas très bien vus dans l'Est." éluda-t-elle.

" Pas de problème. Nous avons un alchimiste d'Etat sous la main, on va l'y envoyer faire le ménage." répondis-je.

Riza haussa un sourcil. Qu'étais-je encore allé inventer dans mon esprit tordu du dedans de l'intérieur de moi-même ? Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Le temps que je mette ça sur papier ... Edward entra, pour sa première mission. Je lui expliquais qu'il allait devoir faire une petite inspection dans une mine d'East City.

Ce n'était pas compliqué comme boulot. Ed accepta, et alla se préparer au voyage. Riza me regarda puis demanda :

" Pourquoi l'envoyer là-bas ?"

" Pour qu'il fasse justice. Alors, vous êtes libre ce soir oui ou non ? Nous avons une double promotion à fêter."

Riza rougit, puis finalement accepta. Yes ! Je lui dis que je passerais la prendre vers ... disons huit heures. J'attendis la fin de la journée, en dissimulant tant bien que mal mon impatience. Je bossais comme un taré histoire de pouvoir partir à l'heure. Je m'en allois le premier, suivi par ma subordonnée peu aprois. Bon, pour ce premier rendez-vous, car c'en était un du moins pour moi, on allait faire simple mais chic. Un pantalon noir et une chemise bordeau feraient l'affaire.

Un chtit bouquet de fleur, et j'allais pouvoir y aller. Riza fut surprise que je lui offre des fleurs, mais touchée si j'en juge par son sourire. Elle me fit entrer le temps de les mettre dans un vase. Qu'elle était belle !

Elle avait mit une robe bleue, des chaussures à talons qui mettaient ses jambes en valeur et laissé ses cheveux flotter sur ses épaules. Je lui souris quand elle revint, et on se rendit dans un petit restaurant sympa. On commença par commander l'apéritif. Je vis que Riza n'y connnaissait rien en alcool, car elle choisit quelque chose d'assez fort. Elle tremblait un peu, était-elle nerveuse ?

Pour la détendre, je décidais de commencer la conversation :

" Alors, êtes-vous contente de cette promotion, Riza ?"

" Tout à fait colonel." répondit-elle.

Bruit de verre qui se casse en fonds. Elle a oublié mon prénom ou quoi ?

" Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom vous savez. On n'est plus en service." fis-je remarquer.

" En ... entendu, Roy."

Ah quand même ! Si je pouvais arriver à la convaincre de me tutoyer maintenant.

" C'est surtout vous qui devez être content. Colonel si vite, ça va faire des jaloux." reprit-elle.

" Tant pis pour eux. Moi j'ai fait mon boulot c'est tout. Mais c'est grâce à toi." dis-je.

" De rien." rosit-elle.

Le serveur interrompit notre conversation, et déposa nos verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Je vis avec stupeur Riza s'enfiler son apéritif presque d'un trait. Wô douchamin ma cocotte ! La cocotte toussa à s'en arracher la glotte.

" Ca va aller ?" demandais-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

" Oui kof ... c'est fort ce truc ! Touss !" dit-elle.

Sans blague ? Heureusement qu'elle s'appelle Hawkeye ! Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et visiblement la bouche en feu. Ah la la la. Moi je bus mon vin tranquilos. Riza se remettait tant bien que mal de son expérience arrachage de tronche. Espérons que ça l'aura calmée. Tu parles Charles, j'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

" Au fait, vous faites quoi le soir ?" demandais-je.

" Rien de spécial. Vous en revanche, vous avez un planning bien rempli." répondit-elle.

Petite allusion à peine voilée sur mes nombreuses conquêtes. Sur ce elle but d'un trait le reste de son apéritif. Oo. Bon, changeons de sujet. Son verre était. vide mais je le sentais pas quand même. Avant de reparler, j'attendis qu'elle dégage ses voies respiratoires. C'est bon ?

" Et vous vous n'avez personne ?" demandais-je d'un ton neutre.

" Nan. Pas que ça à faire."

C'est moi ou l'alcool lui monte déjà à la cafetière ? Hé ! Mais c'est qu'elle me pique mon pinard ! Riza se servit un plein verre. Euuh ... je devrais peut-être l'empêcher de boire là, non ? Elle but une bonne gorgée sous mes yeux ébahis.

" Et vous ? Z'êtes avec qui en ce moment ?" demanda-t-elle en reposant son verre.

" Vous il me semble." répondis-je.

Elle sourit, et dit qu'elle trouvait ça amusant. Le pire c'est que j'étais sérieux en plus. Le repas arriva, ce qui devrait la détourner de l'alcool. On commença à manger tranquillement. Je devais trouver un autre sujet de conversation, autrement ça allait tourner au fiasco.

" Au fait, vous avez eu l'occasion de voir la petite à Maes ?" demandais-je.

" Pas besoin, avec toutes ces photos ! Et vous ?"

" Oui, je suis son tonton paraît-il. Hughes a décidé ça comme ça."

" Ca vous déplaît ?" demanda Riza.

" Non du tout. Je préfère la voir en vrai."

" Vous la trouvez plus mignonne comme ça ?"

" Moins pénible que sur papier glacé en tout cas."

Riza oublia son vin cinq minutes. Cinq minutes seulement, car une vieille connaissance s'arrêta à notre table.

" Roy ! Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici." fit une voix féminine.

Aïe. Pas bon ça.

" Johanna, comment va-tu ?" dis-je d'un ton neutre.

" Bien. Tu es accompagné évidemment. Profitez-en bien mademoiselle."

Aïe aïe aïe. Riza baissa la tête, l'autre s'en alla, laissant un silence gêné. Je la regardais, guettant sa réaction avec appréhension. Riza attrapa son verre, et le finit. Après quoi elle voulut se resservir. Mais je posais une main sur le verre.

" Riza, ne bois pas autant que tu va être malade." dis-je d'une voix apaisante.

Elle répondit par un regard à faire fondre la banquise. Valait mieux que j'ôte ma main moi. Riza remplit son verre, et le vida à moitié.

" Ecoute ... tu ne devrais pas tenir compte de ce qu'a dit cette fille, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça ! Elle ne sait pas qui tu es." repris-je.

Re-gloup. Elle va être complètement bourrée. Et j'en ai pas vraiment envie. Je tentais bien de la dissuader de boire, allant même jusqu'à confisquer la bouteille.

" Jette un oeil sous la table." lança-t-elle.

Je me baissais, écartais la nappe et découvris qu'elle braquais son arme sur moi. Plus précisément sur mon point le plus sensible. Wheulà.

" Riza, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être saoûle ?" tentais-je.

" Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes pas en servcie, et donc je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi." rétorqua-t-elle.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle me tutoyait, la mauvaise c'était qu'elle était en colère. Riza me demanda pour la dernière fois de poser la bouteille sur la table. Elle ne plaisantait pas. Je choisis de lui obéir, pas la peine de faire un scandale. Elle s'en saisit et se servit ne nouvelle rasade. Je repris mon repas, mais le coeur n'y était plus. Riza ne me prenait que pour un coureur de jupon sans coeur. Bon, c'était pas complètement faux mais venant d'elle c'était différent.

Ca faisait mal. Je voyais bien qu'elle en souffrait. Comment réparer ça ?

" Riza, je t'en supplie écoute-moi : ce genre de fille ne doit surtout pas te faire sentir inférieure. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, je suis très bien placée pour le savoir. Regarde-la : elle n'a que son physique à offrir. Le genre de chose qui ne dure pas. Toi, tu peux donner ta gentillesse, un soutien sans faille et inconditionnel, de même qu'une grande loyauté. En plus tu es courageuse, très intelligente, et tu sais toujours garder ton sang-froid. Crois-moi tu vaux cent fois mieux qu'elle." dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle eut l'air d'avoir compris le message, car elle sourit. Ouf, je crois que ça va mieux.Après le dîner, je choisis de l'emener danser. Mouais, à la réflexion je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Car une fois là-bas, elle continue à boire ! Bon, c'est plus gai mais quand même !

" Riza, tu as bu combien de verres ?" demandais-je en la rejoignant au comptoir.

" Depuis quaaaaand ?"

" Depuis que t'es là."

" Oh bé cht'en sais moué !" répondit-elle avec un large geste du bras.

Ouais. Suffisamment en tout cas pour être beurrée. Je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Riza rigola bêtement quand on nous bouscula, et on parvint à sortir. La miss tanguait dans la rue.

" C'tait marrant cette gnoirée gnihihi !" commenta-t-elle.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant, je t'avais prévenue." dis-je mécontent.

" Roooh si on peut pu rigoler."

" On peut rire sans alcool tu sais. Tention au réverbère !"

Riza s'y aggripa avec les deux bras, et glissa un peu.

" Ben mgnon pote ! 'reusement qu'y des vérerbères dans l'coin." dit-elle.

Je le remis debout.

" Woouh on me gnerre ben fort, monchieur le colognel." reprit Riza en souriant niaisement.

" C'est pour éviter que tu parte à dame." répondis-je.

" Wai ! On dit za ! Hic !"

On poursuivit notre chemin, j'avais prévu de rentrer à pieds, je n'ai eu que des mauvaises idées ce soir. Riza se mit à chanter. C'est amusant, elle chantait une chanson cochonne entrecoupée de hoquets. Ne pas rigoler, surtout ne pas rire sinon je risque de la lâcher et elle pourrait bien se tauler.

" Lalalalala HIC !"

" Tiens bon Riza on y est presque." dis-je en luttant pour conserver mon sérieux.

" Où za ?"

" Chez toi."

" Ah bon. Zi tu le dis, z'est que c'est vrai. Hoc ! T'a toujours raison twa. Pour za que t'es zupérieur, paske t'es hic ! intellignent."

Oui enfin ... je ne l'ai pas trop été de t'avoir te laisser te saoûler. Bon, nous étions devant sa porte, et il fallait l'ouvrir. Elle fit tomber les clés, et je la lâcha dix secondes le temps de les ramasser. Sans appui, Riza fonça droit devant et tomba dans les plantes qui bordait sa maison.

" Riza ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?" demandais-je en me précipitant.

" Huuuu naon ! Huic !"

Je la relevais, et la porta dans mes bras. Il fallut bien que je la pose pour ouvrir.

" Hmmmm ! J'te quitterais zamais Roy. T'es trop meugnon." dit-elle la tête sur mon épaule.

Je souris, et la reprit dans mes bras. La chambre c'est par où ? Je dut explorer la maison, faisant rire Riza chaque fois que je me trompais. Enfin je trouvais la bonne pièce. Je la déposais doucement sur son lit, et constata qu'elle ne voulait pas me lâcher.

" Veut pas te quitter mon Roy !" gémit-elle en s'accrochant à mon cou.

" Bien sûr, je vais simplement rentrer chez moi." répondis-je avec douceur.

Riza gémit de nouveau, et me tira vers elle. Je parvins à m'asseoir, et elle se pelotonna contre moi. Je lui caressa la tête, pensif.

" Dis Woy ..."

" Oui ?"

" Tu va pas mourir hein ?"

Oo ! C'que c'est que cette question ?

" Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?"

" Paske que je veux pas tu meure. J'tiens trop à twa. Si j'te perd, je serais hoooorriblement malheureuse." avoua-t-elle.

Je souris tendrement. Je la pensais pas si touchante.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Riza. Tu va devoir me supporter encore longtemps."

Elle gloussa, puis leva son joli visage vers moi.

" Embrasse-moi." dit-elle.

Houlà. Je rougis sur le coup.

" Tu es ivre Riza. Le mieux que tu puisse faire, c'est prendre un peu d'aspirine et te coucher." répondis-je.

" Mais veux un bisou !"

" Non. Je vais aller te chercher un cachet d'aspirine. Ne bouge pas je reviens."

Elle se mit à bouder comme une enfant. Trop mignon. Je trouvais la cuisine, l'aspirine, en mit deux dans un verre et revins la voir. Je m'assis près d'elle et lui tendis le verre.

" Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi ?" reprit-elle d'une voix d'enfant.

" Comment ça ?" questionnais-je.

" Tu veux même pô m'embrasser."

" Parce que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Et que tu me trufferais de plomb le lendemain."

" Nan c'est paske tu m'aime pô."

Elle finit son verre et me le rendis. Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

" Ca va mieux comme ça ?" demandais-je.

" Bof." bouda Riza.

" Allez couche-toi !" ris-je.

Riza continuait à bouder quand je revins de la cuisine, où j'avais posé le verre. Je lui souris avec tendresse, et m'approcha d'elle. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit, contente.

" Allez au dodo maintenant. T'as de la chance que ce soit le week-end, tu va en avoir besoin pour te remettre de ta cuite." dis-je à mi-voix.

Riza me rendit mon baiser, et je décidais de la laisser. Cette soirée n'aura pas été si mauvaise en fin de compte.

* * *

**Riza : nan je rêve ! Pas ça ! Non mais tu te rends compte de la honte que tu me fous là Serleena ?**

**Moi : bé t'avais qu'à pas boire autant. Et au moins maintenant t'es comme tout le monde : imparfaite. C'est rassurant.**

**Riza : surtout honteux.**

**Moi : mais non. Je suis sûre que les lecteurs ont aimé. N'est-ce pas ? **


	8. Le combat

**Allez je continue ma fic. Cette fois, on aborde le fameux combat entre Ed et Roy. Une scène géniale à mon avis, certainement plus que mon chapitre. Enfin merci pour les coms et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voilà trois ans que le FullMetal a intégré mon équipe. Ce gosse n'avait de cesse de m'étonner. Il était aussi efficace que mon équipe réunie. Et depuis trois piges qu'il était là, sa persévérance n'avait pas vacillé d'un millimètre. Un grand cri me fit soudain sursauter. On aurait dit la voix de Breda. C'est la première fois qu'il hurle, et il a du coffre. J'irais voir un peu plus tard ce qui se passe. On frappa soudain à ma porte, et mon petit protégé fit son entrée. J'étais content de le voir, et soulagé de le savoir intact.

Car ce petit est bagarreur, et il sait très bien se défendre. Il me salua, et vint me remettre son rapport. C'était un peu inutile à vrai dire. Les échos de ses exploits me sont parvenus. Toutefois, j'avais envie d'avoir des détails. Je fis donc des commentaires au fur et à mesure de ma lecture. Mais Edward était un peu distrait. Un problème ? J'espérais que non. Tiens, voilà l'épisode où le FullMetal a affronté Psirène.

" Est-ce vrai qu'elle aussi mignonne qu'on le dit sous son masque ?" demandais-je en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Pour toute réponse, mon protégé rougit. Oh tiens ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre elle et lui ? Ed bougonna que je savais tout ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'il était content qu'on ait cette discussion. Je soupirais, me levais et lui suggéra de faire une pause. Autant demander à des hommes troncs de se serrer la main. Le blond me dit avec véhémence qu'il allait trouver la Pierre, quoi qu'il arrive. J'étais content qu'il reste, je m'y étais attaché à ce gosse. Soudain, il me demanda si je connaissais un certain Marcoh. Hm ! Nan porqwa ?

Puis ce fut au tour de Riza de débarquer, et avec elle tout un régiment de bleus. Wô oh oh ! C'est quoi tout ce ramdam dans mon bureau ? Maes était là, et lui jetais un oeil. T'aurais pas pu me prévenir non ? Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Pfff. Ah voilà Grand. Je le déteste ce type. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Le quartier de l'Est va servir de base principale ? L'autre est pas assez grande peut-être? Un éclat de rire retentit soudain. Le généralissime ! Manquait plus que lui.

Sa secrétaire le suivait, effacée comme toujours. Elle est mignonne pourtant. Enfin. La base se retrouva donc avec une armada d'alchimistes d'Etat. Bizarre tout ça. Une fois la marée bleue disparue, je consultait mon agenda pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de prévu aujourd'hui. Ah ? C'est le jour d'évaluation pour les alchimistes d'Etat aujourd'hui. Faudrait que je le signale à Ed. Hughes entra dans mon bureau. Tu tombe bien toi. Avant qu'il ne dégaine une photo de sa fille, je lui fis part de ce que je venais de me rappeler.

Maes me dit que ça aurait lieu ici. Oh ? Etrange. Puis il se sauva pour aller en parler au blondinus. Je le retiendre ce mioche. Devinez ce qu'il est allé inventer : un combat alchimique, et contre moi en plus ! N'importe quoi. Bon allez, je vais aller faire un tour du côté de chez mes subordonnés, savoir enfin ce qui a fait hurler un de mes sous-lieutenants. Je découvrit le sergent-major Fuery avec un adorable chiot dans les bras. Je m'avança, et toisa mon subalterne. Puis je saisis le clebs et le tendit haut de vant moi.

J'ADORE LES CHIENS ! On peut en faire ce qu'on veut, ils ne plaignent jamais. En plus çui-là est trop chou. J'le veeeeuuuux ! Havoc me demanda mon avis sur l'idée saugrenue d'Edward. Allons, je vais tout de même pas me castagner avec un gosse ! Sauf que ... le généralissime est pas du tout d'accord.

" Je trouve l'idée très intéressante. Combattez le FullMetal Alchemist." dit-il.

QUOI ? M'enfin ce n'est pas sérieux ! Et Maes qui en rajoutait en disant que la cours serait parfaite pour ce combat. Je vais le tuer. Grand s'y mit aussi, me demandant si je doutais de moi. Bien sûr que non, mais après ce qui est arrivé à Ishbal, je ne veux plus jamais me battre contre un enfant. En plus, Ed est comme mon fils, et je ne veux surtout pas le blesser. Hélas, je n'ai pas le choix. Mais quand je serais généralissime, ça n'arrivera plus ce genre de trucs.

Riza me dit que je dois rester discret là-dessus. Rabat-joie va. Jean me demanda pourquoi je voulais être généralissime. Paske toutes les femmes porteront des mini-juuupes ! Gné héhéhéhé ! Hou je serais curieux de voir Riza en jupe. Havoc se jeta sur ma jambe en disant qu'il me suivrait partout. Si tu veux. Tiens, revoilà Edward. Il me lança de me préparer à mordre la poussière.

" Pourquoi désire-tu te battre contre moi Edward ?" demandais-je.

" J'ai pensé que ce serait marrant. Si vous perdez, vous devrez vous occuper d'un chat qu'Al a trouvé ce matin." répondit-il.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais il est pas bien ce mioche ! M'occuper d'un chat, non mais des fois ! Cependant, je me doutais bien que ça cachait autre chose. Le chatard ne devait être qu'un prétexte. J'ai comme dans l'idée que ça un rapport avec Marcoh ce cirque. Je regagnais mon bureau avec un soupir. Ce qu'il fallait pas faire tout de même. D'un autre côté, ça pouvait être amusant ce genre d'escarmouche. Le tout étant de ne pas le blesser, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et j'étais quand même curieux de voir ce qu'il valait au combat.

D'après les rumeurs il était un fameux adversaire. A voir donc.

* * *

Le combat eut lieu en début d'après-midi. Le mauvais temps était passé, ouf ! J'aurais eu l'air fin si j'avais pas pu me battre. C'est Maes qui fut chargé d'introduire le combat. Derrière lui se trouvait un grand bloc recouvert d'une toile. Me demande ce qu'il a encore trafiqué. On le sut rapidement. Maes tira sur une corde, dévoilant une immense photo de sa fille. Je souris doucement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi fier de son enfant. Les autres soldats ne semblaient pas apprécier.

Ils balancèrent toutes sortes d'objets, je me demande où ont-ils pu les trouver. Ils ne les avaient quand même pas amenés avec eux, si ? Je les imagine arriver avec un balai ou un seau à la main. Bref, les militaires firent tant et si bien que la photo s'écrasa sur Maes. J'eus un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire, en le voyant dépasser du cadre. Sacré Maes. Trève de plaisanterie, il commença par présenter les combattants. Moi d'abord. J'entendis divers commentaires amicaux, du style : rends-moi ma p'tite copine.

Bah quoi, j'y peux rien si elle a craqué sur moi. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Edward, mais les gens n'arrivaient pas à le voir tellement il est petit. Wahahahaha, je me marre. Allez, c'est pas le tout de rigoler, on a un beau spectacle à offrir.

" Je me fiche du test. Si je gagne vous me direz tout ce que vous savez sur Marcoh, en plus de récolter un chat." lança le FullMetal.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Il l'a fait exprès ce gamin. J'ai quand même une question : il se passe quoi si je gagne ? Tu fais mes corvées pendant un mois ? Maes reprit la parole, et se sauva en vitesse en criant qu'on pouvait commencer.

" Trop lent !" m'exclamais-je en claquant des doigts.

Ed fut projeté par le souffle de l'explosion, sous les cris impressionnés de la foule. Ma cote va peut-être remonter après ça. Je continuais à faire tout exploser autour du FullMetal, qui détalait comme un lapin. C'est ça cours mon petit, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Edward alla se réfugier dans la foule. Pas grave.

" Le rat a quitté le navire ? Enfin quand je dis le rat, ce serait plutôt la souris vu sa taille !" lançais-je.

Touché. Je vis sortir une tête blonde hurlante de la foule. Enerver l'adversaire est une très bonne stratégie. Je tendis la main vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Tout le monde se mit à bleuir de peur. BAAAOOOUM ! Oh la belle bleue ! Y'a plein de soldats qui volent. J'y suis allé un peu trop fort je crois. Bon, il est où le blondinus métallicus ? Ah ça y est je le vois. Mais ! C'est qu'une statue en pierre avec son manteau ! Et qui me tire la langue en plus. J'entendis courir derrière moi.

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner, qu'Ed me déchirait mon gant avec sa lame. Wow ! Il a une sacrée adresse pour l'avoir fait sans me lacérer la main avec. Il claqua des mains, tout content que je ne puisse plus faire de flamme. Il croit avoir gagné. Je me retrouve soudain devant un immense, un énorme canon. Euuuh ... heureusement pour moi, Ed a oublié un détail. J'ai deux mains, donc deux gants. Il va s'en mordre les doigts. BOOOOUUUUM ! Adios le canon et le Fullmetal. Je m'approchais de lui pour le coup final.

" Finissons-en !" qu'il me dit.

" D'accord."

Mais au moment où je lève les doigts vers lui, je revois le gosse que j'ai tué à Ishbal. Ca me fait un sacré choc. Je le savais qu'un truc pareil allait arriver. Que ça allait me rappeler un mauvais souvenir. Ed en a profité pour transmuter sa lame, qui se trouve à présent sur ma gorge. Wheulà, je faisais moins le malin maintenant. C'est que ça m'avait l'air sacrément acéré ce truc. Je comprends qu'il soit redoutable, avec un engin pareil. Une question idiote me vint à l'esprit : sa jambe métallique, il la transmute en quoi ? En canon ?

Des applaudissement me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Le généralissime décréta le combat était terminé, et nous félicita pour le spectacle. Ed protesta, nous n'avions pas fini selon lui. Seulement, si on continuait, il ne resterait plus grand chose de la cour. Ah oui ... la cour. Elle est dans un sale état. Et c'est moi qu'ai tout fait. Le généralissime nous demanda donc à tout deux de nettoyer ce foutoir. Eeeeek ! On en a pour dix ans minimum.

" Aaaaaah ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le faire !" m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant.

" Colonel, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas porté le coup de grâce tout à l'heure ? Vous aviez largement le temps." demanda Edward.

Hein ? Oh ça ... je décidais alors de lui dire ce que je savais. La guerre, les horreurs que j'avais vues. Ce faisant je regardais mes mains. Elles avaient l'air roses en apparence, mais en réalité elles étaient pleines de sang. Je me revis le jour où j'ai dû tué un enfant. Je savais bien qu'à ce moment-là, c'était lui ou moi. Mais j'aurais dû baisser la main, et m'en aller. Comme l'avait fait Marcoh.

" Il est encore en vie ?" demanda Edward.

J'acquiesçais. Le FullMetal me fit alors son premier sourire sincère, et sérieux çan me fit chaud au coeur. On termina de remettre la cour à neuf. Il était onze heures du soir quand on termina. J'hallucine. Heureusement qu'Ed était là, c'est allé plus vite. On y aurait passé quinze jours sinon. Et ma petite fleur qui est restée là à m'attendre ! J'eus envie de l'embrasser. A la place je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, qui la fit rougir.

" Merci d'être restée." dis-je un peu après.

" De rien Taïsa." sourit-elle.

* * *

Finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée ce combat. Edward a eut ce qu'il voulait,et moi ma cote a fait un sacré bond depuis qu'on m'a vu à l'oeuvre. C'est bon d'être célèbre. Mais il y a autre chose que je dois faire : interroger mon soldat de l'ombre au sujet du débarquement de ce matin. M'étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit une inspection. Maes me le confirme. D'après lui, des choses graves se porduisent ici et là. La ville de Lior par exemple, est en plein conflit. Comment est-ce possible ? Je croyais qu'Ed avait réglé le problème.

Maes dit que le prêtre était de retour, et qu'il était le responsable de ce bazar. Il ajouta que le FullMetal devrait peut-être aller y jeter un oeil. Mauvaise idée, il s'en sentirait diminué. C'était son premier coup d'éclat, sa première victoire, je n'avais pas envie de briser ça. Bon, et si nous en venions à ce qui m'intéressait ? Je vois mon meilleur ami arborer une mine sombre, comme pendant la guerre. C'est si grave que ça. Un peu. Quelqu'un en a après les alchimistes d'Etat. Cinq d'entre eux se seraient fait dessoudés.

Et ce de façon horrible. Tous explosés, le sang maculait les murs. Je frissonnais d'horreur. Je pouvais très bien être le prochain sur la liste, ou pire ... Edward. C'en est lui aussi. Merde merde merde ! C'est qu'un gosse bon sang ! Le tueur n'irait pas jusqu'à tuer un enfant tout de même. Mais sait-on jamais. Je revins au Q.G vraiment pas tranquille du tout. Le jour suivant, ma petite fleur vint me demander ce qui clochait. Que ferais-je sans elle ? Je lui révélais ce que m'avait rapporté Maes.

Riza blêmit. Il y avait de quoi, un tueur d'alchimistes ... moi j'avais surout peur qu'il arrive quelque chose aux frères Elric. Fallait les prévenir et vite. Qu'ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes, et surtout, qu'Edward cache son statut. Autrement il n'arriverait rien de bon.


	9. Scar

**Wah, notre Roy va affronter le fameux balafré. Comment le vit-il ? Merci pour vos coms ! **

* * *

Huuu, j'ai appris un truc de pas plaisant du tout. Scar serait à Central. Bon sang de bonsoir. Les frangins ont été avertis, mais j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Naturellement, nous allions tout faire pour le coincer. La présence de ce type nous mettait tous à cran. Riza était constamment sur mon dos. Je me dit qu'elle doit avoir peur. Y'a qu'à voir l'autre jour, quand j'ai disparu pendant un moment. Elle était dans un état, furax. L'avais jamais vue comme ça.

" Riza. Du calme. Je sais que ce que vous ressentez, mais ça va aller. Après tout vous êtes là pour veiller sur moi." dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Ca lui a coupé la chique directe. Elle me regarda la bouche ouverte, puis s'apaisa. Puis elle baissa les yeux, gênée sans doute de s'être fait percée à jour si facilement. Ensuite, on retourna au bureau pour travailler. Eh oui, même si nos vies étaient menacées, nous devions quand même bosser. Ksss, qu'on m'explique la logique là-dedans. J'avais vraiment pas la tête à travailler. Le problème, c'est que si je ne m'y mettais pas je risquais de ne plus avoir de tête du tout. Grâce aux ... bons soins de mon lieutenant.

Surtout qu'elle était sur les nerfs en ce moment. Je me mit à penser qu'accorder un garde du corps aux frangins Elric ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Avec Marcoh en plus, ils faisaient une cible de choix pour le tueur. Mais qui choisir ? Il fallait quelqu'un de fort physiquement, et quand qui j'avais confiance. Je m'en ouvris à Maes. J'étais sûr qu'il me trouverait quelqu'un. J'avais raison.

" Ouais, j'ai ce genre d'homme sous la main. Avec lui les frères seront en parfaite sécurité. Viens je vais le présenter." dit-il.

Je le suivis jusqu'à son département. Maes appela ce que je pris d'abord pour une armoire. Et quelle armoire ! Un colosse d'au moins 2m30 de haut. J'eus l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

" Roy, je te présente le major Alex Louis Armstrong. L'alchimiste au bras puissant." fit Maes.

" Armstrong ? Vous n'étiez pas à Ishbal par hasard ?" demandais-je.

" Si fait colonel Mustang." répondit-il.

" Bien. J'ai une mission pour vous : veiller sur les frères Elric et toute personne se trouvant avec eux." annonçais-je.

Le type fit alors un truc incroyable. Il enleva sa veste, dévoilant une musculature impressionnante et prit une pose la mettant en valeur. Je voyais même des étoiles briller autour de lui. Le major affirma que ce serait un honneur de veiller sur ces deux charmants bambins. Il ne connaît pas Edward celui-là. Al est peut-être charmant, mais le FullMetal aurait besoin de prendre des cours de ... comment dire ? Charmanterie ? Charmantesse ? Bref y'avait du boulot. Je quittais ensuite le bureau avec Maes.

" D'où tu le sort ce gars ? D'une pub pour produit d'entretien ?" demandais-je.

" Très drôle. Fais-moi confiance : Armstrong a peut-être l'air d'un Monsieur Propre maxi dose, mais il est compétent. C'est un bon élément."

Mouais, je pense que rien qu'avec sa carrure, Scar devrait y réfléchir à deux fois. Du moins est-ce que j'espérais. Ce détail mis au point, je regagnais mon antre. Mon garde du corps à mwa crut bon de m'apporter de nouveaux amis, tout en couleur et tous carrés.

" Dites donc lieutenant, ça commence à être le waï sur mon bureau, savez-vous." dis-je.

" Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? C'est votre bureau pas le mien." répondit-elle.

" Ce que vous pouvez y faire ? Mais arrêter de l'encombrer pardi !" m'exclamais-je.

" Que voulez-vous, vous enterrer sous une tonne de dossiers est mon fantasme. Je suis en train de l'assouvir." lança-t-elle.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y compris. Je tentais d'empêcher mon esprit de formuler quel pourrait bien être mon fanstame avec elle. Brrrm. Je pris un dossier, avec la nette intention de retrouver mon bureau comme il était ce matin : merveilleusement vide. Ca eut au moins l'avantage de satisfaire mon lieutenant. Une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde de brutes ... bien vite effacée par un autre, nettement mois réjouissante : le tueur avait été repéré en ville. Tout le monde se leva dans un bel ensemble pour aller le cueillir.

* * *

Maes m'informa que son subalterne était déjà sur le coup. Bien. Mais quand on arriva sur le lieu où il s'était visiblement battu avec lui, on découvrit un trou béant dans le sol. Wow. Que s'était-il passé ? Vite j'ordonnais aux soldats qui nous accompagnaient de retrouver Armstrong. Ca nous prit un bon moment avant de le retrouver. Il n'était pas trop mal en point. Pas de victimes, un bon point pour lui. Armstrong nous fit alors part d'une découverte qui acheva de me casser le moral.

" Le tueur ... Scar. C'est un Ishbal. J'ai vu ses yeux rouges."

Allons bon. Cher passé, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il ne s'en prenaient qu'aux alchimistes d'Etat. Le major ajouta autre chose : il semblait être capable de faire de l'alchimie. Au point où on en est, pourquoi pas. Il pouvait transmuter sans cercle, bien qu'il ne s'arrête qu'à la destruction de la matière. Le major s'excusa ensuite d'avoir échoué dans sa mission.

" Vous leur avez permis de s'enfuir, je ne considère pas cela comme un échec." répondis-je.

Cette réponse me valut un regard reconnaissant. Mais nous devions poursuivre les recherches. Scar était toujours après mes protégés et Marcoh. J'envoyais Breda à la gare, des fois qu'ils essayeraient de cacher le doc. Puis un peu plus tard, quelqu'un nous informa que Scar était tout proche. Tout le monde remonta en voiture. Cette fois, on allait le coincer. Mais en arrivant, je vis une scène qui me glaça d'horreur. Scar avait la main sur la tête d'Edward, qui venait déjà de perdre un bras.

Marcoh arpprocha, tendant un truc qui brillait. Scar se tint le bras et prit la fuite. Je tirais en l'air pour attirer son attention, et le sommait de se rendre. Cause toujours tu m'intéresse. Seulement mon gars, moi vivant personne ne touchera un seul cheveu de mes protégés. De plus, il avait blessé le major.

" Je suis le colonel Mustang, le Flame Alchemist." dis-je, sourd aux appels de Riza.

" Le Flame Alchemist ... alors tu mourra toi aussi !" décréta Scar.

Eh ben vas-y arrive ! Riza m'appela encore une fois, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, guettant la réaction de l'Ishbal. Ce dernier fléchit les jambes, et s'élança.

" Colonel !" s'exclama Riza.

Scar fonçait vers moi, je m'apprêtais à claquer des doigts quand soudain je fus fauché et tomba à la renverse. Riza sortit deux flingues et tira sur Scar qui recula vivement.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends Hawkeye ? Vous êtes devenue folle ?" m'exclamais-je, toujours par terre.

" Je vous ai sauvé la vie je vous signale. Vous êtes impuissant sous la pluie, alors restez en arrière." répliqua-t-elle en chargeant.

ARGH ! Je déteste ce mot ! Et elle me l'assène en plein visage, devant tout le monde. N'empêche, elle a raison. J'ai failli me faire tuer bêtement. La honte internationale, extraterrestre. Scar posa une main sur un mur, qui se fendit.

" Feu !" s'exclama Riza.

Les coups de feu claquèrent, mais il se sauva sans une égratignure le bougre.

J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide. Aussitôt je lança des gens à sa poursuite. Puis je me relevais, et regarda les deux frères. Al était dans un sale état, à moitié explosé. Ed n'avait plus qu'un bras, et demandait à son frère s'il allait bien. L'armure lui répondit en lui flanquant un coup de poing. Eh bé ! Le cadet engueula ensuite l'aîné, pour ne pas s'être enfui et avoir faillit mourir. Ah là là là. Il n'empêche que c'est émouvant de voir à quel point ils sont proches. On me fit savoir que le docteur Marcoh sera mis en sécurité.

C'est la secrétaire du généralissime en personne qui est venu le chercher. Hmmm, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. C'est un déserteur, et j'ai dans l'idée que le chef des armées ne va pas lui pardonner si facilement. Entre-temps, Maes est arrivé comme une fleur, ou plutôt comme un cheveu sur la soupe en demandant s'il avait loupé quelque chose. Je lui racontais les derniers évènements. Il coula un regard inquiet vers les enfants, puis parut soulagé de les savoir en vie. Bon, nous autres devons rentrer au Q.G. Apparemment, l'Ishbal a réussi à s'esquiver, une fois de plus.

Comme c'est original. Allez on remballe. Le moral des troupes est en berne. On a aidé les deux frères à se relever, et on les ramenait avec nous. Je vous dis pas la trouille que j'ai eu quand j'ai cru qu'Ed allait mourir. Et Al, à moitié destroy ...

* * *

Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'y tiens à ces gamins, comme s'ils étaient mes enfants. J'observais le blond à la dérobée. Il était silencieux, et semblait sous le choc. Je le comprends, ça dû être terrible de se faire exploser le bras comme ça. Même si ça avait été l'automail. Puis y'avait pas que ça qui avait failli exploser. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai eu l'impression que Scar hésitait à le tuer. Se rendait-il compte que c'était un enfant ? Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que tant qu'il était dans la nature, les frères étaient en danger. On les laissa se reposer dans leur chambre commune. Moi, je songeais que j'avais quelqu'un à remercier. Je me rendis donc chez mon lieutenant, après m'être changé. J'étais trempé comme une soupe en rentrant. Riza parut surprise de me voir arriver chez elle. Elle me fit entrer, et me proposa un peu du thé qu'elle venait de faire. Hayate vint me dire bonjour. Pendant qu'elle me versait la boisson dans une tasse, je caressais le chien. Puis ma subordonnée m'invita à m'asseoir, ce que je fis et me mis tout près d'elle.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, colonel ?" demanda-t-elle en me proposant des petits gâteaux.

" Je voulais vous remercier. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie." répondis-je en trempant mon gâteau.

Riza me dévisagea un instant, et but une gorgée.

" Je n'ai fait que mon devoir." dit-elle.

" Vous faites bien davantage, et vous le savez très bien. Alors pour ça aussi je vous dis merci." repris-je.

Riza rosit, et on but notre thé en silence. Puis je posa ma tasse sur la table basse devant moi.

" Vous en voulez d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non merci Riza. Je vais y aller." dis-je.

On se leva, et elle me raccompagna à la porte. Avant de partir, je me pencha vers Riza et l'embrassa. Elle y répondit timidement d'abord, puis ardemment ensuite. Eh ben ! On aurait dit qu'elle avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Je dus y mettre fin hélas.

" Merci d'être là." murmurais-je.

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur son front, et me sauva. Je sentis la douce pression de ses lèvres un long moment après. J'avais l'impression d'y être encore. Une fois chez moi, j'enlevais la veste de mon uniforme, et m'allongea sur mon lit les bras en croix. Puis je portais une main à ma bouche, et un sourire étira mes lèvres. J'avais du mal à croire ce que je venais de faire. Mais ça avait été très agréable. J'en rêvais depuis toujours ... Riza ... mon fantasme absolu. Du plus profond de mon coeur, de mon âme j'espère pouvoir renouveler l'expérience.

Encore, encore et encore, autant de fois que je le désire, et aller plus loin.


	10. Jalousie

**OUF ! J'ai un souci de lecteur de disquette, qui voulait plus marcher. Enfin c'est réglé. Cette fois, notre Roy va être confronté à un sentiment assez ... ennuyant ma foi. Amsuez-vous bien !**

* * *

Waaaaah ! Que c'est dur la vie d'artiste. Je me suis encore couché à pas d'heure hier soir. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau les yeux dans le même trou, ou quelque part par là. Tiens Hawkeye n'est pas encore arrivée. Tant mieux, ça me donnera peut-être le temps de me réveiller. Je me laissais choir sur ma chaise.

" Chouette soirée hier soir, hein colonel ?" me lança Havoc, dans le même état que moi.

Tous les deux avions été invité à l'anniversaire d'un ami en commun. J'hochais la tête avec un sourire. Brrrm. La porte s'ouvrit, et Riza entra lança un joyeux "bonjour tout le monde !". Moi et les autres on se regarda, étonnés. Elle était de bonne humeur ? C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Elle alla s'asseoir en chantonnant, Oo, et m'apporta mes dossiers. Bon, si elle était de bonne humeur, ça pouvait être une bonne chose. Certainement mieux que si elle était en rogne, comme à une certaine période du mois.

Elle se mit aussitôt à travailler, et moi pas. Pas envie je suis pas bien aujourd'hui. Une heure passa, sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Yeah, la vie est belle.Mais tout de même, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui l'a mise d'aussi bonne humeur. La pause-café de dix heures arriva, et j'avais toujours rien foutu. On sortit du bureau pour se rendre dans la salle de repos. Tout le monde, sauf Riza. Bon là c'était normal. Elle restait toujours pour m'obliger à bosser.

" Le lieutenant Hawkeye ne vient pas en pause ?" demanda Kain.

" Non, elle doit encore obliger le colonel à bosser. Mais non puisqu'il est là !" fit Breda.

" Elle a tellement pas l'habitude de faire une pause qu'elle a dû oublier." dit Havoc.

" Et elle nous aurait regardé sortir sans rien dire ?" fit Falman.

" Ah non, ça ça risque pas d'arriver." reconnut Jean.

" Je vais voir ce qu'elle trafique." dis-je.

Je laissais là mes subordonnés pour retourner au bureau. Quand j'arrivais, Riza sortit, toute contente.

" Oh la pause est déjà finie ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non, il reste encore dix minutes." répondis-je.

" Aaah tant mieux ! Je vais me faire un bon thé ! Maah !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Wô, c'est quoi cet accès de bonne humeur ? Je la regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Elle fredonnait la même mélodie que ce matin. Je la suivis à distance, et on revint à la salle de pause. Riza bavarda gaiement avec quelques collègues féminines. Les autres me lancèrent un regard interrogateur, et j'haussais les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Cependant, ça ne me disait rien de très bon tout ça. L'intuition masculine je suppose. Ben quoi ? Nous aussi on devine des trucs !

La pause prit fin, et on retourna bosser. Sauf que là, quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre nous attendait.

* * *

Riza ... attention tenez-vous bien, âme sensibles veuillez sauter ce passage, Riza je disais ... vous êtes prêts ? Z'êtes sûr hein ? Non parce que ça surprends. Moi-même j'en ai encore le cul par terre. Bon, si vous insistez ... mais venez pas vous plaindre. Je vous aurais prévenu. Alors, ainsi que je le disais avant d'être interrompus par mes fans ( _Ndla : quoi ? _), Riza Hawkeye, le bourreau de travail par excellence, l'ennemie jurée des j'en fous pas une, des glandeurs, feignasses en tout genre, roupilleurs au boulot, pionceurs sur dossiers, tout ces clubs dont je suis président au passage ... Riza rê-vas-sait. Oui chères amies, vous avez bien lu. Notre Hawkeye nationale glandait.

Pendant que les secours s'occupaient de ceux ou celles qui avaient fait une syncope, et il devait y en avoir, tâchons de savoir ce qui ce passait dans cette chère tête blonde. Parce que pour qu'elle coince la bulle il en faut. Je décidais donc à mes risques et périls, de me lancer dans une phase d'observation. Riza arborait la pose et l'expression typique des glandus, euh glandeurs. Et croyez-moi je m'y connais. Elle était affalée sur sa chaise, jambes tendues, bras ballants et tête en arrière. Son regard était perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

Ses dossiers étaient faits, que voulez-vous on devient pas glandeur du jour au lendemain. Ca demande de l'entraînement. Mon observation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Maes Hughes. Riza leva la tête histoire de voir qui faisait tout ce barouf, puis repartit dans sa rêverie. Elle tournait maintenant de gauche à droite sur sa chaise à roulettes, la tête penchée sur le côté. Hughes finit par remarquer son apathie, et m'interrogea du regard.

" Je sais oui, c'est comme ça depuis ce matin." chuchotais-je.

" Elle est ptêt malade." avança Maes.

" Aucune idée. T'as rien d'autre à me dire sinon ?"

" Non. Je vous laisse." dit-il bien fort.

Riza lança un au revoir distrait, sans cesser de se balancer. Moi j'étais perdu. Mon lieutenant qui coinçait la bulle, c'était pas normal. C'est alors que je vis enfin les possibilités que ça m'ouvrait : finir mes nuits ici, appeler tous les numéros de mon carnet d'adresse, me la couler douce, ne plus l'entendre m'hurler dessus, ou me menacer de ses flingues ... OUUUAAAAAIIIIS ! Je dégaina illico mon carnet chéri, et appela une première fille. Pas de réaction du côté de la tigresse. Elle se balançait, peinarde.

Du coup, ne la voyant pas réagir, les autres exultèrent mais silencieusement. Mieux valait éviter de la réveiller. Havoc jeta son stylo, et prit ses aises. Breda sortit un beignet d'un sac en craft, et le mangea tout en jetant un oeil à la blonde. Fuery et Falman terminèrent leur travail, sait-on jamais, et se détendirent à leur tour. Soudain, Riza se tourna vers eux. Ils sursautèrent et pâlirent. Mais elle se contenta de leur sourire, puis de faire un tour complet avec sa chaise. Ils venaient d'avoir une sacrée trouille n'empêche.

Riza me regarda à mon tour, je restais impassible. Elle prit un peu d'élan, et fit deux tours sur sa chaise. On s'occupe comme on peut. Je souris en la voyant faire. C'était marrant quand même. Midi arriva, tranquillou. Riza bondit hors de sa chaise-jouet et se sauva avant qu'on ne le remarque. Mouais ...

" Ben chais pas ce qu'elle a, mais pourvu que ça dure !" fit Havoc.

Tout le monde approuva. Et effectivement, ça dura. Deux jours plus tard, Riza était avachie sur son bureau, rêveuse. Elle faisait toujours son travail, et nous ben ... pas vraiment. En revanche, on bavardait en toute sérénité. Moi j'étais étendu sur ma chaise, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Le courrier arriva, je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre. Une lettre atterrit sur le bureau ma subordonnée. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, et m'alarma. Riza lut sa lettre en souriant comme une idiote. Oh oh. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Tous ces symptômes commençaient à me dire quelque chose, que je chassais immédiatement de mon esprit.

" _Naaaan, ça se peut pas. Elle doit même pas connaître ce mot._" me dis-je.

Elle plia son papier, et le rangea dans un tiroir. Les jours passèrent. L'euphorie des premiers jours était passée : on s'ennuyait maintenant. Riza était toujours de bonne humeur. Là, je me dis qu'il fallait que j'en aie le coeur net. Bon d'accord, ça faisait du bien qu'elle ne nous fiche plus la trouille, mais je crois qu'on préférait avant. Elle arriva en chantonnant, comme d'habitude depuis quinze jours. Elle nous salua gaiement, et alla pour s'asseoir. J'étais arrivé une seconde avant.

D'un geste vif, je lui attrapais le menton et scruta son visage. Elle sourit. Et je compris enfin ce qui se passait. Nom de diou. C'était arrivé. J'y croyais pas. Et pourtant, cette bonne humeur, ces rêvasseries, cette indulgence anormale, et surtout ses yeux qui scintillaient ... elle était amoureuse.

" Comment il s'appelle ?" demandais-je en la relâchant.

" Qui ?" demanda Riza étonnée.

" Votre petit copain." repris-je d'un ton sec.

Les bavardages s'interrompirent aussitôt, et ils se tournèrent vers nous, les yeux grands ouverts. Riza me sourit à nouveau :

" Comment vous l'avez deviné ?"

" Je le vois sur votre visage."

" Ben oui, j'ai quelqu'un en ce moment. C'est un crime ?"

Là, imaginez une bombe qui nous tombe dessus pour avoir une idée de l'ambiance dans le bureau. Pour les autres, c'était le scoop de l'année. Pour moi, la cata complète. De quel droit osait-elle s'occuper d'un autre que moi ? Comment pouvait-elle m'oublier de la sorte ?

" C'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi vous sortez avec ?" insistais-je en croisant les bras.

Riza me regarda, les mains sur les hanches.

" De quoi je me mêle ? Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi." répliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'assit pour faire son boulot. J'étais vraiment en rogne là. Puisque c'était comme ça, je travaillais moi aussi. Le premier qui s'embête a perdu. Quelque temps plus tard ... j'ai perdu. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Riza elle, tourne sur sa chaise. Elle fait plusieurs tours d'un coup, et la vie c'est joli. NAN c'est pas joli ! Elle voit un autre type, il a toute son attention et ça c'est moche ! Waw.

Je suis jaloux je crois. ( _Ndla : c'est fou comme il est perspicace ce type_ ).

* * *

La pause arriva. Tâchons de nous changer les idées. Soudain, alors que je prenais mon coffee, j'eus une idée. La semaine dernière elle a reçu une lettre de son crétin. Elle est toujours dans le tiroir si ça se trouve. Je vais aller voir. Je jeta mon gobelet, et filait au bureau.

J'ouvris un premier tiroir, et fouilla. Rien. Voyons de l'autre côté. AHA ! Je parcourus la missive, le dégoût me prenant au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

" _Tes cheveux sont plus brillants que le soleil ... tes yeux me font penser à des chocolats ..._" BEEEERK ! J'ai envie de vomir. Soudain la porte claqua avec violence. Et devant, une Hawkeye furieuse.

" J'en étais sûre ! Vous fouillez dans mes affaires !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Vite une excuse, une bonne raison, quelque chose ...Riza s'avança et m'ôta la lettre des mains. Elle la plia et la fourra dans sa veste.

" J'attends vos explications." dit-elle froidement.

" Et moi j'attends les vôtres, qui pourraient justifier votre comportement." rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

" Quel comportement ?"

" Oh je vous en prie ! Ca fait deux semaines que vous ne faites rien !"

" PARDON ? Moi je ne fais rien ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Mon travail est toujours fait, on ne peut pas en dire autant du vôtre ! Par conséquent, vous n'avez rien à me dire !" s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants.

Elle avait raison, mais je voulais avoir le dernier mot.

" Ce n'est pas une raison pour glander !" fis-je en haussant le ton.

" Une fois mon travail terminé, je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Je n'ai plus aucune obligation !"

Mais elle m'énerve à avoir toujours raison ! Grrrrr !

" Peut-être, mais vous n'avez pas étaler votre privée sur votre lieu de travail !"

" Ca vous va bien de dire ça ! Pas plus tard qu'hier vous avez encore appelé une de vos conquêtes, ici même ! Vous appelez ça comment alors, hein !" s'écria Riza.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Concrètement, je ne pouvais rien lui reprocher. Son travail était prêt en temps et en heure, elle ne parlait pas de ses rendez-vous, et ça concernait sa vie privée. Hormis un désintéressement total pour nos personnes, surtout la mienne, il n'y avait rien de répréhensible.

"Je trouve qu'à cause de votre histoire vous êtes moins efficace !" repris-je.

Tu t'enfonce là Roy. Riza était toujours aussi compétente, et je le savais. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux, l'air soudain étonnée.

" C'est pas vrai." dit-elle.

Quoi encore ? J'attendais la suite, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait me sortir.

" Mais vous êtes jaloux !"

" Q-quoi ? M-mais pas du tout !"

Flûte. Je suis grillé là.

" Voyez-vous ça ! Le grand Mustang, le Don Juan des temps modernes est jaloux de sa subordonnée !" reprit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

" Vous perdez la tête, Hawkeye."

" Ca m'étonnerais ! Ben si je m'attendais à celle-là !"

Elle retourna s'asseoir, me plantant là en train de bouillir. Les autres revinrent, et s'étonnèrent à peine de l'ambiance tendue. Ma mauvaise humeur persista jusqu'au soir. Quand mon lieutenant s'en fut, je décidais de la suivre. Je voulais savoir à quoi il ressemblait ce macaque. Elle rentra d'abord se changer chez elle, et ressortit deux heures plus tard, Hayate en laisse. Je la suivis jusque devant un bar-tabac, où l'autre idiot l'attendait. Voyons voir ... grand, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs même ... mais pas terrible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce bellâtre ?

Il l'emena dans un petit restaurant.

" _Je rêve ou il lui prends la main ? _" pensais-je en les espionnant.

Mais non, c'est bien ce qu'il faisait. Un sentiment de grande lassitude m'envahit soudain. Je quittais les lieux pour aller m'enterrer chez moi. Riza fréquentait quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas moi. J'aurais pourtant dû m'y attendre, une belle fille comme elle. Qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais, qu'elle allait rester célibataire toute sa vie, alors que moi je courais après toutes les femmes de Central ? Quel pauvre idiot.

* * *

Au fonds de moi je savais qu'elle avait le droit au bonheur. Qui étais-je pour la juger ? Mon coeur me faisait terriblement mal. Je trouvais je ne sais où le courage de me changer, et tombais ensuite comme une masse sur mon lit. Deux jours passèrent. Un soir, j'aperçus son petit copain qui traînait en ville.

" _Tiens, et si je découvrais ce qu'il fait de ses journées celui-là ?_" me dis-je.

C'est ainsi que je me mis à le filer. Il se rendit dans un coin pas très recommandable. Je le vis alors embrasser une fille. Gniiiii ! Il trompe ma Riza ! Mais il est pas bien ! Quand on a une femme comme elle, on s'y accroche de toutes ses forces. J'eus envie de le cogner. Il allait la faire souffrir. Le lendemain, je décidais de parler à ma subalterne.

" Ecoutez, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. C'est au sujet de votre petit ami. Hier comme je flânais en ville, je l'ai aperçu à un bar et ... là je ... je l'ai vu embrasser une autre fille."

Riza me dévisagea dix secondes, puis son regard se fit acide :

" C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour briser mon couple ?"

" Non ça n'a rien à voir. Je me suis fait une raison, mais j'ai quand même pensé que je devais vous avertir." dis-je.

Me suis fait une raison, tu parles.

" C'est ça ! Franchement colonel, je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous."

" C'est la vérité vous devez me croire ! Je peux même vous donner le nom du bar : le Red Lizard."

" Comme si Fred allait dans ce genre d'endroit."

Je savais bien qu'elle ne me croirait pas. Logique. Mais je l'avais prévenue, et elle finirait bien par comprendre. Trois jours après cette découverte, je me trouvais encore une fois dehors, bien décidé à prouver à mon lieutenant que j'avais raison. J'avais emprunté le polaroïd de Maes, et j'allais prendre ce type en flag. Ah le voilà. Mais ... c'est pas Riza juste derrière ? Si. Tiens tiens, aurais-je semé le doute dans son esprit ? Je pris la suite de la filature. Riza suivit son mec jusqu'au Red Lizard. Elle y entra, et découvrit la cruelle vérité. Aïe. J'en avais mal pour elle.

Riza tapota sur l'épaule de Fred, et quand celui-ci se retourna lui flanqua un pain magistral. Je pouffais de rire. Il se releva. L'autre fille apostropha Riza.

" Non mais t'es qui toi pour cogner mon mec ?" dit-elle.

" Justement je suis sa petite copine." répliqua Riza.

" Ouais c'est ça allez dégage !"

" Après toi je t'en prie, p'tite conne."

Wô ! Ca sentait la bagarre. Et je la connais Riza, elle peut faire très mal même sans arme.

" Qu'est-ce t'as dit là ?" reprit sa rivale en approchant.

Mais Fred intervint pour les séparer avant que ça ne dégénère. Un autre type poussa Riza et lui somma de déguerpir.

" Sur un autre ton mon gars !" lançais-je derrière.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Riza me regarda avec surprise.

" T'es qui toi ?" demanda le gars.

" Peu importe, tu ne parle pas comme ça à cette jeune femme compris ?" répondis-je en m'approchant de Riza.

" Ah ouais ?"

" Ouais !"

Clac ! Le gars s'embrasa comme une torche, la foule émit un cri de peur et recula. Puis j'avisais l'ex de ma subordonnée. Ce dernier pâlit, et recula alors que je m'approchais de lui.

" Alors comme ça, t'as cru malin de tromper Riza hein ? Pauvre débile."

PAF ! Deuxième pain de la journée. Je me tournais vers la foule :

" Y'a d'autres amateurs ?" lançais-je en faisant craquer mes phalanges.

Personne ne répondit. J'aime mieux ça. Je revins ensuite vers Riza, et on sortit. Mais une fois dehors, elle se sauva. J'eus beau la rappeler, elle ne s'arrêta pas. J'allais chez elle, histoire de la réconforter.

" Allez vous-en !" lança-t-elle d'une voix hachée par les pleurs.

" Riza, laissez-moi entrer. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un." dis-je doucement.

" Non !"

Bon ... je m'en vais donc, coupable de la laisser affronter ça seule. En passant je rendis son appareil à mon ami, sans lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Le lendemain, Riza avait l'air abattu. Ca me fit mal. Quand la pause arriva et que les autres sortirent, je vins vers elle alors qu'elle se levait. Je lui prit le menton, et Riza me regarda étonnée. Je lui sourit et la prit dans mes bras. Elle éclata aussitôt en sanglots.

" Ca va aller Riza ... je suis là." dis-je à mi-voix.

Elle pleura cinq bonnes minutes, au bout desquelles j'essuyais ses larmes avec les doigts, et lui tendit un mouchoir.

" Au fait ... merci d'êre venu à mon secours hier." dit-elle.

" De rien, ça été un plaisir de vous aider."

Elle sourit avec reconnaissance, puis alla se passer un peu d'eau sur les yeux. Elle revint ensuite au bureau, où je lui tendit une tasse de thé, qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Je la laissa boire en silence, et retourna à mon bureau au moment où les autres revenaient de pause. La vie continue.


	11. Larmes

**Après le rire, les larmes. Pauvre Roy ... l'a pas mal souffert ce gars quand même. Hé au fait, j'ai un compte sur deviantart : sheranee. J'y ai mis des illustrations de fics, si ça vous dit ... y'en a pas beaucoup vu que c'est récent. M'enfin, si ça vous intéresse allez-y. Meric pour les reviews !**

* * *

Il est tard, et j'en ai un peu beaucoup trop ras-les-gants. J'ai encore une quinzaine de dossiers à finir. Hawkeye n'en finit pas de passer et de repasser devant moi, transportant des rapports d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Je sais pas comment elle fait pour avoir une telle énergie. Elle doit bouffer des piles, c'est pas possible.

" Colonel, mettez-vous au travail." dit-elle.

" Grrrmmblm."

" Pas de grrrmmblm qui tienne. Dépêchez-vous ou je me fâche." reprit Riza en déposant une pile dans un coin.

Je poussais un énorme soupir, puis me décidais à m'y mettre. Six dossiers plus tard, le téléphone me permit de faire une pause. Enfin si on veut. J'entendis la voix claironnante de mon meilleur ami à l'autre bout du fil. Evidemment, il me bourra le crâne avec le dernier exploit de sa fille-si-belle-et-si-intelligente-et-si-adorable, et moi je me demande ce qui est le pire : la paperasse ou écouter un vieux gaga. Maes baragouina pendant un quart d'heure, puis lâcha en plein milieu de la conversation.

" Au fait, les frangins sont sortis de l'hosto. Sinon, tu sais que Elysia veut faire de la gym ?"

" Attends, t'as dit quoi là ?" dis-je.

" Qu'Elysia veut faire de la gyme. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ..."

" Non, avant ça ! A propos des Elric."

" Oh oui ! Ils sont sortis de l'hôpital hier. Ils s'en vont à Dublith."

Je marquais une pause le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de m'apprendre. Ils ont été assez gravement blessés pour aller à l'hôpital ...

" POURQUOI TU NE M'A PAS DIT QUE LES FRERES ELRIC ETAIENT A L'HOSTO ?!" explosais-je.

" Ah je l'ai pas dit ?" répondit Maes d'un ton innocent.

" Comment t'as pu me cacher un truc aussi important ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je croyais qu'ils étaient sous protection rapprochée ?" continuais-je sans décolérer.

" C'était le cas, mais tu les connais ils n'en font qu'à leur tête."

" Putain Maes, je te les avais confiés ! "

" Je sais bien oui. Je suis désolé. Bon écoute, je dois encore bosser sur mon enquête liée à ce qui est arrivé aux frangins. A plus !" conclut-il.

" T'as pas intérêt à raccrocher t'entends ? Maes !"

La tonalité remplaça la voix de mon soldat de l'ombre. J'étais furieux. Je raccrochais avec violence, et demanda à Riza de me réserver un billet de train. Ensuite, je me passais les mains sur le visage. Une enquête il avait dit. Hughes m'en avait parlé il y a quelques jours. Un gros truc selon lui, des expériences menées dans un labo en rapport avec l'armée je crois. Quoi que ce soit, je devais aller voir, et lui sonner les cloches par la même occasion. Quand je pense qu'il m'a caché que mes protégés avaient été à l'hôpital, mais je vais le tuer !

Mon lieutenant revint vingt minutes plus tard, et me donna un billet de train.

" Merci, enfin quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter !" dis-je en prenant le billet en me sauvant.

Je me mit à courir, et j'entendis la voix de Riza peu après :

" Attendez je vais vous conduire à la gare !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Je ralentis l'allure pour lui permettre de me rejoindre. Puis on fonça vers une voiture. Riza roulait assez vite vers la gare. Elle me retint avant que je ne bondisse hors du véhicule :

" Colonel, gardez votre sang-froid. Les deux frères vont bien à présent, et je suis sûre que le lieutenant-colonel avait une bonne raison de ne rien vous dire. Il agit toujours au mieux pour vos intérêts." dit-elle.

Je la regardais un instant, puis sourit doucement :

" Vous avez raison. Je vais me calmer. Merci Riza."

Elle me rendit mon sourire, puis relâcha mon bras. Je sortis normalement de la voiture, et me dirigeais vers ma voie. Mon train était déjà là, et je m'engouffrais dedans. Il était presque vide. Je m'assis près d'une fenêtre, et le départ se fit quelques minutes après. J'étais curieux de savoir ce que Maes avait découvert, et aussi ce qui avait bien pu arriver aux frères pour qu'ils se retrouvent à l'hôpital.

Ensuite, je me perdis dans la contemplation des étoiles jusqu'à l'arrivée en gare.

* * *

J'hélais un taxi, et filais vers la base où travaillait Maes.

Le taxi me posa quelques mètres avant. Je me dirigeais d'un bon pas vers le Q.G. Soudain, j'aperçus une forme par terre. C'était quoi ? Je m'approchais, et me rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Et ... un uniforme. Merde un militaire !

Je me précipitais. Mais quand je vis le visage de ce soldat, j'eus l'impression que le ciel me tombait sur la tête. Maes ! C'était lui qui était allongé là, baignant dans une mare de sang. Je poussais soudain un hurlement.

" MAES ! OH MON DIEU NON PAS TOI ! "

Plusieurs lumières s'allumèrent dans les maisons voisines. Des gens accoururent, et poussèrent des cris horrifiés.

" Il faut appeler une ambulance !"

" Appelez la police !"

Je restais là à genoux, complètement désemparé. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, je le savais. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident et mon soutien venait de mourir. Je levais le visage, et mon regard croisa une cabine téléphonique. Quelqu'un venait de raccrocher. Quand il sortit je me ruais vers la cabine. D'une main tremblante je composais le numéro du Q.G de Central.

" Passez-moi le lieutenant Hawkeye VITE !"

" Oui ?" fit Riza la seconde d'après.

" Riza, Maes vient de se faire tuer, c'est horrible ! Il est mort qu'est-ce que je dois faire !" lâchais-je en panique.

" Comment ça il est mort ?"

" Oui mort ! Il gisait dans une mare de sang quand je suis arrivé ! C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai !"

" Bon écoutez-moi : il faut que vous appelier la police tout de suite." conseilla calmement ma subordonnée.

" Ils sont déjà, l'ambulance vient d'emporter Maes ! Riza c'est horrible, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

" Restez où vous êtes j'arrive tout de suite."

Elle raccrocha. La police m'interrogea, je dis ce que je savais, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Je devais être en plein cauchemar. Vivement que Riza arrive. Les militaires d'à côté furent avertis à leur tour. Je me mis à faire les cents pas, guettant l'arrivée de ma subordonnée avec une impatience non dissimulée. Enfin, je distingua une tête blonde, puis le visage de Riza. Je courus vers elle, et manqua de me jeter dans ses bras.

" Colonel vous n'avez rien ?" demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse.

Si, le coeur en miettes.

" Non. Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver ? C'est pas possible, hein dites, c'est un cauchemar je vais bientôt me réveiller." répondis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Oui c'était ça, c'était sûrement ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Je m'étais endormi dans le train, et je rêvais.

" Colonel ... je suis désolée." fit Riza.

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux emplis d'incrédulité.

" Non ... non c'est pas vrai ..."

Et pourtant si. Riza me conduisit dans le Q.G, hagard. On nous logea sur place. Je ne fermais pas l'oeil de la nuit. Je revoyais sans cesse le corps de mon ami, se vidant de son sang. Et dire qu'on s'était quittés alors que j'étais en colère. L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard. J'avais l'impression d'être à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Le cercueil transportant le corps de Maes approcha. Je ne put retenir un sursaut d'horreur. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment là-dedans. Le cerceuil fut descendu dans la fosse. Gracia et sa fille étaient là bien sûr, et Elysia demandait à sa mère pourquoi on enterrait son papa.

Je serrais les dents à me les briser, et regarda la terre recouvrir le cerceuil de mon ami. La pierre tombale fut ensuite posée dessus. Je restais là la regarder, Riza à mes côtés.

" Tu devais toujours être là pour moi. Et maintenant que tu es mort, je fais quoi moi hein ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit pour les frères ?" dis-je.

" Parce qu'il savait que quand il est question d'eux, vous n'êtes plus capable de réfléchir calmement. Son travail c'était d'éliminer ce qui vous gênerait, pour que vous ayez les coudées franches." dit Riza.

En effet. Seulement maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, je me retrouvais tout seul. Je remis ma casquette, et sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue.

" Tiens il commence à pleuvoir." dis-je.

" Oui. On devrait rentrer." dit Riza.

Je fis volte-face et m'empressa de sortir du cimetière. Je restais cloîtré dans ma chambre du Q.G d'East City. Riza essaya bien d'entrer, mais je la chassais assez rudement.

" Laissez-moi tranquille !" rugis-je depuis ma chambre.

Je regrettais mes mots aussitôt, mais n'eut pas la force de la rattraper pour m'excuser. Le soir venu, je sortis enfin de mon antre. Direction le bar le plus proche. Je commandais un alcool fort, et demanda qu'on laisse la bouteille. Je bus un verre, puis deux, puis trois, quatre, cinq ...

" Je crois que vous avez assez bu comme ça." dit une voix.

Je tournais un regard trouble vers la personne qui me disait ça.

" Ah, c'est vous. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?" dis-je.

" Vous ramener. Allez venez." dit-elle en approchant.

" Nan !" dis-je en la poussant fortement.

Ce faisant je faillis tomber de mon tabouret. Riza me rattrapa, et m'entraîna vers la sortie, après avoir payé.

" J'vous zait dit que j'n'avais pas b'soin de votre aide !" dis-je en tanguant.

" Mais oui c'est ça !" fit Riza.

" Si j'vous le dis ! Hic !"

Je me dégageais du'n mouvement ample, et ce faisant allait dire bonjour au bitume de la route. Riza se précipita pour me relever.

" Aaaaah mais vous êtes gluante vous !" la remerciais-je.

" Ben ça fait plaisir." marmonna-t-elle.

Elle me ramena tant que bien que mal à la base. Là, elle me laissa choir sur mon lit.

" Non mais franchhhement, qui vous za dit d'venir me chercher hein ?" demandais-je en levant un doigt incertain.

" Je me doutais bien que vous iriez vous saoûler. Alors je vous ai cherché." répondit-elle.

" Mais de quoi je m'emmêle ! Faut touzours que vous êtes sur mon dos. Fiiichez-moi la paix un peu !"

" Colonel, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, aussi je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Couchez-vous maintenant."

" Si ze veux d'abord ! Z'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous !"

Je balançais une botte contre le mur à côté d'elle.

" Mon meilleur zami il est mort, alors qu'on me foute la tranquillité !" repris-je en enlevant l'autre.

Je la jetais de la même manière.

" Il est mort vous zentendez, mort mort mort ! Il m'a laissé tout seul !" m'exclamais-je en jetant ma veste par terre.

" Oui je sais je ..." tenta Riza.

" NON vous savez rien ! Il m'a abandonné, il avait pas le droit de mourir ! Il a laissé sa famille, il devait pas partir !"

" Je crois que vous devriez pleurer, ça vous ferait du bien." dit-elle.

" Pleurer ha ! C'est pour les faibles ça ! " répondis-je amer.

Je manquais de déchirer ma chemise en voulant la défaire. Je tombais sur mon lit avec un hoquet.

" Vous êtes en colère, vous lui en voulez d'être parti. Exprimez votre chagrin, ça vous fera du bien." reprit Riza.

" Je pleure pas j'vous dis ! Je ... snif ... pourquoi il ... snif ..."

Les sanglots me coupèrent, et les larmes jaillirent en cascade. Riza s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je la serrais très fort, et pleura sur son épaule. Ca faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça. Depuis la guerre d'Ihsbal en fait. Pourquoi Maes avait-il dû mourir, alors que tant de gens avaient besoin de lui ? Il avait une famille, il était heureux pourquoi l'avait-on privé de tout ? Pourquoi lui, alors qu'il y avait des pourritures qui méritaient dix fois plus de mourir ?

A force de pleurer, et aussi à cause de l'heure tardive et de l'alcool qui embrumait mon cerveau, je m'endormis sur l'épaule de Riza. Elle me poussa en arrière, et me fit m'allonger. Je me réveillais aussitôt.

" Non Riza, pas partir. Faut pas me laisser." marmonnais-je en lui attrapant le bras.

" D'accord."

Elle ôta ses bottes, et vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Je me tournais vers elle et la prit dans mes bras. Le matin nous trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Riza avait la tête sur mon épaule, et la main sur ma peau, sur le côté. On se réveilla en même temps. Mais je referma les yeux.

" Colonel, réveillez-vous." dit- Riza.

" Gnnn, trop tôt." grommelais-je en resserrant ma prise sur elle.

Riza se retrouva ainsi le visage contre mon torse.

" Euh ... monsieur, il faut se lever maintenant."

Elle voulut se dégager, mais je n'étais absolument pas d'accord.

" Maaah !" m'exclamais-je en la serrant encore plus.

Riza ne parvint plus à se dégager. Elle tenta de faire appel à ma raison. Mais essayez de raisonner quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une cuite, et qui est dans le gaz.

" Roy : lâchez-moi." dit-elle.

Elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom, m'en serais rendu compte si j'étais pas complètement au Sud. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager, en vain. Elle était mieux emprisonnée qu'un poisson dans un filet. Vaincue, Riza soupira et finit par se rendormir. Au final, ce fut moi qui la réveilla. Je prit deux cachets d'aspirine pendant qu'elle enfilait ses bottes.

" Merci d'être restée." dis-je entre deux gorgées.

" De rien. Mais vous avez une sacrée poigne."

" Quoi ?"

" Je me suis réveillée la première ce matin. Et vous ne vouliez pas que je m'en aille." révéla-t-elle.

Je rosis, et finit mon verre. Riza s'en alla sans que je puisse me justifier.On se retrouva ensuite sur le quai de la gare, pour rentrer à Central. Riza se posa en face de moi, comme d'habitude. Je vins alors me poser à côté d'elle, et appuya ma tête contre la vitre. Puis machinalement, je tâtonnais et attrapa sa main. Elle referma la sienne sur la mienne, et on resta comme ça jusqu'à l'arrivée.


	12. Une petite fleur

**Mon chapitre préféré ! Au début j'avais pensé le faire en one-shot, et puis en fin de compte je l'ai casé là. Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**

* * *

En faisant un pitit nettoyage de printemps, eh oui ça m'arrive, j'ai retrouvé une vieille photo qui me fit sourire.

" Comment ai-je pu la ranger ? Ce cliché est magnifique." dis-je.

Je la mis de côté, et poursuivit mon triage. C'est fou ce qu'on peut entasser comme vieilleries quand même.

" Tiens ! Mon lance-pierre ! J'étais un as avec ça ! Me demande si je sais encore m'en servir."

Dans le carton que je vidais se trouvait une petite bourse en cuir. Elle était remplie de petits cailloux ronds. J'en pris un que je logeais dans le lance-pierre. Puis je tirais sur la lanière et la lâcha. Le caillou ricocha sur un mur et alla fracasser un vase.

" ... bon. J'ai un peu perdu la main je crois. Mais je le garde, ça peut être marrant." décidais-je en le posant à côté de moi.

Je trouvais ensuite un photo de moi enfant, avec Maes. Le chagrin m'envahit aussitôt. Dire que ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il nous avait quitté. Avec un soupir, je mis ce cadre de côté. Mon nettoyage me prit bien la journée. Le soir venu, je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de jouer avec mon lance-pierre. J'avais pas tant perdu la main en fin de compte. Héhé. Le lendemain, je revins au Q.G. Là, je posais sur mon bureau la photo que j'avais retrouvée. Je souris rêveusement en la regardant.

Ce qui intrigua naturellement mon équipe. Faut dire, c'était pas dans mes habitudes de baver devant un cliché. Mais je voulais pas qu'ils la voie. Naméoh.

Ma photo était donc cachée par la boîte où je rangeais divers papiers. Riza m'apporta mon boulot, et je fis bien attention, qu'elle ne voie pas ce que vous savez. OO ce quintal de dossiers ! Je soupirais, et mon regard tomba sur la photo. Ca me donna le courage de m'y mettre. Ô suprise chez mon cher lieutenant. Y'avait quoi sur cette photo semblait-elle dire ?

Nah nah nah, tu sauras pas. Je continuais donc à bosser, tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à mon image, en souriant pratiquement à chaque fois. Havoc vint jusqu'à moi pour me demander quelque chose. Aussi sec je rabattis ma photo. Je ne l'avais pas mise dans un cadre, pour pouvoir la trimbaler partout avec moi. Je répondis à la question de mon subordonné, qui s'en fut ensuite.

" Alors ? T'as vu quelque chose ?" demanda Kain.

" Non il l'a cachée dès qu'il m'a vu."

Bah oui kesse tu croa, euh crois. Toujours est-il que la photo devint ma principale source de motivation. Car j'avais trouvé un truc : si je finissais rapidos mes dossiers, je pouvais rester de longues minutes à la contempler. Je l'effleurais souvent du bout des doigts, l'air un peu idiot. Mes subalternes tentèrent tous de savoir qui était dessus, en vain. Je l'avais toujours avec moi quand je sortais, et la cachait à leurs vilains petits nieux le reste du temps. Seule Riza ne l'avait pas encore approchée. La pause-café arriva ce matin-là, et une fois de plus je pris ma photo que je planquais dans la poche extérieure de ma veste.

" Je crois que la seule façon qu'on sache qui ou quoi est sur cette photo c'est de l'agresser, et de la lui piquer." fit Havoc.

" Nan mais faut que t'arrête la clope toi, ça t'encrasse le cerveau !" fit Falman avec un doigts sur la tempe.

" Le connaissant ça doit sûrement être une fille." dit Kain.

Riza tilta en l'entendant. Mais c'est bien sûr. Rien d'autre sur cette fichue terre ne m'intéressais de toutes façons. Du moins était-ce l'idée générale qui courait sur moi dans l'armée. Elle me chercha du regard. J'étais près d'une fenêtre, en train de contempler une fois encore ladite photo.

" _Si je m'approche par derrière, je pourrais voir qui c'est._" se dit-elle en finissant de boire son café.

Eh ben essaie toujours ma poulette. Riza jeta son gobelet, et s'éloigna de ses collègues. Puis l'air de rien, elle s'approcha de moi. Mais manque de bol, je gardais moi aussi un oeil sur mon équipe. Quand je vis qu'il en manquait un, ou plutôt une, la photo disparut dans ma poche.

" _Et merde !_" pensa Riza.

Je me tournais comme par hasard, et la découvris derrière moi. Je l'interrogeais du regard. Elle hésita un instant, puis fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle. J'eus un fin sourire : ça avait finalement fini par piquer sa curiosité mon manège. Le temps passa, sans que personne ne parvienne à savoir qui était ma mystérieuse copine. Un matin, alors que je me baissais pour retrouver mon stylo, j'entendis des coups sourds sur mon bureau. Quand je me relevais pour savoir qué passa en su casa, je le découvris enfoui sous trois tonnes de rapports. Mais surtout ... ma photo ? Où était ma photo ?

Je me mis à chercher fébrilement sur mon bureau. Nada. EEEEEEK ! Ni une ni deux, j'envoyais valdinguer tous les rapports, sous le regard médusé de mon équipe.

" Colonel !" s'exclama Riza outrée.

Rien à foutre ! Je VEUX ma photo ! Je me levais d'un bond, et chercha parmit la paperasse. Ah la voilà ! Elle avait dû tomber par terre quand j'ai tout envoyé promener. Je soupirais doucement de soulagement en la retrouvant. Riza avait sortit son flingue, mais décontenancée par l'importance que j'attachais à la photo, en oublia de le pointer sur moi. Toutes façons, je ramassais tous les dossiers, et les remit sur le bureau. Ensuite, j'installais mon précieux cliché là où il devait être. Aaaah ! J'adore cette photo ( _Ndla : on avait pas compris ! _). Après l'avoir regardé un instant, je me mis au boulot. J'entendis Riza ranger son arme.

Je continuais à bosser, imperturbable. Ma petite photo me permettait de tenir le coup.

" _Après tout, si ça le fait bosser ..._" songea Riza.

Un rien après ...

" _Mais je voudrais fichtrement bien savoir qui est capable de lui inspirer une telle motivation ! Si c'est une fille, je veux savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est plus sérieux que d'habitude ? Qu'il ... qu'il a ... trouvé chaussure à son pieds ?_" se demanda-t-elle avec une certaine angoisse.

Elle me jeta un regard. Un crayon dans la bouche, je rêvassais sur ma photo. Un moment après, je continuais à signer et à remplir mes rapports. Avant de les apporter à mon lieutenant, je cachais ma photo, et me plaçais toujours de façon à avoir un oeil sur mes lascars et mon bureau. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

* * *

Breda ouvrit la fenêtre, deux même. Ca créa un courant d'air près de mon bureau ... et la photo s'envola avec quelques feuilles et passa par la fenêtre.

" AAAH !" m'exclamais-je en me redressant.

Je courus vers la porte et sortit à toute vitesse. Vite vite vite ! Qui sait si quelqu'un la ramasse et la jette ! Ou pire, qu'elle atterrisse dans une flaque d'eau ! Me voilà dehors. Je me précipitais sous ma fenêtre. Je cherchais partout. Les feuilles, plus grandes, étaient par conséquent plus faciles à retrouver. Mais ça je m'en tamponnais le coquillard.

" _Merde où elle est ? Un exemplaire unique, exceptionnel, faut que je la retrouve !_"pensais-je en farfouillant autour de moi.

Au bout de longues recherches, je mis enfin la main dessus. Vite à l'abri dans ma poche. Je me hâtais ensuite de retourner au bureau. Je lançais un regard noir à Breda, qui avait failli tuer ma photo. Cette fois c'était sûr, j'étais devenu fou pour mes subordonnés. M'en fiche, je tiens à cette photo. La revoilà sur mon bureau, parès que j'ai fermé une fenêtre. Horrible monstre. Ceci fait, il me fallait à présent rattraper mon léger retard. Sans plus me préoccuper de ce pouvaient penser mes subalternes, je me mis ardemment au travail.

" _Que faire pour découvrir qui est sur cette photo ?_" s'interrogea Havoc.

" _A part Hughes, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir autant à un cliché._" pensa Fuery.

" _C'est qui cette fille que je la descende ?_" se dit Riza.

Hihihi, quelle bande de curieux quand même. J'ai le droit à avoir une vie privée non ? Bon, je reconnais avoir un peu excité leur curiosité. Mais j'y peux rien si cette photo me rends heureux. Et j'y suis attaché à cause de son unicité, due à celle qui est représentée dessus. Mais à force, ils finirent pas ne plus y faire attention. Tant mieux. Et c'est là que je tombais dans le piège. Je baissais ma garde. Un après-midi, lors d'une de nos pauses, j'oubliais de la prendre avec moi.

Elle resta sans défense sur mon bureau, exposée à tous les regards. Son protecteur s'en était allé se reposer, la laissant vulnérable.

Quand j'y pense ... brrrrr. Riza, la rusée renarde, croisée avec une pendule, revint plus tôt au bureau. Et sur mon bureau elle aperçut ... LA photo. Celle qui l'intriguait et l'angoissait depuis des jours. Riza était seule, le cliché aussi, bref elles étaient seules, alone.C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Riza hésita un bon moment, puis s'avança. Elle s'arrêta devant mon bureau.

" _Non je ne dois pas faire ça. Fouiller dans les affaires de son supérieur ... en plus c'est sa vie privée._" pensa-t-elle.

Mais Riza voulait savoir qui avait réussi à me capturer, à voler mon coeur, et me voler à elle accessoirement. Qui avait gagné le gros lot. Riza inspira un coup, et tendit courageusement le bras pour attraper la photo. Quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle en resta sans voix.

" Mais ... mais c'est ... mais c'est moi !" s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

" Oui c'est vous, quand vous aviez quinze ans." dis-je derrière elle.

Riza sursauta et poussa un cri. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais oublié ma photo, et puis que Riza n'était pas avec nous. J'étais donc rentré en silence quand je m'avais découverte devant mon bureau, probablement avec ce que je savais dans les mains.

" On fouille dans mes affaires, lieutenant ?" demandais-je.

" N-n-non ... enfin je ... j'étais venue ..." bafouilla-t-elle.

Je lui pris le poignet, et récupéra ma photo que je remis dans ma poche. Riza était cramoisie.

" Il reste encore six minutes de pause. Vous feriez bien d'y aller." dis-je doucement.

Riza sortit du bureau. Je souris, et m'en alla à mon tour. Ca ne me dérangeais pas qu'elle sache que c'était elle sur la photo, en fin de compte. Ce pouvait être une bonne chose. Quand on revint, Riza ne cessait de me jeter des coups d'oeil.

Elle rougissait quand elle voyait que je contemplais ma photo. Moi je savais qu'elle brûlait de savoir pourquoi je l'avais ici. La journée passa rapidement. Je fis un signe discret à Riza pour lui demander de rester. Elle se rassit donc, et fit mine de continuer à travailler, comme moi. Les autres partirent donc sans se poser de questions.

" Je suppose que vous désirez savoir comment il se fait que j'aie une photo de vous à quinze ans ?" lançais-je.

" Ou ... oui."

" C'est tout simple. En triant mes affaires je l'ai retrouvée. Je l'ai trouvée si belle que j'ai décidé de la garder avec moi. C'est une très jolie photo : vous avez les cheveux au vent, vous souriez ..." commençais-je.

Riza ne dit rien. Je reportais mon regard sur le cliché.

" C'était en été, mois d'août je crois. J'adore votre petit haut, avec toutes ces fleurs. Vous étiez si adorable à cette âge, si attachante et si craquante." repris-je.

Un ange passa. Mon regard s'assombrit.

" Quand je compare à ... aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander où est passée cette petite fleur, si pleine de joie de vivre, qui croquait la vie à pleines dents ... et qui me plaisait tant." achevais-je en la regardant.

Riza devint écarlate en entendant les derniers mots. Je souris doucement, avec mélancolie, effleurant la photo du bout des doigts. J'avais peine à croire que ma petite fleur se soit fanée. Ce serait vraiment trop triste.

" Voilà, soupirais-je. Vous savez tout maintenant."

Je me levais, pris ma photo que je rangea vous savez où, et m'en alla laissant une Riza muette. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ainsi, elle m'avait plu dans sa jeunesse ... et vu ce que j'avais fait et dit, y' avait peut-être de l'espoir. Elle se décida enfin à quitter le Q.G, cinq bonnes minutes après moi. Le lendemain c'était samedi, nous étions en congé. En passant devant une boutique, Riza eut une idée. Elle entra aussitôt dedans et ressortit quelques minutes après. Elle revint à toute vitesse chez elle, puis ressortit et courut au parc. Elle savait que j'y passais à une certaine heure. Hayate regarda sa maîtresse, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Ca y est, j'apparus dans son champ de vision. Riza marcha dans ma direction. Je venais à contresens.

* * *

Soudain, je me rendis compte de sa présence, et surtout de ce qu'elle portait. Surpris, je stoppais net. Elle aussi, et me regardait avec une certaine anxiété.

Un haut à fleurs ... comme dans ma photo. Et elle avait les cheveux détachés.

Trop mignonne. Je sentis mon coeur battre à mille à l'heure. Ma respiration se fit saccadée, tandis que Riza était mal à l'aise devant mon regard fixe. Ce dernier devient soudain très tendre, tout comme mon sourire.

" Ma petite fleur ..." dis-je .

Riza rougit violemment. Je me rapprochais d'elle, et lui effleurais la joue.

" Tu n'a pas fanée finalement." repris-je.

Emue, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je posais mes mains autour de sa taille, et l'attira à moi. Riza m'enlaça à son tour. Je lui caressais la tête un instant, avant de regarder son visage. Puis je l'embrassa. Longtemps.

" Ma petite Riza ... je ..."

Je rougis surtout. Mais cette fois il fallait que je lui dise. Elle m'interrogea du regard.

" Je t'aime. Depuis que je te connais. Je n'ai jamais osé de te le dire. Tu étais la fille de mon maître, ensuite ma subordonnée. Je t'ai toujours vue comme quelque chose de précieux, derrière une vitrine que j'avais seulement le droit de regarder. Un moment, j'ai cru que je ne t'intéressais pas du tout. Alors j'ai ... commmencé à voir d'autres filles. Pour me consoler, tromper ma solitude, me prouver peut-être que j'étais pas si nul que ça." expliquais-je.

" Oh Roy ! Mais moi aussi je t'aime depuis toujours ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi dans l'armée. Je ne voulais pas te perdre." dit-elle.

Une joie intense illumina mon visage.

" C'est vrai ?" demandais-je, n'osant y croire.

Elle hocha la tête, et je la serrais contre moi. On échangea ensuite un long baiser langoureux et amoureux.


	13. Kimblee

**Notre Roy vit sur un petit nuage mais gare à l'orage ... espérons que ce n'est que passager. Merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Me sentais nettement mieux depuis que je sortais avec Riza. J'avais l'impression de renaître. Bien évidemment, pas question de le montrer. Personne ne devait être au courant. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas confiance en mon équipe, mais nous ne voulions pas que cela se sache. Et ma petite fleur assurait que c'était le meilleur moyen de ne pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée. Pas de bisous au bureau TT ... plus cruelle que ça tu meurs. Enfin, on se rattrapait en dehors du bureau. Gnéhéhé. Pour le moment, nous étions en route pour l'Est, où les habitants de la ville de Lior menaient la vie dure à l'armée.

J'avais peur que la tuerie d'Ishbal ne recommence. Avec les crétins qui nous commandaient, y'avait de fortes chances. Comme par hasard, un peuple à la peau mate. Nos dirigeants seraient-ils racistes ? Ca ne m'étonnerais pas. Bande d'abrutis imbéciles. Au fait, y'avait un drôle de passager avec nous. Un type avec un masque. Savait pas que c'était le carnaval. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Le gus en question se leva. Quand je le vis de dos mon coeur rata un battement. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs noués.

Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. On aurait dit ce malade mental de Zolf Kimblee. Non, il était censé être en prison. Tsss, on aurait mieux fait de l'exécuter tiens. Riza remarqua mon air soucieux, et me demanda si tout allait bien. Mouais. Le voilà qui revient. J'avait la quasi-certitude que c'était lui.

" _Allons Roy, il ne peut pas être là. C'est impossible. Il a été condamné à perpétuité._" me dis-je.

Je reportais mon regard sur le paysage, tentant de ne plus y penser. Hélas au bout de quelques minutes, le gars demanda s'il pouvait ôter son masque. Ce qu'on lui accorda ... et ce qu'il fit. JE LE SAVAIS !! C'est lui !

" Kimblee ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?" m'exclamais-je en bondissant mon siège.

" Tiens ! Salut Mustang ça faisait un bail !" lança-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

" L'alchimiste Ecarlate est sous mes ordres, Mustang. Ca vous pose un problème?" répondit Archer.

C'est moi ou c'est la journée des crétins aujourd'hui ? Y'avait pas assez d'un chieur, il en fallait un autre. Je lançais un regard noir à Archer.

" Cet homme ne devrait pas être ici, mais en prison." dis-je.

" Eh bien il a été amnistié." fit Archer avec un sourire en coin.

Ben voyons. Riza me demanda de me rasseoir, je lui obéis en lançant des éclairs à Archer. Ce type me répugnait. Lui ne pouvait pas me voir, jalousie je crois. J'aperçus soudain Kimblee lorgner sur Riza. Oh bord ... tu la touche t'es mort. Déjà, j'avais envie de lui cramer les yeux, histoire qu'il ne la souille pas avec son regard de psychopathe. Ca l'amusait de me voir bouillir de rage. Le train s'arrêta. Vite dehors avant que j'explose. Mon équipe eut du mal à me suivre tellement je marchais vite. Nous gagnons notre bureau, dont j'ouvris la porte avec fracas.

" Alors c'est lui l'Alchimiste Ecarlate ? Y fout les jetons." commenta Fuery.

" Ouais. J'ai entendu de ces histoires sur ce mec ... à vous donner froid dans le dos." ajouta Jean.

" Il était à Ishbal il paraît. Il a complètement déraillé pendant la guerre, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé en taule." ajouta Breda.

Riza se racla la gorge, et les fit taire d'un regard. Merci ma biche. J'étais rivé à la fenêtre, tentant de trouver un semblant de calme. Le silence se fit dans le bureau, à mon grand soulagement. Si j'entendais encore parler de Kimblee j'allais commettre un meurtre. Mon lieutenant déposa une pile de dossiers sur mon bureau. Hmph, pour une fois ça me changerait les idées de bosser. Je m'installais donc, attrapa un premier rapport et me mis au boulot. Mais avec ce dingue dans les parages, je sentais que la vie n'allait pas être facile ici.

* * *

Rien qu'avec Archer ça promettait. J'avais vu juste : il ne ratait pas une occasion de me provoquer, de me railler. Tsssk. Je l'ignorais naturellement, mais il y avait des fois où mes gants me démangeaient.

" Vous devriez faire attention Mustang : à force de pérorer votre tête risque de ne plus passer par les portes." me lança Archer un jour.

" Ma tête va très bien, par contre j'ai peur pour la vôtre." répondis-je.

" Hm ?"

" Lieutenant-colonel, votre casquette brûle !" s'exclama un soldat.

Aussitôt Archer l'ôta de sa tête, et la piétina pour éteindre les flammes que j'y avait logé. Puis il me lorgna méchamment.

" Vous feriez bien de tenir votre langue. N'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur." avertis-je.

Je le laissais là fulminant de colère. En passant j'arrivais devant la pièce où on avait mit Kimblee en quarantaine. Tant qu'il était enfermé celui-là, j'étais déjà un peu plus tranquille. Je ne le serais que le jour où il sera mort. Je regagnais donc mon bureau. Il me restait encore quelques dossiers à traiter. Tiens, Riza n'est pas là ? Bon ben dans ce cas, allons-y doucement. Ma petite fleur était partie chercher des dossiers. Elle aperçut soudain une ombre sur un mur. En se retournant elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Kimblee.

" Bonsoir ma jolie." sourit-il.

Riza avait poussé un cri de surprise, et recula.

" Eh ben, il a du goût le Mustang pour choisir ses subordonnés." dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Riza n'était rassurée du tout. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Elle avait les bras encombré de dossiers, et ne pouvait donc pas saisir son arme à moins de les lui balancer à la figure. Et connaissant Kimblee, ce ne serait guère judicieux.

" Que voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Un peu de compagnie sans doute."

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et Riza recula automatiquement.

" Je vous fait peur ?" demanda Zolf.

" Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'ai du travail." répondit-elle.

Riza voulut partir, mais l'alchimiste lui barra la route. Riza tentant le contourner, mais Kimblee la bloquait. Il finit par la coincer contre un mur.

" Laissez-moi partir." demanda-t-elle.

" Pourquoi ? J'aime bien votre compagnie. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu une aussi jolie femme." fit Kimblee.

La lueur perverse dans les prunelles dorées ne lui dit rien qui vaille. L'Ecarlate lui caressa la joue, mais la jeune femme s'écarta.

" Ne me touchez pas !" s'exclama-t-elle en le poussant.

" Oh ! On est farouche hein ! Tant mieux tant mieux." dit-il.

Kimblee voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se débattit et lui colla une gifle.

" T'aurais pas dû faire ça." fit Kimblee en se frottant la joue.

Excédée, Riza sortit son arme qu'elle pointa sur lui. L'Ecarlate vit dans son regard qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Mon lieutenant le contourna toujours en le mettant en joue, et sortit de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Je la trouvais l'arme au poing, sortant à reculons. Puis elle se sauva en courant. Je décidais d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. J'y découvris Kimblee, une marque rouge sur une joue. Je compris immédiatemment qu'il avait importuné Riza.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma subordonnée toi ?" attaquais-je.

" Pas grand-chose malheureusement."

MALHEUREUSEMENT ? Je m'avançais et le frappa au visage. Kimblee tomba par terre.

" Si tu t'approche d'elle encore une fois, je te réduis en cendre." avertis-je.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer, et me sauva retrouver ma chérie. Elle devait avoir eu une sacrée trouille face à ce malade. Riza était retournée au bureau. Je vis aussitôt vers elle. Comme nous étions seuls, j'allais pouvoir la réconforter tendrement.

" Chérie ça va ?" demandais-je en posant mes mains autour de sa taille.

" Oui ... pourquoi ?"

Je voyais bien dans ses prunelles un reste de peur.

" Je sais que tu as eu affaire à Kimblee. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" repris-je en l'attirant contre moi.

" Oh pas grand-chose. Il s'est mal conduit et je l'ai giflé." dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

" Tu as bien fait mon coeur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi vivant il ne te fera rien."

Je lui caressait la tête et déposa un baiser dessus. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou en retour.

" Bon, c'est pas tout ça. Mais il nous reste encore du boulot." dit-elle en s'écartant.

Elle changera jamais. Je la relâchais donc, et on se remit au travail. Mais ma petite fleur avait été marquée par son altercation avec Kimblee. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle se rapprochait de moi. Lui souriait. Moi je n'étais pas tranquille. Si Kimblee pensait que nous étions trop proches, il pourrait lui faire beaucoup de mal. Je décidais d'en parler à ma puce.

" Je comprends qu'il te fasse peur mon coeur. Mais essaie ... de ne pas trop de te rapprocher de moi quand on le croise. Si jamais il croit qu'on est trop proches, il pourrait te faire du mal." dis-je.

Une ombre passa sur son visage. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait : que j'étais incapable de la protéger si besoin était.

" Bon, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Si jamais il te fait quoi que ce soit, surtout tu me préviens."

Riza sourit. Je ne lui avait pas dit que j'avais déjà frappé l'Ecarlate la dernière fois. Mais je n'étais pas rassuré pour autant. Aussi je fis en sorte de la quitter le moins possible. Mais il y avait des fois où nous étions forcé d'être séparés. Ces dans un ces moments-là que Kimblee repartit à l'assaut. Riza avait dû se rendre à l'opposé de la base, assez de loin quoi. Là où Kimblee se trouvait précisément.

" Comme on se retrouve !" dit-il en la surprenant.

" Kimblee ! Ne m'approchez pas !" dit-elle en dégainant.

Mais cette fois il avait prévu le coup. D'un geste vif il lui arracha le pistolet des mains, et le fit exploser. Presque au même moment, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment qui me fit sursauter. Riza avait un problème, j'en étais sûr. Je m'excusais auprès de mes subalternes et sortit de mon bureau. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris soin de me dire où elle allait. Précaution due au fait que le barje en avait après elle. Je courais aussi vite que possible dans les couloir de la base, slalomant entre les soldats qui traînaient là.

* * *

Kimblee était bien là, tenant les poignets de ma petite fleur. Je le chopais par les épaules, le fit pivoter le frappa durement. Il tomba par terre. Riza se réfugia derrière moi. L'alchimiste était furieux. Je savais qu'il ne devait absolument pas me toucher, autrement j'étais foutu. On se jaugea un moment du regard. Je tenais mes doigts prêts à claquer. On fut interrompus par l'arrivée d'un général.

" Que se passe-t-il ici ?" demanda-t-il.

" L'alchimiste Ecarlate importunait ma subordonnée. Je me suis permis d'intervenir." dis-je.

Zolf me lança un regard à me faire rentrer sous terre, que je soutins fermement.

" M.Kimblee, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire. Mustang, vous pouvez disposer." dit le général.

Je fis le salut militaire, et m'en alla avec Riza.

" Comment tu as su que j'avais besoin d'aide." demanda-t-elle.

" Une intuition."

Riza me regarda un moment étonnée, puis soudain me poussa dans un coin. Elle me roula ensuite le patin de l'année, pour ne pas dire du siècle.

" En quel honneur ?" demandais-je.

" Pour m'avoir sauvée déjà, et aussi parce que maintenant je sais à quel point tu m'aime." dit-elle.

Traduction ?

" Le fait que tu aie senti que j'étais en danger c'est le signe d'un grand amour. Peu de personne peuvent avoir ce genre de pressentiment." expliqua-t-elle.

Je sourit et l'embrassa à mon tour. Ensuite, on revint au bureau en se retenant de se prendre la main. Je ne sais pas trop quel a été le châtiment de l'Ecarlate, mais je sais qu'Archer a fait des pieds et des mains pour l'atténuer. Foutue armée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait avoir retenu la leçon pour ma petite copine. Un peu plus tard, j'ai découvert grâce à Armstrong qu'Archer avait des chimères. Mauvais pour lui. Naturellement, il les lâcha sur moi, Riza et le major. Il espérait ainsi prendre sa revanche sur moi. Et en prévoyant d'attaquer Lior, il pensait qu'il serait le nouveau héros de l'armée. C'était mal nous connaître. On parvint à se débarrasser des bestioles. Quand on ressortit de cet endroit, j'appris qu'Archer avait lancé l'attaque. Quel idiot. Un peu après, on nous annonça que tous les soldats envoyés avaient disparu, ainsi que la ville. Alors, Edward avait eu raison. Le petit nous avait fait parvenir un message nous demandant de ne pas attaquer.

Dire que c'est moi qui à la base devait diriger les opérations ...

Ce gosse m'avait sauvé la vie. Je souris malgré les circonstances. On m'annonce qu'Archer s'en est tiré, dans un sale état, et que Kimblee est mort. Bah l'affaire n'est si mauvaise en fin de compte. Nan, y'a quand même sept mille innocents qui sont morts. Et où sont les frangins, ils étaient censés être là ? Quelqu'un me dit qu'ils se sont enfuis. Comment ça enfuis ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Falman m'interpella : le généralissime était là.

" Les frères Elric sont soupçonnés d'avoir eu des contacts avec Scar, qui serait l'origine de tout ça." dit-il.

Aïe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore foutus ces gamins ? Je proposais aussitôt de prendre l'affaire en main, histoire d'en avoir le coeur net. Mais notre vénéré chef y ajouta une condition : déjà qu'on nous escorte, et aussi que s'ils résistaient on aurait le droit de les abattre. Je tiquais en entendant ça. Mais n'en montra rien. Je m'éloignais un instant, pensif. Armstrong vint me demander si nous y allions. Je répondis par l'affirmative. Ils allaient m'entendre ces gosses.


	14. Mes démons

**Hmmm on approche de la fin. Après un chapitre tendre et un tendu, celui-là va être ... bah vous verrez bien. Gomena saï mais c'est nécessaire. Meric à tout le monde pour les coms !**

* * *

Le passé nous rattrape toujours. J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase il y a longtemps, et j'en ai fait l'expérience, il y a longtemps aussi. J'espérais ne plus jamais avoir à la refaire. Et pourtant, je savais bien que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Que je devrais affronter mes démons en face, payer peut-être. Surtout quand j'ai décidé de répondre à la lettre qu'Edward m'avait adressée, pour l'aider à retrouver son père. J'ai tout de suite su que je devrais faire face, à un moment où à un autre. Je ne savais pas quand, ni comment ni où mais je savais que ça viendrait. Logique ... elle est leur fille, l'enfant dont j'ai brisé la vie.

Elle, c'est Winry Rockbell, l'enfant du couple de médecins que j'ai abattu. Et comme par hasard, l'amie d'enfance du FullMetal. Mon subordonné. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai eu une sacrée peur je l'avoue. J'ai rêvé pendant des nuits qu'elle venait réclamer vengeance, et qu'elle m'abattait comme j'avais tué ses parents. Mais elle ne savait pas, et ma plus grande peur c'était qu'elle l'apprenne, et que mes protégés soient mis au courant par la même occasion. J'en ai parlé à Riza, à qui rien n'échappait, surtout en ce qui me concerne.

Elle m'a rassuré comme elle a pu, disant que statistiquement il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le sache. Peu de gens savait. Donc effectivement, il se pouvait que Winry ne sache jamais rien. Seulement moi, ça me rongeait. D'un côté j'avais envie de lui dire, pour soulager ma conscience, mais de l'autre, je ne voulais pas affronter sa réaction, ses pleurs sans doute. J'ai vécu dans l'angoisse pendant un moment. Et puis ... c'est arrivé. Winry a découvert qui était l'assassin de ses parents. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su. Mais elle me l'a reproché, quand je me suis lancé à la poursuite des frères Elric, suite au drame de Lior.

Elle a lancé ça comme ça, comme une bombe. J'ai senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines, et mon coeur s'arrêter de battre. Et les paroles de la petite Shiezka à côté, n'a rien arrangé. Y'avait que le pouvoir qui m'intéresssait, je n'étais qu'un monstre sans coeur. Possible. Plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Edward et d'Alphonse de connaître la vérité. Je leur ai avoué moi-même. Leur regard incrédule, teinté d'horreur m'a marqué et blessé. Celui d'Edward surtout ... j'ai cru voir comme quelque chose qui se brisait en lui. Malgré nos prises de tête, je savais qu'il me faisait confiance. Et là ... cétait comme si je l'avais trahi.

Je le comprends quelque part, c'est un peu vrai. Involontairement certes, mais trahi quand même. J'ai aussi révélé pourquoi je tenais tant à gravir les échelons. Jusque là seuls Maes et Riza étaient au courant. J'ai expliqué que plus jamais je ne voulais revivre ça. Et si possible que plus personne n'aie à le vivre. Ca eut l'air d'avoir rassuré le blond. Mais pour Winry je ne crois pas. Que je devienne le roi ça ne changerait rien à mes actes. On ne peut défaire ce qui a été fait, pour le plus grand malheur de l'espèce humaine. Jusque là, à part un regard brisé Winry n'a pas réagi.

* * *

Et ça m'inquiétait. Le calme avant la tempête. Le cataclysme même. Winry s'est isolée un moment, quand j'étais à Resembool. J'hésitais sur la conduite à tenir : devais-je aller lui parler, m'excuser, me justifier ? Ou bien devais-je lui fiche une paix royale, ne plus l'approcher même à cents mètres ? Je n'ai pas eu à choisir. Elle a décidé elle-même. De la façon que je redoutais le plus. Pour ce que j'avais entendu d'elle, Winry était assez colérique, mais uniquement pour ce qui concercnait ses automails. Alors quand il était question de ses parents ... elle a été près du drame.

Winry s'est rendue à Central, seule. Comme elle connaissait Edward, elle a dit qu'elle venait pour réparer son automail, et demanda où était mon bureau. Les soldats l'ont laissée passé. Une fille, et jeune en plus ... c'est au-dessus de tout soupçon. J'étais seul à ce moment-là. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai eu de la chance de l'être ou pas. Toujours est-il que Winry a débarqué comme une fleur dans mon bureau. Mais une fleur empoisonnée. Je revois encore la scène comme si j'y étais. Winry a refermé doucement la porte, le regard indéchiffrable.

Moi j'étais tellement surpris de la voir là que je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de rester assis bouche bée. Winry s'est tranquillement avancée, après avoir vérifié que nous étions seuls. Puis une fois devant mon bureau ... elle a sortit une arme à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'a braqué sur ma tête. Oh la vache. J'ai failli me faire dessus à cet instant.

" Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire." dit-elle.

Pendant dix secondes je ne pus rien dire. Winry ôta le cran de sécurité. Elle allait tirer si je ne lui donnais pas une réponse satisfaisante. Et quand bien même je le ferais, s'en contenterait-elle ? Elle avait parfaitement le droit de me tuer. Nous le savions tous les deux. Néanmoins, je parvins à reprendre une certaine contenance.

" Tu ne voudrais pas être comme moi. Avoir les mains pleines de sang. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça. Crois-moi, ne gâche pas ta vie et ta précieuse jeuenesse avec ça. Moi c'est déjà fait. Et j'en paie le prix tous les jours. Le ... meurtre de tes parents me ronge mieux que n'importe quel acide. Il y a un détail que je ne t'ai pas dit : juste après l'avoir fait, j'ai failli me faire sauter le caisson, tellement j'étais horrifié par mon geste. Tu va me dire que j'aurais dû me tuer, et tu as raison. Marcoh m'en a empêché, disant que je n'avais fait que suivre les ordres. Je comprends que tu m'en veuille, je réagirais de la même manière à ta place. La décision t'appartiens, mais laisse-moi te demander ceci : si tu me tue, crois-tu que tu te sentiras mieux après ? Que ça va tout arranger ?" dis-je d'un ton assuré, malgré ma peur.

Winry a soutenu mon regard, son bras armé n'a même pas tremblé. Eh ben, elle a du cran cette petite. Car ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de débouler dans le bureau d'un militaire haut-gradé avec une intention de meurtre, et de rester si calme, si maîtresse de soi. Après de longues minutes, qui m'ont paru une heure voire plus, elle a baissé son arme. Et c'est alors qu'elle a sourit. Oui sourit. Et pas méchamment, pas avec sadisme ni satisfaction. Non. Un sourire on ne peut plus normal.

" Bonne réponse colonel."

Winry a posé l'arme sur mon bureau.

" Je voulais savoir par moi-même si je pouvais vous pardonner. Si vous méritiez que je vous pardonne. Un jour peut-être." reprit-elle.

Un test ... c'était une sorte de test. Un peu rude franchement. Je trouvais le courage de lui demander où s'était-elle procuré cette arme.

" Nulle part. Cependant, vous avez raison : je ne suis pas une meurtrière." répondit Winry.

Elle reprit l'arme, et sortit le chargeur. Vide. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me tuer, ajouta-t-elle. Elle m'a bien eu sérieux. Winry me regarda une dernière fois. La porte s'ouvrit sur Riza, qui écarquilla les yeux en la découvrant. Winry se dirigea vers la sortie, et s'arrêta à la, hauteur de ma petite fleur.

" Prenez bien soin de lui, il le mérite." lui dit-elle.

Et elle s'en alla. Un silence de trente secondes suivit son départ. Soudain, j'éclatais de rire. J'étais tellement soulagé d'être encore en vie que je ne trouvais rien de mieux pour évacuer mon stress. Riza s'approcha, légèrement inquiète. Quand elle trouva l'arme sur mon bureau, elle paniqua :

" Roy, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Rien. Elle voulais seulement me tester." répondis-je mon rire calmé.

" Elle n'a pas ... elle n'a quand même pas braqué cette arme sur toi ?" s'alarma Riza.

" Si fait, soupirais-je. Mais rassure-toi : Winry n'avait nullement l'intention de me tuer." annonçais-je.

Je pris l'arme, et lui montrais le chargeur vide. Je vis soudain ma petite fleur pâlir, à un point que je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

" Chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandais-je inquiet.

" Cette ... cette arme ... c'est la mienne." avoua-t-elle.

Hein quoi ? Je baissais les yeux vers le pistolet toujours sur mon bureau. Riza était horrifiée.

" Je ... En rentrant de Risembool, je me suis aperçu qu'il me manquait un pistolet. Winry ... a dû me le prendre." raconta-t-elle.

Ah ben bravo ! C'est très professionnel ça ma puce. Riza semblait au bord des larmes.

" Allons du calme mon trésor. Winry ne voulait pas me tuer, simplement me faire peur. Elle voulait savoir si je méritais d'être pardonné." dis-je d'une voix apaisante.

" Et si elle avait décidé que non ? Tu imagine ? Tu aurais pu mourir à cause de ma négligence !" s'écria-t-elle.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état. Riza tourna les talons et sortit à toute vitesse du bureau. Quand elle fut de retour, le reste de l'équipe était déjà là. Kain s'inquiéta de sa pâleur. Riza avoua qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Le lendemain, elle demanda à bénéficer d'un congé maladie d'une semaine. Je tentais de l'en dissuader, lui assurant qu'en aucun cas je la considérais comme responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle ne voulut rien savoir. Durant cette semaine elle me manqua affreusement. Car Riza refusa de me voir pendant toute la durée de son congé. J'ai su plus tard qu'elle avait fait une légère dépression. Ma précieuse petite fleur était persuadée que j'avais failli mourir par sa faute.

* * *

Quand elle revint, Riza demanda à me parler seule à seul. Ce je lui accordais bien volontiers. Le soir après le sevice, elle vint de planter devant mon bureau. Oh oh. Je pressentais les ennuis.

" Roy ... je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai commis une faute très grave en laissant une de mes armes à la portée d'une enfant. Tu aurais pu payer cette négligence de ta vie. J'avais juré de te protéger, et je considère ... que j'ai échoué. Je m'en veux énorément, quoi que tu en pense. Je ... je crois aussi ... que ... que nous ne devrions plus nous voir." dit-elle.

" QUOI ? Tu plaisante j'espère ?!" m'exclamais-je en bondissant.

" Non. J'ai trahi ta confiance. Je ne mérite plus de rester avec toi, sachant que j'ai faillis te tuer."

" Non Riza je t'en supplie pas ça !" implorais-je.

Mais elle détourna la tête, des larmes sillonnant déjà ses joues. Ce n'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Mais l'amour de Riza ne supporterait pas ce genre de chose, surtout venant d'elle.

" Riza mon amour je t'en supplie à genoux ne m'abandonne pas !" repris-je.

Riza s'éloigna, retenant ses larmes comme elle pouvait.

" Je ... je continuerais à te soutenir. Ca ... ça rachètera peut-être un jour ma ... ma faute." dit-elle.

" Mais non tu ..."

" Je t'en prie Roy. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont." coupa-t-elle me regardant.

" Je ne veux pas te perdre." dis-je à mi-voix.

" Tu ... tu ne me perdras pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Au revoir."

Elle sortit.

" RIZA ATTENDS !" m'exclamais-je en me précipitant à sa suite.

Mais elle aussi se mit à courir, et elle arriva chez elle bien avant moi. Je tambourinais à la porte comme un forcené. Riza ne répondit pas. J'entendais ses sanglots à travers la porte, et ça me rendait fou.

" Je te préviens Riza : je te harcèlerais tous les jours s'il le faut, mais je ne te quitterais pas t'entends ? Je refuse que ça finisse comme ça !" m'exclamais-je.

" VA T'EN !" cria-t-elle.

" NON !"

Elle ouvrit alors brutalement sa porte, pointant son arme sur moi. Son visage baigné de larmes me fit terriblement mal.

" Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !"

" Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras repris tes esprits." répliquais-je.

" Je te préviens je vais tirer." dit-elle en ôtant le cran de sécurité.

" Eh ben vas-y qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tire!"

Ce faisant je me plaçais sur la trajectoire d'une balle, qui si elle partait me toucherait en plein coeur. Comme la flèche qu'elle m'a décoché quand je l'ai rencontrée. Riza soutint mon regard déterminé. Puis elle baissa son arme.

" Je t'en prie Roy, essaie de comprendre. Je ne peux pas me pardonner ma faute. J'ai besoin d'être ... séparée de toi un moment." dit-elle.

" Mais en quelle langue il faut que je te le dise ? Je ne veux pas que tu me quitte ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si Winry est allée se servir." tentais-je.

" Si. J'aurais dû être plus vigilante. S'il te plaît, va t'en."

Je baissais les yeux, et recula d'un pas ou deux.

" Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux."

Je lui tournais le dos et partit. Ainsi s'arrêta mon histoire avec Riza.


	15. La vérité

**Eh bien eh bien ... mon dernier chapitre n'a pas laissé indifférent. Voyons comment Roy supporte cette séparation. Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

Depuis que Riza a décidé de faire une pause dans notre relation, du moins j'espérais que ce n'était qu'une pause, je tournais comme un lion en cage. J'avais besoin d'elle, tout le temps. Besoin de la voir, de la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras, sentir son parfum ... tout. Quand je la voyais au bureau, j'avais un mal fou à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Riza, elle, m'évitait tout bonnement. Quelle galère non mais quelle galère ! Et comme si ça suffisait pas, Alphonse nous a révélé que le généralissime était un homonculus. Et sa secrétaire aussi, tant qu'on y était. On a mis du temps avant de digérer le truc. 

Mais je comprenais pourquoi Maes avait été tué : il avait grillé le truc. Peut-être pas pour le führer, mais sûrement pour sa secrétaire. Un peu plus tard, l'équipe et moi en avons discuté à l'hôpital. Havoc y avait été admis après avoir eu un petit accrochage avec Edward. Nous étions à leur recherche après le drame de Lior, et c'est Havoc et Fuery qui l'on trouvé. Mon sous-lieutenant a eu la mauvaise idée de braquer une arme sur lui. J'aurais pourtant pensé que connaissant le caractère du FullMetal, il aurait été un peu plus malin que ça. Résultat, Ed a attrapé l'arme de Jean avec son automail, le coup est parti, Jean a été blessé à la main et Kain à la tête.

Quand je suis arrivé, l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui avait visiblement flashé sur moi. J'ai joué le jeu, espérant que ça rendrait Riza jalouse et que peut-être elle reviendrait sur sa décision. Pensez-vous. J'ai donc demandé aux gars, et à la fille, pourquoi selon eux on voudrait créer la Pierre Philosophale. Pour la gloire, le pouvoir, l'immortalité furent les réponses qu'ils donnèrent. Riza a répondu par désespoir. Exactement. De plus, depuis l'ascension au pouvoir de Bradley nous étions constamment en guerre.

" Et si les guerres n'étaient déclenchées que dans le but de pousser les gens dans un tel désespoir, qu'ils en viendraient à créer la Pierre ?" demandais-je.

Hou la tête qu'ils ont fait ! Ils venaient de comprendre tout comme moi que ces guerres avaient été faites sous un faux motif. Des milliers et des milliers de vies brisées, sacrifiées pour créer une Pierre dont une seule personne pourrait se servir. Pour rien quoi. Nous avions appris la recette de cette Pierre par le biais d'Alphonse, peu avant qu'Archer n'attaque Lior. Il fallait des vies humaines pour fabriquer ce caillou. A cause de la force des émotions que renferment les âmes. C'était ça qui lui donnait son pouvoir. Là encore, le choc avait été rude. Déjà je trouvais qu'une seule vie c'était trop, alors celles de tout un peuple ou d'une ville...

J'ai compris en y repensant que c'était ça que Marcoh avait dû découvrir. La vraie raison de la guerre d'Ishbal. Ils voulaient créer la Pierre, en tout cas Bradley la voulait. Son eau rouge qui avait servi à amplifier nos pouvoirs, c'était une variante de ce maudit caillou, une forme incomplète. Il le savait, Marcoh savait de quoi il retournerait si on l'utilisait. Et Ed ... qu'avait-il ressenti quand lui aussi avait découvert la vérité ? Sûrement de la peur, du dégoût, de l'horreur.

J'ai jeté un oeil aux notes de Marcoh. Des recettes de cuisine. Insoupçonnable. Et de savoir que mes protégés avaient décrypté tout ça ... j'étais impressionné, une fois de plus. Franchement ç'aurait été moi, je crois que j'aurais abandonné. Je sais même pas si j'aurais essayé. Mais Edward, têtu comme il était, en plus d'être un petit génie, c'était normal qu'il y arrive.

* * *

A présent nous étions également au courant. Et perso j'aurais préféré de rien savoir. Apprendre cette vérité m'a définitivement dégoûté de l'armée, et renforcé dans l'idée qu'il fallait tout changer. Des homonculus dans l'armée, et dans les plus hautes sphères ... des êtres dépourvus d'âme et d'émotions, ça ne peut engendrer que des problèmes. Il fallait donc agir, et supprimer le mal à la racine. 

Voici donc ce que je trouvais comme plan : attaquer les troupes du généralissime, pendant que moi et Riza on se chargerait de Bradley.

La petite guérilla servirait de diversion. Mon équipe était d'accord pour me suivre jusqu'au bout. J'en attendais pas moin d'eux. J'ai entendu dire par Alphonse qu'Ed avait déjà scellé deux homonculus. Wow. Il m'impressionne toujours plus ce gosse. Ca me fait penser que quand on s'est affronté, il aurait pu m'écraser s'il m'avait attaqué au corps à corps. J'ai bien fait de le maintenir à distance ce jour-là. Maintenant que nous tenions l'idée, il fallait mettre au point les détails. Il était clair que je devais me trouver à deux endroits à la fois : sur le champ de bataille, et chez Bradley.

Donc, quelqu'un devait jouer mon rôle lors de l'attaque. Ce fut Havoc qui fut choisi. Se retrouver dans ma peau pour un temps, ça devrait lui plaire. Il fallait également quelqu'un qui puisse jouer le rôle de Riza. Tiens, y'a pas eu un seul volontaire là. Sympa pour elle. Je décidais que le sergent-major Fuery ferait une parfaite Riza. Ils étaient pratiquement de la même taille. Afin d'opérer les transformations, on l'obligea à rester à l'hôpital sous un faux prétexte. Quand il entra dans la chambre d'Havoc, je le saisit par les épaules et le fit basculer sur un lit.

Ceci fait, je lui ôtais ses lunettes que je posais sur le nez de Riza. Hé, ça lui allait bien les lunettes.

" Très drôle." commenta-t-elle en les réajustant.

Elle allait donc se retrouver dans la peau de Kain, le temps de régler deux trois détails. Ils échangèrent la veste de leur uniformes, à cause des galons, et ensuite on se chargea de la métamorphose. Riza se retrouva donc avec une perruque brune, je la préfère en blonde sérieux. Mouais, mis à part la couleur des yeux c'était assez crédible. Oh une seconde. Elle était pas aussi plate d'habitude.

" Colonel, cessez de fixer mon buste de la sorte, ou les gens vont finir par se poser des questions." dit-elle.

Oé ben ils avaient pas besoin de ça je crois. Car notre cher sergent-major étant myope comme une taupe, il lui fallait donc des verres assez forts. Totalement incompatibles avec l'oeil de lynx de ma petite fleur. En un mot comme en cents, elle n'y voyait que dalle ... et fonçait dans toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheure de croiser sa route. Vu qu'elle portait l'uniforme, on n'osait pas trop la ramener chez les gens en blancs. PAF !

" Hngh ! Foutues lunettes ! Et saleté de portes !" s'exclama Riza après avoir encore croqué du bois.

" _Ne ris pas Roy ... surtout ne rigole pas. Rappelle-toi que vous n'êtes plus ensemble._" me dis-je.

Aussitôt mon envie de rire disparut. Ca me fendait le coeur chaque fois que j'y pensais. Je tâchais de me concentrer sur le plan, autrement j'allais finir par fondre en larmes comme une Madeleine. Moi et ma Riza nous revînmes donc au Q.G nous occuper des communications pour un certain temps. Riza n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais suffisamment cependant pour tromper son monde. Moi j'allais réunir nos troupes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Kain se préparait à jouer le rôle du premier lieutenant. Il se regarda dans la glace, pour ne voir qu'une forme floue avec une touche de blond. Ensuite, lui et Havoc camouflé en moi au passage, sortirent de l'hôpital. Jean pria pour ne pas croiser l'infirmière chargée de lui, autrement ils étaient grillés. 

" Monsieur Mustang !" entendirent-ils.

" Merde c'est elle ! On fonce !" fit Jean.

Ils piquèrent un sprint dans les couloirs blancs, et sortirent comme des boulets de l'hôpital. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au moment de monter en voiture.

" Mais où vous allez ?" demanda Kain.

" Ben je prends le volant." répondit Jean.

" Sauf que le colonel ne sait pas conduire. C'est Hawkeye qui le fait d'habitude." rappela Fuery.

" Ah oui merde !"

" Bon alors attendez cinq secondes le temps que je m'arrange. J'ai les nibards dans tous les sens. Chais pas comment elle arrive à courir avec." fit Kain en remettant son rembourrage en place.

Jean rigola un moment :

" Surtout qu'elle a pas le plus petit gabarit." dit-il.

" Ca va ouais. Si on a un accident ça devrait amortir le choc."

Kain remit ses faux seins en ordre, et monta dans la voiture. Mais sa poitrine le gênait un peu pour conduire. Jean lui, avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre pour cacher son rire. Kain jurait comme un charretier, maudissant sa poitrine et ses supérieurs. Il parvint néanmoins à s'y faire au bout d'un certain temps. Soudain, Furey donna un coup de frein. POUET !

" Merde. Ces foutus trucs ont appuyé sur le kaxon." dit-il.

" Vous avez klaxonné avec la poitrine ? Elle est pas mal celle-là." commenta Jean.

L'automibiliste à côté fit une remarque déplacée à l'attention du sergent-major. Kain rougit, puis baissa la vitre et injuria le type. Sauf que ... il l'avait fait avec un voix d'homme. Ce qui stupéfia quelque peu l'automobiliste. Jean à côté, était écroulé de rire.

" Tu sais qu'il doit te prendre pour un travelo ?" dit-il.

" JE SAIS OUI !"

" Bonjour l'image de l'armée !" reprit le blond.

" Of, au point où elle en est ..." dit Kain philosophe.

Quand ils revinrent au Q.G, moi et Riza on les rejoignit discrètement pour leur donner les dernières instructions. Ceci fait, on fila dare-dare à l'hosto. Car il me fallait prendre la place de Jean quelques instants, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait de conneries ces deux-là. Je me changeais dans la chambre où il devait être, pendant que Riza faisait de même ailleurs.

J'avais à peine fini de boutonner ma chemise que l'infirmière débarqua.

" Mais que faites-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en état de quitter l'hôpital." dit-elle.

J'ôtais alors ma perruque et me tourna vers elle. Riza était arrivée par derrière et lui braqua un pistolet sur la tête. Eh bien ? Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça pourtant, la pauvre petite.

" Surtout ne dites rien, secret défense." dis-je doucement.

" Autrement vous pourriez avoir des ennuis." fit Riza d'un ton froid.

" Je suis désolé." ajoutais-je.

" Ce n'est rien, je comprends." dit l'infimière avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Moi et la petite fleur on quitta la chambre. Riza me précédait, une fois n'est pas coutume.

" Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?" demandais-je.

" Mais je ne le suis pas." répondit-elle.

" C'est ça. Tu as mis cette fille en joue par gentillesse je suppose ?" repris-je un sourire en coin.

" Non plus. Je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne bien la gravité de la situation."

" Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que tu étais jalouse, et que tu voulais la punir de m'avoir dragué l'autre jour."

" Nimporte quoi." répondit Riza.

On arriva à la voiture, et elle passa côté chauffeur. Je m'appuyais sur le toit.

" Redis-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux." demandais-je.

" De quoi ?" fit Riza.

" Que tu n'étais pas jalouse de cette fille."

" Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ça ?"

Gagné ! Elle était bien jalouse. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle m'aimait encore. Y'avait de l'espoir qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble alors. Je m'assis derrière elle, tout sourire. Si je m'écoutais, je crois bien que je lui déposerais un baiser sur sa petite nuque. Oh et puis zut. Je me penchais en avant, et l'embrassais rapidement. Riza sursauta.

" En route lieutenant." dis-je avant qu'elle ne proteste.

Riza ne se retourna donc pas, et mit la voiture en marche. Mais je devinais qu'elle souriait.


	16. Dernier combat

**Bientôt la fin ! Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir mettre ma nouvelle fic ! Contente que celle-là vous plaise. C'est la plus longue que j'aie fait au fait. A vos reviews !**

* * *

Nous faisions route vers un bar dans le centre, où j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui pourrait me procurer un plan pour m'introduire chez Bradley. Pour être crédible, je revêtis mon uniforme. Mon contact était déjà là, assis au comptoir. Je m'avançais vers lui, m'assis à côté et me présenta. Le barman me demanda ce que je voulais. Je commandais un scotch et un whisky pour mon contact. Qu'un haut-gradé lui paie un verre le flatta. Tant mieux. Après avoir discutaillé un moment, j'en vins au sujet qui m'intéressais.

" Ouais je l'ai là, comme vous me l'aviez demandé." dit-il.

Il se pencha et sortit une feuille pliée en quinze de la poche de son manteau. Je la dépliais. Parfait, je savais par où j'allais passer. Je remerciais le monsieur en lui donnant une petite enveloppe bien remplie. Il se dit fier de contribuer à une mission secrète. Si tu veux mon gars. Après l'avoir remercié une seconde fois, je quittais le bar. Mes vêtements de civil m'attendaient dans une ruelle. Pendant que je me changeais, j'entendis Riza arriver, et le bruit d'un journal.

" La rumeur dit que les frères Elric se sont fait arrêter." dit-elle.

Quoi ? Rah manquait plus que ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec cette histoire de Lior ils étaient toujours recherchés. J'avais complètement oublié.

" On y va. Au Q.G et vite." dis-je en sortant.

Riza plia son journal et me suivit. Pourvu qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard ... car la possibilité de les abattre en cas de résistance devait être encore valable. Plus on approchait de la base plus j'angoissais. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive un malheur à ces gosses. Ca y est, les bâtiments militaires étaient en vue. Riza se gara. On pouvait voir des lumières depuis une des vitres. Des transmutations visiblement.

" On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide finalement." dit Riza.

Je souris, soulagé. Vu l'intensité des attaques, quelqu'un avait dû traiter Ed de demi-portion. Je plaignais son assaillant, et lui adressa mes condoléances. Rassuré sur le sort des frères, je donnais l'ordre de partir. Riza eut à peine bougé la voiture que quelque chose atterit devant le capot. Une forme familière.

" Je réquisitionne cette voiture ! Colonel ? " fit Edward.

" Le FullMetal." dis-je, surpris de le voir là.

Mais si lui était là, qui se battait là-haut ? Sûrement pas Alphonse. A propos où était-il ? Je fis monter Edward dans la voiture et on partit.

" Tu ne manque pas d'air de réquisitionner la voiture où je me trouve." dis-je un sourire en coin.

Edward sourit à son tour. Je demandais où se trouvait sont petit frère.

" Il a été enlevé par les homonculus." dit-il.

Oo ! Pourquoi pas. J'enchaînais sur ses intentions, et il me dit tout ce que je voulais savoir, et même davantage. On en vint à philosopher sur les chemins que nous avions empruntés. Il nous apparut qu'ils étaient différents, mais non dépourvu de points communs. La maturité dont il fit preuve durant cette conversation m'étonna. Le jour où il cessera de m'étonner ce gamin ... les cochons auront des ailes. Lorsque j'ai appris que le généralissime était un homonculus, j'ai su que mon rêve partait en fumée. Je ne pourrais jamais prouver que c'en était un, et je me disais même que ça devait en arranger certains. Edward lui-même me dit que si jamais je parvenais à prendre sa place, je ne pourrais y rester. Le peuple ne serait pas d'accord. Le pays était prospère depuis qu'il était au pouvoir.

Je m'étais donc plus ou moins résigné, ou plutôt je ne réalisais pas que j'avais perdu. J'étais entièrement focalisé sur ce qui serait certainement ma dernière mission en tant que haut-gradé. J'avais encore gravi un échelon, et étais passé Général de Brigade. Je n'étais plus très loin de mon but, seulement voilà il venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Tant d'années d'efforts, de souffrance en vain. Y'avait de quoi se tirer une balle dans la tête. Je demandais à Ed ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec la Pierre.

" Je vais la détruire, pour que personne ne s'en souvienne et veuille à nouveau la créer." répondit-il.

" La détruire ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais t'en servir pour retrouver ce que toi et ton frère aviez perdu ?" dis-je étonné.

Sauf qu'autrefois ils ignoraient de quoi il retournait. Le prix à payer est toujours lourd, semble-t-il, tant pour une transgression que pour la réparer. On s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. Ed et moi on sortit de la voiture. Il savait que j'allais combattre Bradley, et me donna un renseignement de première importance.

" Pour tuer un homonculus, il faut le mettre en présence des os de la personne qu'on a voulu ramener à sa place. Vous n'y arriverez pas autrement." confia-t-il.

" Bien, je m'en souviendrais. Merci Edward, et bonne chance."

J'allis lui faire le salut militaire, quand je me ravisa et lui tendit la main. Le FullMetal la regarda étonné. Puis il me donna une tape dans la main. On échangea un sourire, puis il se sauva. Je revins dans la voiture où attendait sagement Riza, et m'en alla à mon tour. A la tombée de la nuit, on arriva chez le généralissime. Riza devait faire diversion pendant que je m'introduisais dans la demeure. Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle ne courrait aucun danger. A ce que j'ai su plus tard, elle avait flanqué la trouille à la femme du généralissime, qui a cru à une attaque. Elle n'avait pas tort mais bon ... sacrée Riza.

* * *

Comme prévu, Bradley est venu la trouver.

Moi pendant ce temps, j'atterris dans son jardin. Je me faufilais ensuite, et trouva une ouverture par laquelle je me glissa. J'étais dans le sous-sol. Ca irait très bien pour m'occuper de ce salaud. Je fis volontairement du bruit, pour attirer son attention. Il viendrait seul, j'en étais sûr. Je traçais un cercle sur la porte de la cave, entre le mur et le métal. Une fois dedans, il n'en ressortirait plus. Bradley est arrivé tranquillement là où je l'attendait. J'allumais la lumière. J'avais une frousse de tous les diables. C'était le généralissime, et aussi un homonculus. Un être aux capacités surhumaines.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air serein. J'avais enfilé mes gants, prêt au combat. Lui avait dégainé un sabre. Après avoir échangé quelques mots le combat commença. Il était incroyablement rapide, et parvenait à m'empêcher de me servir de mon alchimie.

" Etant pourvu de l'oeil ultime, je suis capabe de voir les courants d'air. Et l'air coupé en deux n'est plus suffisant pour créer des flammes." révéla-t-il.

Shlac ! Un premier coup de sabre dans ma chair. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Bradley pourrait m'empêcher d'utiliser mes gants. Si je ne pouvais faire des flammes, j'étais perdu, sans défenses. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'à éviter de me faire découper en rondelles. Mon supérieur avait beau être rapide, le coin était étroit, limitant les mouvement. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il se crashe contre un mur. C'aurait facilité les choses. Tout à coup, je vis l'occasion de me défendre. J'avais esquivé son attaque, et il se trouvait à présent derrière moi. Je claquais des doigts, créant une explosion qui ravagea la cave.

Je me releva ensuite péniblement. A travers un rideau de flamme, je vis se profiler une silhouette. Un tas de chair carbonisé qui se reconstitua en un clin d'oeil. Bradley montra ainsi sa vraie nature, celle d'un homonculus, nommé Pride. Oui je connaissais son vrai nom. Je l'ai deviné d'après ce qu'Ed m'avait dit sur les homonculus. Ils portaient un nom d'un péché capital. La paresse, la luxure et l'avidité étaient scellées, l'envie était un adolescent aux longs cheveux verts, la colère un enfant, et la gourmandise un homme obèse.

Restait l'orgueil, que j'avais devant moi. Rapide comme l'éclair, il franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparait, et me cloua au mur en m'enfonçant son sabre dans l'épaule. Je retins un cri de douleur. Mais Pride fit glisser la lame dans ma chair. Je hurlais. Tout à coup, une voix d'enfant nous interrompit.

" Que faites-vous là ?"

On tourna la tête d'un même mouvement. Merde. Le fils du généralissime. Il était là debout, à l'entrée de la cave. Son "père" le rassura, disant que j'étais un voleur qu'il avait attrapé. Le petit sourit, et descendit. Mais non, bon sang, remonte reste pas là ! Pride me délaissa, sans pour autant m'ôter son sabre. Je souffrais le martyr avec ce truc planté dans l'épaule.

" Pourquoi est-tu là ?" demanda Bradley.

" Oh euh ... j'étais inquiet pour vous. Et j'ai ... j'ai sauvé votre trésor père. Je l'ai enlevé du coffre, pour ne pas qu'il brûle." répondit l'enfant.

Son trésor ? Le gamin sortit alors un truc rond enveloppé de bandages. Se pourrait-il que ce soit ... un de ses os ? J'en eu la confirmation quand il injuria son fils, et ... surtout ... quand il mit ses mains autour de son petit cou et qu'il l'étrangla. Il était en train de tuer ce pauvre gosse ! Sabre ou pas j'allais pas rester là sans réagir. De mon autre bras j'enlevais la lame. La douleur s'atténua un peu. Pride balança le gamin, que je rattrapais de mon bras.

" C'est bien ce que je disais ! Les humains sont tous pitoyables !" s'exclama-t-il furieux.

C'est alors que je brandis ce que l'enfant avait apporté. Un crâne humain. Celui de l'humain à partir duquel Pride était né. Il était complètement immobilisé. Fou de rage, mais immobilisé. Je n'avais plus de gants, ce dingue me les avait déchirés. Qu'importe, je pouvais encore tracer un cercle. Ce que je fis, avec mon propre sang.

" Dites-moi mister Bradley, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous tue, avant que vous ne mouriez pour de bon ?" demandais-je.

J'activais ensuite mon cercle, et l'homonculus flamba comme un torche. J'avais réussi. Je l'avais vaincu. Et je n'en ressentais qu'une joie amère. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus rien de ce type immonde, je recréais des flammes et balança le crâne dedans. Il fut rapidement réduit en poussière. Je me rappelais ensuite la présence du petit. Sa dernière victime. Je le soulevais, ignorant la douleur dans mon épaule, et sortit de la maison en flamme. Riza ne devrait plus tarder. J'entendis soudain un drôle de bruit. Comme de la ferraille qu'on traîne. Je vis ensuite un machin avec un oeil rouge lumineux.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Je n'eus pas le loisir de le savoir. Un coup de feu claqua, et ce fut le trou le noir.


	17. Adieux

**Avant-dernier chapitre. Vous savez ce qui se passe en principe non ? Alors ne soyez pas étonnées. Bonne lecture et merci de votre fidélité !**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux avec un gémissement. Où étais-je ? Et ... pourquoi j'y voyais si mal ?

" Roy ! Ca y es tu es réveillé !" fit Riza en se penchant vers moi.

" Riza ? Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où suis-je ?" demandais-je.

A voir la mine qu'elle prit, elle n'allait rien m'annoncer de bon.

" Tu es chez moi. Archer ... t'as tiré dessus quand tu es sorti de chez le généralissime. Et ... tu as perdu ton oeil droit." dit-elle.

Mon oeil ? J'ai perdu un oeil ?! J'étais défiguré ... et muet aussi. Puis lentement, je portais une main à ma figure. Je sentis un bandage qui cachait mon oeil crevé. Mon épaule, celle qui avait reçu le coup de sabre, ne me faisait plus mal.

" Combien de temps ... suis-je resté inconscient ?" demandais-je.

" Pratiquement une semaine." répondit Riza en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

Une semaine de cauchemar pour elle. Plusieurs fois les médecins avaient failli me perdre. Et Riza aussi. Un docteur vint me voir peu après, pour m'examiner. Hormis mon oeil, toutes mes blessures avaient guéries, mais il restait encore les cicarices. Il m'assura qu'elles partiraient bientôt. Il me laissa seul ensuite avec mon lieutenant.

" Où en sommes-nous du côté de l'armée ?" questionnais-je.

" Eh bien, le Parlement a repris le contrôle.Une enquête a été ouverte pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu du Généralissime, mais ils n'ont aucune piste pour le moment." expliqua Riza.

" Et dans notre équipe ?"

" Aucune perte. Tout le monde va bien."

" As-tu des nouvelles d'Edward ?"

" ... Non."

Je sus qu'elle me cachait la vérité. Peut-être préférait-elle attendre que je me sente mieux avant de m'accabler encore. Que je puisse encaisser.

" Riza. Dis-moi la vérité : où est Edward ?" repris-je fermement.

" Je n'en sais rien justement. Il a ... il a disparu sans laisser de traces après avoir ramené son petit frère."

Disparu ? Comment ça disparu ? Edward ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, pas lui ! Non non non, je lancerais des recherches dès que j'irais mieux. Même, j'étais sûr qu'il allait revenir. Je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure, ce qui surprit Riza. Seulement, je n'avais pas l'air d'avoir compris une chose. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ce fameux soir. Les chances de le retrouver s'étaient donc considérablement amoindries. Riza s'occupa de moi avec beaucoup d'attention, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Néanmoins, elle affichait un air triste en permanence, qui finissait par m'affecter moi aussi.

" Riza, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demandais-je un matin.

" Rien. Ca va."

" Je n'en crois pas un mot. Je te connais bien, et je sais tout de suite quand tu as un problème."

Elle me regarda avec un air franchement désespéré. Mais ne répondit pas. Quelques jours après mon réveil, je pouvais marcher, avec quelques difficultés cependant. J'eus à me servir d'une canne, ce qui ne me plaisait pas. C'est vrai, j'avais l'impression d'être un vieux croulant, alors que j'avais tout juste dépassé la trentaine. Pfff. Enfin, j'étais en vie, ce qui était absolument miraculeux d'après le toubib. Tellement qu'il s'extasiait devant moi chaque fois qu'il venait.

" Ah mais vous comprenez, une telle blessure est mortelle et vous vous êtes là ..."

Bon ben écoute, si tu veux je me tire une autre balle hein, comme ça je serais mort et tu sera content, on fait comme ça ? Nan mais je vous jure. Allez garder le moral quand votre médecin vous rabâche que vous auriez dû mourir. Et Riza qui tirait une tête jusque par terre quand elle venait me voir. Vive la convalescence !

" Bon, tu va te décider à me dire ce qui cloche ou je me fâche ?" demandais-je.

" Comment ça ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

" Ecoute, ça va faire quinze jours que j'ai l'impression que c'est Droopy qui s'occupe de moi. Entre toi et l'autre crétin qui pense que j'aurais dû clampser, je sais vraiment pas comment j'arrive à garder le moral !" m'exclamais-je.

Elle afficha un fin sourire, enfin c'est pas trop tôt.

" C'est juste ... que je m'en veux de ce qui t'es arrivé. La perte de ton oeil ..."

" Ecoute, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre le chignon à l'envers pour ça. Tu n'y es pour rien." dis-je d'une voix apaisante.

" Notre plan était réellement parfait, mais à cause de mon retard, le pire est arrivé." reprit-elle, sombre comme un four.

" Allons, tu sais bien que la perfection n'existe pas. Tu le constate tous les jours, surtout dans notre milieu. Ce monde est imparfait, c'et pour ça qu'il est intéressant d'y vivre. En tout cas, sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ?" répondis-je en jouant avec une mèche blonde."

Riza sourit à nouveau, et me tendit un morceau de la pomme qu'elle venait d'éplucher et de couper. Cette mise au point lui permis en tout cas de se sentir mieux. Au moins quelqu'un qui me souriait. Quand je revins au Q.G, je lançais immédiatement des recherches sur Edward. Je m'attendais à ce qu'Alphonse en soit, mais à ce qu'on me dit, il étudiait l'alchimie pour justement le ramener. Les recherches ne furent pas longues, malheureusement. Trop de temps s'était écoulé, et il y avait trop peu d'indices. Toutes les personnes ayant vu Ed le jour de sa disparition furent interrogées plusieurs fois, participèrent aux recherches, en vain.

* * *

Quand il fallut les arrêter, je sentis mon monde s'écrouler. J'y tenais à ce gamin, c'était mon fils adoptif, même si je ne l'avais jamais exprimé. J'étais là sur mon bureau, la tête entre les mains, les souvenirs de ces quatre ans défilant devant mes yeux. Ma rencontre avec Edward, son arrivée avec son petit frère, nos prises de têtes ... tout ça était parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Le FullMetal, cet alchimsite de génie, l'un des plus connu, était considéré comme mort, faute de mieux. Il fut décidé d'une cérémonie en sa mémoire. Je fus surpris de voir le nombre de gens qui étaient présents. Une vraie foule, composée de gens qui l'avaient connu, et venant de partout. Je vis même des Ishbals, qui cachaient leur yeux sous des lunettes de soleil. Il y eut soudain un murmure, et plusieurs têtes qui se tournèrent. Un groupe de personnes arrivaient, et pas n'importe qui.

Bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu, je reconnus sans peine Alphonse Elric.

" Il ressemble vraiment à Ed." fit Havoc en le regardant approcher.

Al était accompagné de Winry Rockbell, sa grand-mère, et deux personnes que j'avais déjà vues. Une femme assez belle, et un type qui pouvait rivaliser sans peine avec Armstrong. Winry était très sombre, des larmes coulaient de temps à autre. Al en revanche, semblait normal. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Durant le temps que dura la cérémonie d'adieux, j'étais partagé entre la colère et la tristesse. Colère parce que je lui en voulais d'être parti, tristesse parce que je me sentais coupable de l'avoir laissé affronter les homonculus seul. Et parce qu'il me manquait. J'aurais dû être avec lui ce soir-là. L'aider à vaincre ces monstres.

Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas pu. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé venir, et j'avais un autre combat à mener. Winry me remarqua à la fin de la cérémonie, et tira Al par le bras. Il leva les yeux vers moi, puis son amie l'entraîna à ma rencontre.

" Voici le Général de brigade Roy Mustang. Toi et Ed vous étiez sous ses ordres quand il était alchimiste d'Etat." dit-elle.

Je fronçais le sourcil. Pourquoi faisait-elle les présentations ? Al me salua courtoisement, sans plus.

" Enchanté de vous connaître monsieur." dit-il en s'inclinant.

" Euh ... mais Alphonse, on se connaît déjà." dis-je étonné.

" Désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de ces quatre ans avec mon frère. Je ne rappelle que du moment où nous avons transmuté notre mère, rien d'autre." révéla le petit.

J'écarquillais mon oeil. Il était devenu amnésique ? Le pauvre. C'est là que je compris que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir. Ne pas se souvenir de la seule famille qui vous reste, ni du temps passé avec, ce devait être terrible.

" Je ... je ..." bafouillais-je.

" J'ai entendu dire que c'est vous qui nous aviez donné notre chance à l'époque. Je voulais vous remercier pour ça." dit Al.

Je lui sourit avec douceur. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air triste de la disparition de son frère.

" Il paraît que tu étudie l'alchimie." dit Riza à mes côtés.

" Oui, je cherche un moyen de le ramener. Car je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Je crois plutôt qu'il a atterri dans un autre monde. Je le sens."

Un autre monde ? Euh ... mouais. Mais je partageais son avis sur le fait qu'Ed était encore en vie. Où était toute la question. La cérémonie s'acheva. Al et Winry nous dirent au revoir :

" Perdez pas espoir !" lança Alphonse.

" Merci !" répondis-je en lui rendant son signe de la main.

Cette petite recontre m'aura fait un peu de bien. Hélas, ça ne dura pas. Je retombais bien vite dans mon chagrin. J'en vins à prendre une décision grave : je décidais de renoncer à mon grade de général, que j'estimais ne plus mériter, et d'être affecté ailleurs. Mon objectif de prendre la tête du pays ne pourrait jamais être réalisé. J'avais centré toute ma vie là-dessus, à présent que c'était impossible, à quoi bon rester ? Mon équipe en eut le cul par terre quand je le leur annonça. Riza tomba même sur une chaise. Son air d'incompréhension, teinté de supplication, me fit mal. Mais je devais partir.

La veille de mon départ, je me rendis chez elle, pour une dernière soirée avec la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimée. Elle était pâle, elle avait dû pleurer.

" Entre." dit-elle en s'écartant.

Je m'exécuta. Hayate vint me dire bonjour, tout content.

" Tu veux manger quelque chose ?" demanda Riza.

" Non ça ira, j'ai déjà dîné." répondis-je en me relevant.

" Quel bon vent t'amène ?" reprit-elle en croisant les bras.

" J'espérais passer ma dernière soirée avec toi. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux m'en aller tout de suite." expliquais-je.

" Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer selon toi ?" répondit Riza.

" Rien peut-être. Mais j'ai besoin de m'isoler quelque temps. De réfléchir."

" Je vois. Tu ... tu compte revenir un jour ou pas ?"

" Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas."

Sa lèvre trembla. Elle baissa la tête, et renifla. Ma petite fleur pleurait. Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Riza me serra fort, et fondit en larmes.

" Ne pars pas ... je t'en supplie ne t'en va pas !" dit-elle.

" Pardonne-moi de te faire autant souffrir mon amour." murmurais-je.

Riza leva le visage vers moi, et m'embrassa. Notre baiser devint rapidement passionné. Je la soulevais et la transporta dans sa chambre. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour quitter nos vêtements. Ce fut sûrement la meilleure nuit que je passa depuis des années. La meilleure tout court même. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir un tel plaisir avec Riza : à peine fus-je en elle que je gémis fortement. Riza ne fut pas en reste, gémissant de frustration quand je lambinais un peu, puis de satisfation quand j'accédais enfin à sa demande. La suite fut une véritable explosion de bonheur.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillais le premier. Je sentais une douce chaleur contre moi. J'étais si bien là, Riza nichée contre moi. Mais je devais partir, mon train pour le Nord quittait la gare de bonne heure. Je regardais Riza un instant, gravant son visage dans ma mémoire. Puis je me levais, m'habillais et me mit en quête d'un crayon et d'un bout de papier. Je quittais ensuite la maison endormie, et me dirigea vers la gare. Quand Riza se réveilla, elle me chercha partout, pour finir par trouver mon petit mot :

" _Je t'aime, pardonne-moi._"

Une larme vint mouiller le papier, puis une deuxième. Riza se laissa glisser au sol, et donna libre cours à son chagrin.


	18. Surprises

**Et ça y est c'est la fin ! Et si tout le mond eilest sage ( et surtout d'accord) je posterais la nouvelle fic aujourd'hui. Donc c'est à vous de voir. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Voilà à présent deux ans que je suis à la frontière Nord. Deux longues années loin de mes amis, de ma chère Riza qui me manque affreusement, dans un modeste chalet. Il fait un froid à faire tomber toutes les plumes d'un canard. Et en été le maximum c'est 15°. Magnifique tout ça. Pour le moment, c'est le calme plat par ici. Il n'y a que la neige qui neigeoit et le chalet qui chaloit. Deux de mes anciens subordonnés devaient me rendre visite, et je les attendais dehors. J'aimerais bien qu'ils se magnent le derche, parce que la neige est un peu beaucoup en train de me recouvrir. Je suis recouvert.

J'entendis soudain la voix d'Havoc, que je n'avais pas ouï depuis deux ans. Je fis tomber la neige qui me camouflait, et leur adressa le salut militaire en les remerciant d'être venus. Je les fit ensuite rentrer au chaud. Lui et Breda n'avaient pas changé d'un poil. Ils m'appelaient toujours colonel. Mais je n'étais qu'un simple officier à présent. Jean voulut s'allumer une cigarette. Je sortis une allumette et la craqua.

" Mais colonel ..." fit Jean étonné.

" Je ne me sers plus de l'alchimie. Quand je le fais, je revois les gens qui sont morts par ma faute. Surtout avec cet oeil." expliquais-je en portant un doigt à mon bandeau.

Eh oui, si eux non pas l'air d'avoir changé moi si. Je suis plus renfermé, bien loin du colonel pompeux, dragueur et fêtard qu'ils ont connu. Ils sont restés un bon moment. Moi je restais encore une fois planté dehors, perdu dans mes pensées. Ca faisait deux ans, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remettre de la disparition d'Edward, ni de ma rupture avec Riza. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis tout ce temps. Je n'ai pas osé. J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille de l'avoir quittée, qu'elle me rejette si jamais je tentais de la contacter. Je ne le supporterais pas. Jamais. Si je la perdais elle, je n'aurais plus rien, plus de raison de vivre. Je finis par rentrer. J'étais resté longtemps dehors, j'étais frigorifié.

Quelle idée de rester dehors comme ça ! Tout ce que j'allais gagner c'était une bonne grippe. Quelques jours plus tard, il se produisit enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. J'eus des nouvelles de la ville de Lior, entièrement reconstruite après avoir été détruite lors de la création de Pierre Philosophale. D'après ce qu'on me dit, des armures seraient sorties du sol, dans un cercle de transmutation. Des armures ... personne ne savaient d'où elles venaient. Sûrement pas de chez nous. Mais alors ... se pouvait-il qu'elles viennent d'un autre monde ? Un monde où Edward était peut-être. Ca semblait tellement incroyable.

Et pourtant, quand j'ai rencontré Al lors de la cérémonie d'adieu à son frère, il avait le sentiment que le FullMetal était dans un autre monde. S'il avait raison, alors on avait une chance de le ramener. C'était une piste à exploiter. Je décidais d'appeler le cadet Elric pour connaître son opinion. J'obtins Winry au bout du fil, qui m'informa qu'Alphonse venait de partir avec le dernier homonculus, un certain Wrath. Bon, le mieux était que je me rende à Central. Ce que je fis non sans appréhension. J'allais sûrement retrouver Riza. Quelle serait sa réaction ? Joie ? Colère ? Indifférence ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Me voilà donc dans le train en route pour la cité du Centre.

* * *

Quand j'arrivais, ce fut au beau milieu d'un sacré désordre. Plusieurs bâtiments s'étaient écroulés. On voyait des armures marcher dans la rue, carnadant tout ce qui bougeait. Les gens terrorisés couraient dans tous les sens. J'entendis un vombrissement. En levant la tête, je découvris plusieurs engins bizarres, tout noirs voler relativement bas. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bazar ? Je me mis en route. Il me fallait rejoindre le Q.G, ils avaient sûrement besoin de mon aide là-bas. Bingo. La base se faisait envahir par ces armures.

" _Allez en piste Mustang ! _" me dis-je en enfilant mes gants.

Je commençais à désintégrer l'ennemi. Havoc poussa un grand cri en me voyant.

Nouveau claquement de doigts, un tas d'armures en moins. Tout en avançant, je donnais diverses instructions à mon équipe, au grand complet derrière une rangée de sacs de sable. Même Armstrong était là. Je lui demandais de me fabriquer un ballon. Tout le monde se sauva pour mettre mes ordres en application. Il n'en restait qu'une et non la moindre. Riza. Mon plus précieux soldat avec Edward. Elle me salua. Le regard qu'elle me fit à cet instant fit battre mon coeur à toute allure.

" Nous avons attendu colonel." dit-elle.

Je m'avançais vers elle. Riza était contente de me voir. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres, avec un sourire tendre.

" Bonjour ma petite fleur." dis-je à mi-voix.

" Bonjour mon Roy."

On se sourit, ravis de se revoir. A nouveau réunis, on se mit en devoir de ralentir l'ennemi. Puis un peu après, j'allais voir où en était la mongolfière. Elle n'attendait que mon bon vouloir. Je l'ouvris, et la gonfla d'un claquement de doigts. Puis je m'empressais de monter à bord. Pendant que je m'élevais, je vis Riza courir vers moi :

" Colonel, attendez-moi !" s'écria-t-elle.

" Désolé, c'est une nacelle pour une seule personne." répondis-je.

" Mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller tout seul !"

Trop tard. J'étais déjà haut. C'est alors que je fus le témoin d'un étrange spectacle. Un vaisseau était en train d'être transmuté en ... espèce de truc jaune avec des yeux, un robinet en guise de bec et deux ridicules petites ailes. Ca me parut terriblement familier. Je veux dire, je ne connaissais qu'une personne pour faire ça. La chose explosa. Et je crus voir une espèce de parachute tomber doucement. Ca faisait au moins un vaisseau ennemi en moins. Puis un rien après, une grande colonne de peirre s'élevait depuis le sol pour aller droit vers le dernier vaisseau.

Dessus ... non ! Pas possible ! Edward Elric ! Je frottais mon oeil unique. Mais si c'était bien lui, au côté de son petit frère.

" OUAIS IL EST REVENU !" m'exclamais-je en sautant dans ma nacelle.

Elle descendit un peu en contrepartie. Le vaisseau leur tira dessus, et ils tombèrent. J'eus un sursaut de peur, mais ils parvinrent à se raccrocher. Je claquais des doigts pour désintégrer le fusil qui les bombardait.

" Et maintenant, harponne-le FullMetal !" lançais-je.

" Colonel !" répondit Edward.

Ed et Al remontèrent sur leur colone, claquèrent des mains et harponnèrent le vaisseau. Je dirigeais mon ballon, et sautais sur le chemin qu'ils avaient créé.

" On dirait que vous avez apporté les ennuis. Encore." dis-je tout en courant.

" Déjà des sarcasmes ? Cela dit ce cache-oeil ne vous va pas trop." répondit Ed.

" Excusez-le !" fit Al.

Bah j'avais l'habitude. Et ça m'avais tellement manqué ces petites disputes. Soudain, je vis des canons nous mettre en joue. Je claquais des doigts pour le détruire. D'autres jaillirent aussi sec. Deux trois flammes et ils disparurent. On arriva sur le vaisseau. Je m'occupais du dernier canon, et créa un ouverture par la même occasion.

" Là ! Une entrée. On va pouvoir le neutraliser." dis-je.

" Ok, j'y vais." fit Ed en se précipitant.

" Nii-san attends-moi !" s'exclama Al en lui courant après.

" Je savais bien que tu étais en vie." souris-je.

Un nouveau canon vint me dire coucou. Je souris, et BOOOUM ! A pu canon. Restais à attendre qu'Ed règle ses comptes. Al revint le premier, et me rejoignit. Puis son frère arriva, mais avec une drôle de tête. Oh oh.

" FullMetal ..." commençais-je.

Mais Ed frappa dans ses mains, et sépara la partie du vaisseau où nous étions moi et Al, de celle où il était lui. A quoi jouait-il ? Il n'allait pas déjà repartir quand même ? Al voulut le rejoindre, je le retins.

" Où est-ce que tu vas ?" demandais-je.

" Je ramène ce vaisseau de l'autre côté de la Porte, et je la détruirais. Toi Al, tu fera pareil de ce côté-ci." répondit-il.

Alors il repartait. Al le rappela, mais Ed nous avait déjà tourné le dos.

" Lâchez-moi ! J'ai pas attendu deux ans pour le perdre encore une fois !" s'exclama le petit.

Son visage baigné de larmes eut raison de moi. Je le laissais donc partir. Ensuite, je me débrouillais pour redescendre. A peine avais-je posé le pieds par terre que j'entendis un grand cri :

" ROY !"

Et je vis une tornade blonde me foncer dessus et me serrer dans ses bras, dans une étreinte digne d'Armstrong.

" Dieu merci tu n'as rien !" dit-elle en me regardant.

J'étais si heureux de la sentir contre moi, que je lui rendis son étreinte avec un amour débordant.

" Ma Riza ... tu m'as tellement manqué." dis-je.

" Toi aussi mon amour ... oh, il faut que j'aille voir comment va ma famille." dit-elle en s'écartant.

Sa famille ? Mais aux dernières nouvelles elle n'en a plus.

" Viens, viens avec moi." reprit-elle me tirant par le poignet.

Riza m'entraîna loin du centre-ville, vers une maison qui tenait encore debout. Elle en ouvrit précipitamment la porte.

" Maman !" fit une voix enfantine.

Je vis Riza se pencher, et deux petites mains s'accrocher à son cou. Maman ? Riza avait eu un enfant ? Avec qui ? Je le sus très vite quand elle se retourna. L'enfant était une fille, avec des cheveux noirs de jais, et des yeux de la même couleur. Cette ... cette enfant ... était mon portrait. Je crus que le ciel me tombait sur la tête.

" Maman c'est qui le monsieur avec un oeil ?" demanda l'enfant.

" C'est un ami ma chérie. Allez, va t'amuser un peu pendant que je parle avec lui." répondit Riza.

Elle reposa la petite qui se sauva. Une autre femme l'accueillit. Riza se tourna vers moi, qui regardais la fillette partir.

" Désolée de te l'apprendre aussi brutalement." fit Riza.

" C'est ... c'est ... ma ..." bafouillais-je.

" Oui c'est ta fille. Elle s'appelle Lily Mustang. Elle a deux ans."

" Ma fille ? J'ai une fille ?" répétais-je.

Riza hocha la tête. Puis elle vit mon oeil remonter vers le haut, et moi m'écrouler.

" Ben ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça." dit-elle surprise.

* * *

Riza s'attela ensuite à ma réanimation. Elle et sa copine me posèrent sur le canapé.

" Kégna ?" dis-je en m'éveillant.

" Tout va bien Roy. Tu es tombé dans les pommes." dit Riza.

" Ben y'a de quoi ! Apprendre comme ça qu'on est père, ça choque !" dis-je en m'asseyant.

" Je sais oui."

" Mais comment est-ce possible ?" repris-je bêtement.

" Ne me dis pas que quelqu'un comme toi ignore ce genre de chose ?" sourit Riza.

" Ce que je veux dire, c'est quand cela a-t-il pu se produire."rectifiais-je.

" C'est tout simple : on a passé une nuit ensemble, la veille de ton départ tu te souviens ?" rappela Riza.

" Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, ça s'oublie pas ce genre de souvenir."

" Lily est née neuf mois après."

" Oh ... mais tu aurais dû me le dire !"

" Ah oui et comment ? Par signaux de fumée ? Je n'avais pas un numéro, pas une adresse rien. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé." raconta Riza.

" Je suis désolé. Tu dois m'en vouloir terriblement, ça dû être dur pour toi." fis-je tout contrit.

" Au début oui, je t'en ai voulu. Je me retrouvais mère célibataire, sans savoir à qui confier mon enfant en cas de besoin. J'ai appelé mon amie d'enfance, que tu as vue, qui a accepté de la garder pendant que je travaillais."

" J'aurais tant voulu être à tes côtés." repris-je.

" Tu peux le faire tu sais."

" Vrai, tu veux encore de moi ?" demandais-je avec espoir.

" Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir." répondit Riza.

Je me levais et la serrais dans mes bras. Restait à annoncer la nouvelle à Lily. Ma fille ... je suis papa.

" Lily, je voulais te présenter le monsieur. Il s'appelle Roy. Et c'est ton papa." fit Riza.

" Mon papa ? J'ai un papa moi ?" dit l'enfant.

" Oui. Et il est venu te voir." répondit Riza.

" Bonjou papa !" fit Lily en me serrant contre elle.

Booouuuh je sens que je vais pleurer ! Je serrais ma fille contre moi. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Riza et moi nous sommes mariés six mois après mon retour. Un beau mariage sans me vanter. Je suis enfin serein, le Parlement a insisté pour que je commande l'armée en fin de compte. J'ai à présent une famille, Lily a d'ailleurs quatre ans au moment où je vous parle. Et devinez quoi : les frères Elric sont revenus il y a une semaine. Bref, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.


End file.
